Mind Over Matter
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: Forget what you know of the last stand. The tears, the pain, the victory. Experience it differently, no cure taken, a life saved, a friend returned.Will Rogue figure her heart out before Ice and Fire clash? What's her choice? X3 in a changed way. Ryro
1. Simulated Perception

**A/N**: Okay here goes. Take what you know of the Third X-Men movie, and pitch it out the window. There are parts from the movie, I assure, but the storyline varies in many places.

**Dedication: **To **MelKat-Productions** for inspiring this story and all basis for the Ryro pairing over the length of this fanfic. I thank her for letting me use her video (which you can find the link to in my profile) as a structure for Rogue and Pyro's evolution.

**Rating**: Might reach M at some point.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men or anything recognizable from the X-men Movie verse, comic verse or X-men Evolution (yes, I use it like, for one thing). Anything you recognize is the property of their respective owners. I also don't own some of the ways the plot varies in here, belongs to the respective owners who wrote one of the very first draft scripts I came across (Muahaha).

**Warnings**: Spoilers for all three X-Men movies (hell, it's a rewrite of number three), as well as some—_scratch that_—lots of swearing.

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Chapter One:**_** Simulated Perception**_

_War-torn San __Francisco, CA._

_Not too distant future._

"Shit!" a young woman with auburn hair and two white stripes cursed as she vaulted over a wrecked car, skidding in the gravel on the other side as she pressed her back against the car.

A loud thump resonated against the car as someone else jumped over it and slid next to her. She glanced right, tucking a small strand of white that had escaped the bun her hair had been tied in.

"I'm gone a few days, and look what happens!" Wolverine growled, pulling a piece of shrapnel out of his shoulder with a quick wince. He looked up over the car, only to duck down as a missile went flying by.

The missile continued, twirling on its path and heading for Iceman and Shadowcat as they attempted to run from one area of cover to another. Iceman looked up, and brought up his hands, thin jets of ice flying out as the short girl looked on in abject horror.

"It's not working!" he yelled, silently pleading for his powers to kick up a notch.

"Let me try," Shadowcat offered, sliding up to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. The move surprised him, but he kept still as she caused them both to become intangible.

The missile flew right through them, and Shadowcat looked up, grinning. "Now who's the damsel in distress?"

He chuckled, smiling back at her, and from not far away, Rogue watched. Wolverine was already gone by now as she crouched there, staring in awe, her heart aching. Suddenly, she felt herself be jerked sideways by cold hands.

_Coldsilvermetallicdon'ttouchskin!_

Colossus pulled her close, putting his hand on her forehead and the other on her arm, causing her to metal-up with him as a piece of rubble came flying towards them. It shattered on impact, jolting them but leaving them both unharmed.

The metal man pulled away, sucking in breath and feeling slightly light-headed. Rogue shook her head slightly, making the metal unfold and disappear from her skin, but the taste remained in her mouth.

"Dat was weird," the Russian pronounced, placing a hand to his head.

"You're tellin' me," Rogue muttered, her voice carrying a light Russian accent.

And then, Wolverine was back, towering over the two, cigar in hand. "The whole world's going to hell and you're just gonna sit there?"

The two teens exchanged glances. "Let's go!" he barked, and they sprung to their feet, leaping back into action on the battlefield. They quickly made it to a regroup point with Shadowcat and Iceman, while Wolverine took off in another direction.

"Pete, where are the others?" Shadowcat inquired, a little nervous, and Rogue eyed the girl. What? She had the gall to go and flirt with _her_ boyfriend, right in front of her on a fucking battlefield, but didn't have the guts to acknowledge her presence at all?

She fingered a glove, her mind calculating, just as Colossus answered the petite girl.

"Nightcrawler's getting civilians to safety. Storm's leaving _it_ obstacles and Cyclops is supposed to be trying to slow it down. And I am unsure of Boom-Boom's whereabouts."

All four teen ducked as a loud hissing reached their ears, and a laser skimmed the top of the hiding spot, blasting through a car a few feet away.

_**BAMF!**_

They noticed a fifth member was amongst them, and turned to see a familiar blue-skinned mutant with a pointed tail flicking around madly – such was always a sign he was pissed, or nervous.

"Keep moving!" he urged, looking over his shoulder, his yellow eyes poking out just above their shelter. "Ve are running out of time!"

His teammates pegged it down to nervous.

"Nightcrawler, I thought you were supposed to get everyone to safety?" Iceman frowned just as they ducked out of their cover, streaking towards the side of a building.

"You think he just decided to abandon his job, unfinished, to come and baby-sit us?" Rogue snapped, causing her boyfriend to stare oddly at her. What was with her?

_God, first Kitty, now Bobby. What is with all this damn anger lately?_ She thought incredulously. She felt the temperature change and looked up to see Storm fly down to join them. _And since when do I feel the air shift?_

As soft and cold winds twirled around the weather witch, heat flooded into Rogue's fingers, and she felt a sudden need to burn. Burn? Whoa…that was like…

"I set up a tornado back there," Storm had said, breaking Rogue from her thoughts. "If Logan fails, the tornado should do it. If not…then hope for the best."

"What happened to Cyclops?" Shadowcat asked worriedly.

"He couldn't make it," Wolverine growled, ducking in behind a car nearby. "Let's go!"

The team moved out from behind the building, splitting up onto various covers. Storm joined him behind the car, both their backs pressed up against it.

"That thing back there, it's coming…," he breathed. "And fast."

"We're getting killed out here," she added.

"Yeah, I know. They're not ready, Storm."

As she looked over at him, her eyes widened, having spotted something large and towering behind him, headed their way. "Logan…"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Logan!" she yelled, grabbing and propelling the both of them with her powers, twirling through the wind to another car and out of the way of a huge blast. The shock of being jerked away from his position caused Wolverine to lose something.

"That was my last cigar," he growled, fists clenching and claws extending as he leapt out of cover, heading right into the battlefield.

"Logan!" Storm yelled.

"It's getting closer!" Rogue exclaimed, pointing into the fog, where large, round, and robot eyes shone, like pallid moons set in motion.

"C'mon, let's keep moving!" Storm rallied, trying to keep them going. She looked to Wolverine for assistance, but the man was looking from the oncoming threat, to Colossus with a wicked grin.

"Hey, Tinman, c'mere!" he barked, and the Russian acquiesced. "How's your throwing arm?" He grinned at this, his claws extending with the all too familiar _shhtnk!_

"Logan, we work as a team," Storm warned, already seeing where this was going. Any further words were cut off when a giant robot landed about a half mile away, causing the earth to shake.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he spoke, before look to Colossus again. "Two words, bub. Fastball Special."

The reaction time of the large and muscular teen was impeccable for someone packing so much metal on his body as he stepped over to grab the front of Wolverine's leather uniform, and spun him around twice, letting go.

The Wolverine went flying through the air, the animal in him kicking in as he snarled viciously, heading directly for the robot. His roar only became more violent as he tore through it, claws shredding metal, wire and anything else before he shot clean out the other end of the head.

_**BAMF!**_ Nightcrawler appeared in the air beside him, grabbing onto his suit. _**BAMF!**_

He stood before the others, watching as the robot fell over and the head came rolling towards them, stopping a few feet away.

"Class dismissed."

_Simulation Complete._

Wolverine took to the door that was now appearing as the whole war-torn scene faded away, everything looking computerized before vanishing completely, leaving nothing but a large, circular metal room.

Storm close by him, he took of his gloves, cracking his knuckles lightly and looking over his shoulder at the tall Russian member who's metallic skin was shifting back to it's original one. "Hey, Colossus, you throw like a girl."

"Cut me some slack, Canuck, I pitch with my left!" the boy bit back, causing a fraction of a smirk to appear before the doors opened and Logan turned away. Storm followed close, and was by no means happy.

The anger was pouring off her in waves, it was so bad. The band of five teenagers were following, but at a safe distance. They weren't stupid. A woman who could summon up a lightning bolt with a flick of her wrist was _not_ someone you wanted to be around when she was mad.

And shit, she was mad.

"Logan, what the hell was that?" she snapped, striding up beside him, her voice sharp.

"A Danger Room session," he stated matter-of-factly.

"A _defensive_ Danger Room session."

"Well, you know what they say: '**the best defence is a good offence**.' Or is it the other way around?"

"Logan," she sighed in exasperation, unable to deal with his immature and nonchalant way of saying "fuck it" to almost any problem that arose.

"Listen," he kept his voice even as he stopped to look at her. As the kids turned off to the change room, he and Storm were in the elevator. She needed to change, but wasn't about to back down from talking to him for this. He didn't – he'd gone into the session with jeans, a black t-shirt and his faded leather jacket. "If you don't like it, you can punch and scratch Cyclops all you want."

She huffed, crossing her arms as the elevator dinged, and the door opened onto the first floor. "I'm just the sub," he finished, before he caught sent of the golden boy's telltale cologne he could normally catch from a mile away.

Scott walked past, in another corridor, and Logan raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the devil." He left Storm there to return to the change room and the students, and walked off, catching up with Scott. The man was suffering from the ugliest, unkempt and unruly set of beard and hair combo Logan had ever seen, and was packing a small bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Scott, they were looking for you downstairs; you didn't show."

The man stopped, turning to face Logan. "What do you care?"

"Well, for starters, I had to cover your ass," he stated, none-too-pleased.

"I didn't ask you to."

"You're right," he bit back through clenched teeth. "The Professor did. I was just passing through and—"

"So pass through, Logan!"

When had he become such a jerk? Wasn't he always all about business and polite words, being on his high fucking horse? Logan's nostrils flared. "Hey, Bub, you think you're the only one who cared for her?"

Strike one.

"Stop," Scott barked, turning away.

The animal within seemed to beg for a way out, the need to put this man in his place. But Logan knew better, and grabbed Scott's arm, siding on talking with him instead of attacking him out of the blue.

"When Jean died we all—"

Strike two.

"I said _stop_!"

"Take it easy, kid, I just want to—"

Strike three. You're out.

"I hear her calling out to me, Logan!" Scott hissed, and although he sounded like the type who was heading straight for the loony bin, the Wolverine could see the sincerity in his eyes. He could see how the man's shoulders fell, and his fists clenched. "I see her surrounded by water, screaming at me. Voices…pleading me to come and help."

"Voices?"

"I'm not crazy, Logan. I found this last night."

He reached into one of his jean pockets, pulling out a silver chain. He held it up between them, letting the pendant hang between them, the little red bird twirling. Logan had seen it before – when he'd arrived at the mansion in time to "baby-sit" she'd been wearing it. She'd smiled so sweetly then, and his nose had picked up the scent of honey and….

He shook his head, wishing the memories away and frowning at the pendant instead.

"Looks like a bird."

"It's the phoenix pendant Jean got after coming to this school."

"Why did the Professor give her that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But she always wore it. Look, I found it behind her picture this morning on my desk."

"Maybe you misplaced it?" No he didn't. He knew. He knew that Scott couldn't have had it, because—

"She was wearing it when…," the man in the sunglasses trailed off, unable to continue. He exhaled deeply -- flashes of Jean twirling around in the water, calling out to him.

"You're not going back there like this," Logan stated.

"Why do you care so much?" Scott looked up, glaring through his glasses.

A hesitation passed through the slightly taller man, who sighed. "The only thing you might find is her body."

"At least…then I'll know she's really gone."

Logan knew what Scott was thinking. Cyclops wasn't the only one who'd had Jean on his mind lately, flashes of the water, the accident, voices screaming and calling out. It's why he'd come back to the mansion. He'd wanted clarity, reasons, answers…

"I'm coming with you."

**TBC**.

**A/N**: Okay, I know it may appear a little slow, but I'm hoping the changes so far are noticeable, because trust me, they get bigger and better. Now, I won't hide away chapters to force you to review, but God, getting comments and words from you guys is awesome, so…that little lavender button seems kinda pretty, right? Right? I'd love to hear your opinions and/or any suggestions you might have (and in the long run, I'll need you guys).

Next:

**Chapter 2: _Reality Hits Hard_**

"_**Your mind's only on one thing!"**_

"_**Get to Alkali, **_now!_**"**_

"_**Fire and life incarnate!"**_


	2. Reality Hits Hard

**A/N: **A big thanks to reviwers so far: **MelKat-Productions**, **PryoWhore** and **Rageful Jewel**. I'm glad you three are liking it, and your comments are food for thought. That's it for now, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

_What? She had the gall to go and flirt with __**her**__ boyfriend, right in front of her on a fucking battlefield, but didn't have the guts to acknowledge her presence at all?_

_-/\-_

"_I hear her calling out to me, Logan! I see her surrounded by water, screaming at me. Voices…pleading me to come and help."_

_-/\-_

"_At least…then I'll know she's really gone."_

"_I'm coming with you."_

* * *

_**And now, let's continue…**_

**Chapter ****Two:**

_**Reality Hits Hard**_

_Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, NY._

_September 9__th__, 7:33 PM_

The elevator doors hissed as they slid open, letting two teens arrive at their destination from the basement. Rogue left the circular elevator first, storming off down the hall. Bobby groaned, hot on her heels.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"I'm fine," she stated. _Liar_.

"You don't seem fine; you seem like you're avoiding me," he replied.

She had been. The whole time they'd been in the uniform room with Piotr, Kitty and Kurt, she'd chosen to remain at the complete opposite end of the room. And then, as soon as she put her uniform away, she'd sped out of the room, almost making him think she'd absorbed a mutant with Superspeed recently, giving him no second thought.

"I mean, something's wrong."

"What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him!" Rogue yelled, whirling around to face him, a mixture of emotions etched onto her features. "Other than that I'm wonderful!"

"Hey, I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?" he tried to add soothing tones to his voice, not exactly wanting their little argument to be heard. Undoubtedly some had just heard her outburst, and he'd be damned if anyone else did.

"You're a guy, Bobby," she spat, sighing. "Your mind's only on one thing."

And with that she was gone, leaving an eternally confused Bobby in her wake.

* * *

_Nearby__ hallway -- same time_

"I'm coming with you," Logan stated, and before Scott could object – because he really, _really_ wanted to – the Professor came wheeling around the corner, looking distressed.

"Scott," he pronounced, causing the man to turn to him.

"Professor?"

"I tried looking for her, like you asked me."

"And?" his eyes shone with wonder and hope, but Logan didn't like the look Xavier held.

"Get to Alkali Lake, _now_. Logan, I want you and Ororo to go with him."

"Professor!" Scott sounded affronted that his mentor, friend and father-figure thought he needed help. "I—"

"Scott, be prepared. There is something there…but I fear it's not Jean."

Both men exchanged glances. This did _not_ sound good.

* * *

_X-Jet, somewhere above Alkali Lake_

_Thirty minutes later_

Storm flexed her fingers, gripping the controls tightly. She was nervous. Nervous like there was no tomorrow. The Professor's ominous words weighed heavily on her, and she knew Logan noticed, sitting beside her.

"What did the Professor tell you, 'Ro?" he inquired, not caring to whisper even if Scott was slumped in a seat behind them, asleep. Probably the only sleep he'd had in days.

"He said there were strange weather readings coming from here, as well as high energy readings coming…coming from the middle of the lake," she sighed, and he knew what she was thinking. He was thinking it too.

_That's where Jean saved us…_

"And the next time you call me "Ro", I'll fry you," she added as an afterthought, making him chuckle a little. This was enough to jolt Scott from his sleep.

"Why haven't we landed yet?" he asked in a pressing tone.

"In case you haven't looked out the window, there's too much fog," Wolverine told him a little bitterly. He did _not_ like this on-edge, sleep-deprived, stick-even-further-up-his-ass Scott Summers. "We might land on a tree or in a ditch."

"So why don't we land on the water?"

"The water's boiling. Look, don't you think we already—"

"Logan, why don't you—"

"Boys!" Storm exclaimed, snapping them from getting any further into their Alpha male battle. "I got this under control, so why don't you bit sit back, relax and above all else, be quiet."

They looked to her, a little in awe, watching as her eyes went completely white. The fog swirled and pushed away, allowing the seasoned pilot to land the Blackbird on a patch of rock near the lake.

No sooner had the telltale rocking of the Jet told it's passengers it was safely landed, had Scott unbuckled his seatbelt and raced down the slowly unfolding ramp like a bat out of hell.

"Scott!" Storm and Logan yelled, groaning in exasperation. They unbuckled their seatbelts, and walked out, finding their worried friend on a large rock, watching over the water. He had a far away look on his face, so they stayed back, giving him his space.

They shot to his side in a matter of seconds however, when he fell to his knees, clutching his head. Logan remained stoic – like he'd ever admit he was worried about Cyclops – while Storm placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder.

It was apparently enough to bring him back to reality.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled in agony, looking to the water and ripping off his glasses. Large, powerful and raw beams of optical energy shot out, blasting through the water as he raked twenty or so feet in front of him.

He sighed, putting back on his glasses, his shoulder falling.

"Scott," Storm began. "Are you—"

A loud hissing noise began, and all three adults looked to the water to see it boil hotter and hotter, causing steam to rise. Storm raised an unsteady and shaking hand to form a bubble of wind around them, countering the strong and violent winds that had picked up so suddenly, creating whirlpools in the water.

She gasped as water columns began to rise from the water, swirling on the spot and gaining mass. There were several now, but suddenly, they fell away, creating a shockwave of energy that ripped across the water, climbing onto land and blasting all three off their feet, throwing them a number of lengths back.

When they got back on their feet, all three mouths fell open in an 'o' shape, and breathed was hitched in their throats. Scott was the first to find his voice as he took a step forward.

"Jean…," he breathed.

There, high above water and land, was Jean. Or at least, it looked like her. Her arms were extended at her sides, and she was floating, a light glow that looked like fire surrounding her.

"Jean?" he repeated, stepping closer and slipping away from Storm's grasp as she tried to stop him.

"Scott!" she cried, but Wolverine held her back. She stared at him incredulously.

"Wait," he told her, eyes never leaving Jean. Eyes that were narrowed into a fine line.

"**Fire and life incarnate,"** the redheaded woman spoke, her voice airy and distant, and all together eerie. This was not the Jean they knew. This was not the woman who'd saved them at Alkali Lake a year ago.

Sure, she still wore her black leather uniform with deep red trim. And yes, her hair _had_ grown a lot – it was down to her mid-back now – but there was something about her.

Something about this fire, the level of power she portrayed.

Something about the look in her eyes, the dark twinkle beneath the surface.

Something about the sound of her voice.

Something that told them this was not Jean, no matter how much it looked like her.

But looking like Jean was enough for the man who loved her, as he called her name again. She turned her eyes to him, and Storm gasped, seeing the darkness in her friend's caramel eyes.

"**Fire and life incarnate,"** she repeated. **"Soul and being of power, now and forever."**

She slowly floated down towards them, a hardened look on her face, and everybody went tense.

"**Risen from the ashes, the Phoenix shall soar again."**

This was the last thing she said before her feet touched the ground, her eyes rolled upwards and her knees buckled. Scott shot forward, catching her before she hit the ground and cradling her in his arms.

He exchanged glances with the other two, worry etched into all their faces. Storm was the first to voice their unanimous decision.

"Let's get her on the Jet," she said, turning away and heading for the Blackbird. Scott complied, scooping Jean up in his arms and following her. Logan cast a glance at the water, which had now calmed, and then headed into the Jet as it fired up.

* * *

**A/N:** So much shorter, I know! My many apologies, I just felt like this was the place to end it, after two or three revisions. So…the changes are set in motion now, and I hope you stay tuned to see things play through. You can always send me thoughts or suggestions on the matter via a lovely message! (points to review button) I dare you! :)

Next:

**Chapter 3: I Want To Go Back**

"_**I just feel like he's slipping away."**_

"_**I don't want things to be like this anymore."**_

"_**Take me back! I want to go back!"**_


	3. I Want To Go Back

**A/N**: _**A quick thank you to **PyroWhore **and **s__arahroseserena **for their reviews. Thanks to them, you get chapter three! Also, this is really a chapter where things have changed. A LOT. Hope you like it.**  
_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Risen from the ashes, the Phoenix shall soar again!"_

_-/\__-_

"_Let's get her on the Jet," Storm said, turning away and heading for the Blackbird. Scott scooped up Jean and followed, while Logan shot a glance at the water._

_-/\__-_

"_What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him!"_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter ****Three:**

_**I Want To Go Back**_

_Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, NY._

_September 9__th__, 8:00 PM_

Rogue was bored. Hell, she was _beyond _that! Why in this god awful world had she agreed to sitting down in the living room to watch a movie with the twins of girltown? She listened to Kitty and Jubilee whisper and giggle about the movie.

What had possessed her to put herself through such abominable torture?

"_**You're a guy, Bobby! Your mind's only on one thing!"**_

Ah yes. _That_. The lovely little outburst in the hallway with her boyfriend.

She looked to the screen, playing with a strand of her white steaks, trying to chase the argument out of her head. The psyche that was Bobby insisted on bringing it up, but one swift kick in the ass from Logan's psyche and that was settled.

She tuned back into the movie then, against her better judgment. _A young woman walked along the halls of her new school, completely nervous. A pile of books in her arms, she stopped by a water fountain to get a drink, only to send some papers cascading to the floor by the feet of two boys._

"_O-oh no!" she exclaimed worriedly, bending over to pick up most of the papers. She reached for her class list, but a hand got to it first. She stood, looking at the two boys. One had brown hair, the other as well, although blonde highlights were woven through._

"_Heh, look, man, she's in all our classes," he stated, reading the list._

"_H-hey!" she cried a little weakly. "That's mine."_

"_Are you new?" the brunet inquired, much more sincere then his friend._

"_U-um…yeah," she nodded, shy. "What gave me away?"_

"_Looked a little lost," he shrugged. "But don't worry, we all go through it at some point. If you want, I could give you the tour."_

"_Hey, you forgettin' about me, pal?" his friend laughed. "Ying to your Yang, can't go without me. 'Specially not if there's a hot chick involved."_

_He handed her back her class list, making her smile as she wondered how two such opposite people could seem to be such best friends. "You can __**both**__ give me the tour," she stated._

"What in God's name are ya two watchin'?" Rogue scoffed.

"Shh!" the two girls hissed, continuing to watch. Lord, they were a sad bunch.

And yet, seeing this couldn't stop a certain memory from coming to mind.

_**Rogue sat in class, after being taken in by Xavier and the school. It was weird for her, being accepted so easily despite what she could do. Her fingers itched beneath her long gloves, but she knew she had to keep them on. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't.**_

_**Storm was at the front, writing on the board, and Rogue looked up to copy the notes. It was then she noticed the brunet sitting in front of her, who reached back. He held a Zippo lighter in one hand, one with a shark design, and flicked it open.**_

_**She wondered if he should really be doing that, and noticed the two girls beside her, a petite one with brown hair and a love pink and the word "like" as well as the energetic one who constantly popped her gum, did not take notice to the boy with the lighter.**_

_Must be usual, then,_ _**she thought, frowning.**_

_**She watched in awe as the fire from the lighter grew, settling into a ball of fire in his empty hand, not needing the fuel of the lighter as he shut it off. It was breathtaking, and it brought a smile to her lips.**_

_**The guy looked over his shoulder and noticed her smile, sending her a satisfied smirk, and a wink. His face changed however when the boy seated at the next table over from Rogue reached out, a thing spray of ice shooting towards the fireball.**_

_**It iced-over, temperature rocketing downwards and becoming something he couldn't control. He dropped it and it hit the ground, shattering and causing him to gasp. He looked away from Rogue and sat up straight as Storm turned.**_

"**John,"**_** she said in a disapproving tone.**_

"**Sorry," **_**he apologized, even if it sounded fake. The boy who had iced-over his creation turned to Rogue, smiling.**_

"**I'm Bobby, and that's my friend John,"**_** he whispered. **_**"What's your name?"**

_**She had been about to say**_** "Marie"**_** but suddenly remembered she wanted that past behind her, tucked away. So she answered: **_**"Rogue."**

"**Welcome to Mutant High," **_**he told her, reaching over to place a ball of ice on her desk in the shape of a flower. His friend looked back, smirking, and combined with Bobby's smile, it made Rogue grin.**_

_**Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.**_

"Kit and Jubes boring you with a chick flick again?" a voice broke Rogue from her memories, and she looked over her shoulder to see a blonde girl with several ear piercings and rings leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Huh?"

"Wow, so bored you're spacing out," Tabitha Smith, otherwise known as Boom-Boom, laughed, grabbing the stripe-haired girl's arm. "C'mon, let's get you outta here before your brain turns to mush like theirs."

Rogue gladly let herself be pulled away from the girls who were so engrossed in their movie that they didn't even offer a protest to Tabitha's insult. The two girls started off down the hallway, arm-in-arm.

No sooner had they begun happily teasing the absent Kitty and Jubilee had Rogue fallen silent as they passed Bobby and Kurt in the hallway, the former of which exchanged an odd glance with Rogue.

"Whoa!" Tabitha exclaimed once the boys were out of earshot. "What was _that?_"

"What?"

"The whole long-lost looks," she prodded. "It was like a full-on Romeo and Juliet torn lovers thing!"

Of all the girls in the mansion, Rogue was closest with Kitty and Tabitha, the latter of which had only arrived the previous year, shortly before the school's invasion. Both girls had energy, and a love of talking.

But where Kitty-Land was filled with love songs, posters of hot boys, and a sea of gossip that could drown an elephant, Tabitha-Land held rock n' roll, parties and a sincere love of helping her friends, along with the occasional drop of colorful expressions and language.

Hence, Rogue got along better with Tabitha, allowing her to open up a lot more to the blonde than the petite brunette.

"We're…we're just going through a rough patch," Rogue answered.

"I know. I heard you two in the hall earlier," Tabitha confirmed, and Rogue wondered if the whole _school_ had heard. "What happened in the Danger Room session that made you so tweaked?"

"You mean the session you missed?"

"Ehe…yeah…"

"Nothing. Him and Kitty had each other's backs, and me and Colossus had ours."

"Ah," Tabitha nodded, and Rogue was eternally grateful that Tabitha was one of the very few to ever understand the cryptic and dodgy answers she could provide. The others were Bobby, on occasion Logan and…John.

"This is a classic case of the green eye, is it?"

"What?" Rogue broke from her thoughts again, shaking her head. "No!"

"Then what is it?" the blonde questioned as they headed upstairs.

"I…I'm not sure. I just…I'm tired of this…curse," Rogue breathed, defeated. "I'm tired of not being able to touch, without a fear of sucking the life right outta Bobby. I don't want to hurt him, but…I don't want things to be like this anymore. I just feel like he's slipping away from me because of these stupid powers!"

"Guess you're not a fan of the Prof's great "they are great gifts" speech, huh?"

"Hell no," Rogue exclaimed as they went off down the hall.

* * *

_X__-Jet – same time._

The Jet was flying smoothly, and slowly, to keep from disturbing the unconscious Jean, who was on a med-lab bed in the back of the Blackbird. Scott sat beside her, head in his hands, and Logan and Storm were at the front, the former reading a newspaper with the headline "_Sasquatch Seen Traveling South_" and the latter piloting.

"Why…," Scott was muttering. "Why did you leave us like that? Why did you leave _me_ like that?"

He looked up at the prone form of the redhead, his voice coming out as no more than a whisper now. "Didn't you have any love left for me?"

Suddenly, one of the small suit racks tipped over, followed by a rocking motion of the Jet. Logan sat up, frowning as he looked to the radar screen.

"Storm, I think the X-Jet's computer has a virus."

She frowned as well, putting the plane on Auto-Pilot and walking over to the computer, Scott watching her intently. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?"

"The electrical systems are losing it," Storm replied, looking his way and her eyes widened more. "Everything is going – Oh God!"

Like something out of a horror movie, his head slowly turned to find the redhead hovering a full two feet off the bed, her hair flowing in a non-existent wind and a soft, yet slightly pulsating red glow around her.

"Jean?" he inquired, never taking his eyes off of her floating form. Her eyes were closed, and she still seemed unconscious, but that didn't mean…

**I am not Jean! I have risen from the ashes of hell. I am not the weakling you once knew!**

They all clutched their heads as the hissing and rushed whispering attacked their minds, delivering the message of whatever was causing the woman's strange behavior. Two of them had heard this voice before – a lot, recently – as a whisper in the night, or a scream in a far-off dream.

"Jean, listen to me," Storm pleaded. "Whatever is wrong, the Professor will fix it."

**You're with him?! He's the one who took me away! He took me away from home, and destroyed what I was! What I had!**

"What the hell is she talking about?" Logan growled.

**Take me back! I want to go back!**

"Alkali Lake?"

**Where **_**Xavier**_** first took me from. Twenty years past.**

"Storm," Scott began, looking up at her. "Contact the Professor."

She nodded, disappearing into the back of the Jet, watching Jean's floating form with a wary eye as she passed.

**You aren't listening. You aren't LISTENING!**

_Anger__FuryRage_. All of these emotions were present with the ominous voice in their heads, and she screamed so loud that Storm was forced to her knees in the back, clutching the com-link in her hand.

"Jean, please…stop," Scott begged, crawling to her side and reaching for her hand.

"Holy shit, Cyke, take a look at this!" Logan yelled, drawing Scott away from the woman. He turned to the front, and spotted rocks rising around them outside, big and small. He looked back to Jean and saw her face change – tense, concentration, angered.

"Logan, can you pilot this thing?" he questioned, never taking his eyes off her for fear she might get worse, change in the blink of an eye.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow my lead," Scott answered, getting out his visor from a compartment and then pulling down the ladder attached to the ceiling of the Jet. He climbed to the top and looked at Wolverine, one hand on the handle of the hatch. "Flip that green switch, and leave about eight feet from the rocks at all times.

The Canadian nodded, understanding the plan. "Just don't blink while you're shooting, bub," he warned, flicking the auto-pilot off and trying his hand at it.

Scott unlocked the hatch and pushed it open; climbing the rest of the way until his upper half was outside, precariously leaning against the roof of the Blackbird. He was met with a welcoming from a large rock, which he ducked at the last second, cursing.

He rose again, his hand on his visor, ready for action. He spotted the nearest rock on its way towards the X-Jet and let free an optic blast, shattering it. Quickly he fell into the repetitive motion of firing at anything that looked remotely dangerous for the Jet, and ducking anything that came at _him_ that he didn't get.

Fire. Duck. Fire. Duck. Fire. Duck. Fire – oh crap, that was close.

The last one had created a large cloud of dirt and dust that flew at the windshield of the Jet, caking it with dirt. Logan swore loudly, making sure Scott could hear him from up there, and pressed a tiny button to remove the dirt with wipers.

"Easy, monocle, if I pilot blind, you'll die too!" he barked.

Scott frowned angrily, leaning his head back inside and letting off a small blast that struck Logan on the shoulder, splitting skin. It healed quickly, and Logan turned to glare at the infuriatingly smirking face of Scott Summers.

"Don't flame the shades," he retorted, before Logan growled, slammed the acceleration, and Scott rammed face-first into a rock, swearing.

"Don't get too cocky."

"What's going on?" Storm asked as she came back to the cockpit, frowning at the childish attitude of the two men. And, what the hell? Logan was _piloting_?

Oh dear God in heaven—_doomdoomDOOM!_

"My first flying lesson," Logan smirked. "How'm I doin'?"

"For starters, look where you're freaking going," Scott barked, his voice drifting down from the hatch. Storm looked up, confused as to what he was doing up there. As if reading her mind, he stated simply: "Jean's trying to bring us down."

The weather goddess approached the front, staring in awe at the rocks coming for them as Scott blasted them from above. She turned away quickly, pressing a few buttons on a wall panel and causing it to slide away to reveal a helmet.

She took it from the shelf and walked over to Jean, carefully placing it on her head. She turned back to see Logan's questioning glance.

"Looks a lot like Magneto's helmet," he commented.

"One – watch where you're going," she reminded him sternly, and he turned to pilot again, hearing her slide into the co-pilot seat rather than see. "And Two – I think it's the opposite. Where Magneto's helmet strengthens the mind and mental blocks, this one weakens it, allowing it to be more vulnerable."

"Why's she need it?"

"The Professor told me she would," Storm answered. "He's going to handle what he can from the mansion, using Cerebro."

They heard a curse from above – my, Scott was full of those today – and heard the metallic _plunk_ as his visor landed inside the Jet. Looking out the windshield, they noticed any optic blasts destroying the rocks were considerably thicker.

"Scott, Logan, I'll take it from here," Storm stated, pressing enough buttons to change the manual piloting to her seat, and Logan relaxed. Scott made his way back inside, feeling his way down the ladder and to his visor.

"The Professor had better hurry," he muttered, rubbing his eyes before he put his visor back into the compartment he'd taken it from and put on his glasses.

Whether Storm heard him or not, she gave no answer as her eyes turned white, and the wind outside picked up. Her hands shook at the controls as she manipulated the wind to push away the rocks.

However, one particularly large rock was heading for the Jet. Her hands shook violently as she tried to summon enough power.

"Storm?" Logan inquired, worried.

"I can't use any more power without taking us down with it," she replied, straining. She tried to steer away, but it followed, increasing it's speed.

"Storm," Scott urged.

"Hold on," she whispered, her eyes glowing fierce white.

Suddenly, the rock dropped out of the sky, as did all the others, and the wind went silent. Storm relaxed, and those not driving turned to look at Jean. She was back on the bed, no ethereal glow about her, a somewhat peaceful look on her face.

Logan was the one to break the silence.

"I need a cigar."

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty then. The Tabitha Smith to envision here is the one from X-Men Evolution. Although a small secondary character in that series, I've turned her into a supporting one here, and a good friend of Rogue's. So now you guys know what I borrowed from X-Men Evolution :)

Next:

**Chapter 4: A Game Of Memory**

"_**This isn't diplomacy. This is supremacy."**_

"_**And even if you are stuck with draining energy, there has to be another mutant who can let off energy**__**."**_


	4. A Game of Memory

**A/N**: A quick thanks to reviewers, as per usual, you guys are great (hoping to see more though ) )

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_I don't want to hurt him, but…I don't want things to be like this anymore. I just feel like he's slipping away from me because of these stupid powers!"_

_-/\-_

"_Whatever is wrong, the Professor will fix it."_

_-/\-_

"_Welcome to Mutant High."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter ****Four:**

_**A Game of Memory**_

_Secretary of Mutant Affairs, Washington DC_

_September __10th, 8:43 AM_

Henry "Hank" McCoy was in his office early this morning, busily reading a National Science magazine when his secretary walked in. She gasped at seeing him hanging from the ceiling and nearly dropped the books in her arms.

He looked down towards her and raised a questioning eyebrow over the glasses that were somehow staying on his blue and furry face. "Yes, Barbara?"

"D-Dr. McCoy, the meeting h-has already begun," she stammered, composing herself.

"Thank you, Barbara," he smiled before jumping down, landing on his feet and depositing his magazine on his desk. He straightened his tie, put on his suit jacket and walked out.

As soon as he was well away from his office, his fast paced walking turned into running – on all fours, like an ape. He had waited until he'd been out of sight of his secretary, because she greatly chastised him when he did this.

She may not approve of someone of high standing acting as such, but Hank needed it every once in a while, or else the _Beast_ inside got restless. And a restless, caged, and frustrated Beast was never a good thing.

He made it to the board room in record time, skidding to a stop before the door and straightening up, adjusting his suit. He went inside, pushing the door open, back to business-mode.

"Mr. President," he made his presence known.

"Have a seat, Hank," the President acknowledged, motioning to the empty chair at his left side. The blue mutant did just that, offering the man a friendly nod, whereupon he was handed a page. "Homeland security was tracking Magneto."

"We got hits in Montreal, Detroit and Genosha," Bolivar Trask stated, making Hank turn his attention to him. In Hank's opinion, Trask was not a likeable man. He was often brash, selfish, and blood-thirsty, and he had made it known long ago he did not particularly favour the mutant population. "NAVSAT lost his trace when he crossed the border, but we did get the constellation prize."

He turned to a screen and hit a button on his remote, causing the screen to flicker to life. Mystique was depicted then, sitting in a questioning room, hand-cuffed.

"We picked her up at the FDA of all places," Trask chuckled maliciously.

"You know who she's been imitating?" the President asked Hank, who raised a questioning eyebrow. "Secretary Trask here."

_Ah, so that explains his attitude_, Hank pondered as irritation crossed Trask's face.

"Well not anymore she can't," he muttered. "We've got her."

"You think your prisons can hold her?" Hank questioned.

"We've developed new prisons, Hank," Trask grinned. "Mobile. We'll be one step ahead this time."

"_Where is Magneto?"_

Everyone looked to the screen then, as a man sat across from Mystique with files and a pen, an unidentifiable look on his face.

"_Raven, I asked you a question," the man said, but the blue skinned mutant did not look at him, and merely stared at the table._

"_I don't answer to my slave name," she spat._

"_Raven Darkholme, that's your real name, isn't it?" he questioned, leaning forward. "You had a family once, remember? Or has __**he**__ convinced you otherwise?"_

"_My family tried to kill me you pathetic meat sack!" she hissed, bearing her teeth quite like an animal as she look up to glare._

"_Mystique then," he gave in. "Tell me…where is he?"_

_Calmly, she shape-shifted into Magneto. "In here. With us," she replied in __**his**__ voice._

"_I don't want to play games with you," the man told her, frustrated._

"_You don't want to play games with me?" she grinned, turning into him._

"_Tell me! Where is Magneto!"_

"_You wanna know where he is?" she purred, leaning forward and shape-shifting back to her original shape. Suddenly, she slammed her head into his, kicked her chair back into two guards, and leapt across the room._

_She saddled herself between the man and the wall, pinning him there with her legs and choking him with the hand-cuff chains._

"_Homosapien!" she hissed in his ear._

Trask shut off the TV and everyone blinked a few times before turning to the President.

"You know, having her will only provoke Magneto," Hank pointed out. "But at least it does give us some diplomatic leverage."

"On principal I can't negotiate with these people," the President reminded him, and Hank was forced to ignore his disdain for the man's usage of "_these people_".

"I thought that's why you appointed me, sir?" Hank questioned, keeping a level tone.

"Yes, it is."

"But that's not why you called me here…"

"No, _this_ is," he handed Dr. McCoy the rest of the folder, and the blue mutant opened it up, looking down upon the file of a mutant boy looking no more than 13 years old. His hair was shaved off, and his skin had a sickly green tint to it. "It's what she stole from the FDA."

"Dear Lord," Hank breathed, reading on and barely registering the emblem for Worthington Labs in the top corner. He adjusted his glasses, looking up at the President. "Is this viable?"

"We believe it is."

"You realize the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?"

"Yes, I do. That's precisely why we need some of your…diplomacy now."

The mutant's eyes narrowed, seeing right through the façade that had been presented to him. He hadn't spent this many years involved in politics to be stumped. "This isn't diplomacy, it's supremacy."

"Hank, listen—"

"I will have no part in this," he stated, pushing back his chair and standing up. "Good day, Mr. President,"

* * *

_Xavier's School for the Gifted, Westchester, NY_

_September 10th, 10:20 AM_

**BAMF!**

Rogue gasped and whirled around on her bed to see Kurt Wagner sitting at the edge, prehensile tail flicking around. A smell of sulphur invaded her nostrils, and she once again wondered how it was that he could endure the stench.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed finally, placing a hand to her chest to stop an impending heart attack. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I tend to do zat a lot," he apologized, grinning sheepishly and offering a bright contrast to his dark blue skin via his white teeth. "Tabitha said you vanted to see me?"

"Well…," she sighed, turning to face him completely and crossing her legs. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She wasn't even sure how, but she needed to talk to someone about it.

She'd heard from Tabitha, and she thought it might be time to hear from a guy, especially one who was close to the person her distressing matter involved. She was quite glad then, that she and Kurt had grown close during his stay at the mansion.

"You've been like an older brother to me since you arrived, and I've always valued the advice you've offered me," she said truthfully, twisting her hands together a little nervously. "And I need that advice again."

"So vat can I do for you?"

"Well…there's this guy—"

"Bobby."

Rogue glanced up to find Kurt grinning, and it brought a soft smile to her as well. "Ya," she nodded. "He…he hasn't been into our relationship that much lately and…I think it's because of…my curse."

"Listen Rogue," he began, placing a three-fingered hand on her covered shoulder. "Vat you have is a gift. If Bobby cannot understand zat, den he obviously is not meant for you. Dere must be someone else out there for you."

"Kurt…that's the thing. There's nobody! Every boy I have ever touched has had their energy drained! I put one in a coma already, and Bobby…I can see him weakening. Every kiss, every touch…it's taking its toll."

"Mutation is very unpredictable. For all ve know the energy draining could just be a phase. I did not discover my teleportation powers until years later," Kurt attempted to console her. "And…even if you are stuck with draining energy, dere has to be another mutant who can let off energy."

Rogue froze, sitting still at his words.

"I vill let you t'ink on dat," he told her, standing up.

"Thanks, Kurt," she nodded absent-mindedly before --**BAMF!**—he was gone.

"Let off energy…," she mused aloud, her mind thinking back to a cold night – it might've been in spring, but she really couldn't remember – a year previous.

_**Rogue walked outside on the grounds, arms wrapped around herself, admiring the calm and serene beauty that was the night. The moon shone above, only a small crescent tonight, but with enough reflection to light her path.**_

_**She hadn't been sleeping well lately, an overload of psyches in her head, and broken and fragmented memories that were not all her own had been plaguing her dreams. She leaned against the railing of her favourite place – the gazebo – and watched the sky.**_

_**Suddenly, a stream of fire ignited into the air not far from her. She frowned, hopping down the steps two at a time and heading for the continuous streams of fire that lit up the skyline.**_

_**Ducking in behind a tree, she spotted Pyro, Zippo lighter in hand, blasting fireballs into the air, looking none too pleased. As he got through about four more, she edged closer, until she was behind a tree ten feet from him.**_

_**He stopped, panting. "Not that I don't mind being admired, I just don't fancy stalkers," he stated, provoking a grin from her as she stepped out of the shadows, walking up.**_

"_**What is there to admire about a pissy teenager?" she teased.**_

"_**What, you don't think letting off this kinda energy makes a guy look hot?" he smirked, chuckling at his own double-meaning.**_

"_**The expression is **_**'**letting off steam**'**_**, John. And it's more nerve-wracking than hot."**_

"_**That excited, are ya?"**_

"_**Not **_that_** kind of nerve-wracking. It's got more to do with the crazed gleam ya get in your eyes when ya turn all firestarter."**_

"_**You know me, can't stay away from my flames," he reminded her, flicking his lighter open as he spoke.**_

"_**A boy who loves fire almost as much as he loves himself; now that's endearing," she chuckled, adorning a smirk quite like his own as she patted his cheek with a gloved hand. "Go to bed before you blow something up and get into trouble, **_again_**, will ya Johnny?"**_

"_**Worried about me?" he smirked, leaning forward. She'd called him Johnny, a name only **_she_** used for him. "Wow, and here I was thinking Bobby was all that plagued your thoughts."**_

"_**Sometimes, John. Only sometimes," she said, turning on her heel and heading back for the mansion. "'Night."**_

"_**Yeah…," he nodded absently, watching her go. "G'nite…"**_

**A/N:** Three times. Three times I redid the little flashback Rogue has, so I hope I finally got things right. It's still not perfect for me, but hey, that's why I've got readers to tell me what they think, right? D Anyway, hope its okay, I'm sorry for any long update wait, but work is attempting to murder me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and leave me your thoughts!

Next:

**Chapter 5: Code of Ethics**

"_**But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern without and superhuman authority behind it."**_

"_**The astral plane..."**_

"_**When I wake – the fun begins."**_


	5. Code of Ethics

**Author's Note:** A thanks to **CaptMacKenzie**, **laenamoradadeROGUE** and yet again, **sarahroseserena** for their reviews. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_You realize the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?"_

_-/\-_

"_Jean?" he inquired, never taking his eyes off of her floating form. Her eyes were closed, and she still seemed unconscious, but that didn't mean…_

_**I am not Jean! I have risen from the ashes of hell. I am not the weakling you once knew!**_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter ****Five:**

_**Code of Ethics**_

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, NY_

_September 10th, 1__2:35 PM_

"When an individual acquires great power, the use, or misuse of those powers is everything," Xavier spoke, sitting before a class of fifteen to twenty students who all listened intently. "Will it be for the greater good? Or will it be used for personal gain? Or for destructive manners? Now, this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Yes, Jubilee."

"Because we're mutants," she answered simply.

"Precisely," he nodded, smiling. "For psychics this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our powers, and when do we cross the line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?"

"But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern without any superhuman authority behind it," Kitty pointed out.

"Einstein wasn't a mutant," Xavier replied, before grinning. "As far as we know."

The class chuckled, and Xavier took this opportunity to turn to the TV in the corner. "Now, let me show you a case study from one of my friends and colleagues, Moira McTaggert, on Muire Island. Switch, the TV please."

The young boy with round glasses blinked once, turning on the TV. Onscreen, a woman stood in a lab coat, an unconscious man lying in a hospital bed behind her.

"_The man you see behind me was born with no high-level brain functions. His organs have assisting work, but he has no consciousness to speak of._"

With a nod from Xavier, Switch blinked again, turning it off.

"Now, still on the subject of psychics and ethics, does this bring anything to mind for anyone?" Xavier asked, and Kitty raised a tentative hand. "Yes, Kitty?"

"So, theoretically speaking: if a psychic was to escape an accident leading to death, they could "transfer" their consciousness into a person who's brain dead?" she questioned, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Very good, yes," he nodded again. "For example, take a father of four with terminal cancer, a man with such a life to live and people to provide for. Would it be acceptable to transfer his consciousness into this man? How are we to decide what falls within the range of ethical behaviour and what…"

He trailed off, and his face changed into a concerned frown. Lights around the classroom flickered, and his frown worsened. The students exchanged glances, confused.

"Professor?" Jubilee called.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," he told them, still staring into space. "Class dismissed."

As the students nodded and began to pack up their things, Xavier wheeled out of the room at a fast pace, causing Jubilee and Kitty to look to one another.

"Think he's alright?" the petite brunette inquired.

"Hope so, Kit," her friend answered. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

_Medical Lab – same time_

The door slid open with a faint hissing noise, allowing Scott, Storm and Logan to come in, pulling a vibrant redhead on a stretcher.

"Professor—"

"Storm explained everything," Xavier cut off Scott, nodding as they placed the stretcher beside the examination bed. "I need all of you out, _now_."

They obliged – Scott somewhat reluctantly of course – and the Professor began hooking up the necessary wires to her. He then found a clear helmet with little color nodes on it and fit it over her head, placing his hands on either side of it.

He closed his eyes, and as he focused, Jean's eyes snapped open – black.

* * *

_Astral Plane__ – same time_

Charles Xavier was a man who had spent many years traveling the lengths of his telepathic powers and the aspects of mutant abilities related to it. He'd been many places, met handfuls of telepaths, but he had rarely – if ever – had to venture into the darkness of their minds.

Very rarely had he traveled into the depth of their psyches into a world of souls, spirits and minds in order to see their true power.

Very rarely had he been here, in this black corner of the world in between life and death, sleeping and waking…

"The astral plane…," he breathed.

"**Xavier,"** a woman's voice came to him then like the hissing of wind in between the leaves of a tree. He looked up and watched as Jean Grey faded into view through the blackness, a faint glow around her.

"Jean."

"**Please, Xavier, I know you're not stupid,"** she scoffed, her eyes coming to life with dancing flames as fire rose from her body, staying an inch or two from her body.

He sighed – he really had wished he could have spoken with Jean and that…that this _thing_ wasn't going to be in issue. "Phoenix," he stated. "What have you done with Jean?"

"**Oh, I keep her around,"** the woman smiled, eyes gleaming with malice. **"She's just stepped down from the plate to allow me some time to breathe. After all, it isn't very comfortable being imprisoned in my host's body for twenty years."**

"You were imprisoned because Jean was instable with you at the helm."

"**That's what you've always said! But you know nothing! Without me, Jean was weak! She was nothing more than a pawn in a life-size game of chess – a piece worthy of being thrown aside."**

"No, she was safe. She was able to control her powers. She—"

"**Control? What was there to control? You placed away all my powers and **_**hers**_** behind those blocks, and gave her such a small dose."**

"Those blocks were mean to hold you no matter what. How are you free?"

"**Those psychic blocks were fine for a young mutant, but Jean's mutation grew stronger at Liberty Isle, and so did I. Little by little, your mental blocks fell away, and Jean's power grew from mine. She embraced the power, Xavier.**** EMBRACED IT!"**

"You don't belong here. This is Jean's world, it is her life."

"**She would not have a life to live were it not for me!"** The Phoenix roared, the flames around her growing with one fluid motion and wrapping around the Professor. **"When the mass of water collapsed on Jean, I placed a psychic cocoon around her body to preserve it for me. She survived this long **_**because of me**_**, and without me, she would be lost beneath the waters."**

"Why have you returned?"

"**Too long I've waited, Xavier. Too long I've been kept from this world, hidden away within this woman's mind – watching, waiting. I shall wait no more! I have returned to this world, and when I wake – the fun begins."**

Like a shockwave, a ring of fire rippled out from the redhead, along with a wave of disruptive psychic energy. Before he knew it, Xavier was thrust backwards, flying through the darkness.

* * *

_Xavier's office – some twenty minutes later_

"What exactly is the Phoenix?" Storm asked, being the only one between herself and Logan to find a voice as they stood in Xavier's office.

"The Phoenix is a great amount of power," Xavier began, clasping his hands together and leaning his elbows on his desk. "It travels the world looking for new host whenever the last one dies. When it doesn't inhabit a body, the Phoenix acts as a guardian against injustice. It is a miracle worker."

"Then what's the trouble, Professor?"

"When it finds a host, it takes advantage of all the new emotions it has never felt before. It becomes uncontrollable, unstable and mad with power," Xavier stated, before taking a deep breath and looking at them both with a heavy gaze. "And I do not know how to stop it."

"So that's it? You have all this information then suddenly you give us a brick wall?" Logan growled, unable to contain his anger at the thought of this _creature_ tearing Jean apart from within, using her emotions against her mental state.

"Logan, you must understand. I have collected the information I could over the years, and done what I could to keep the Phoenix within Jean's subconscious, on a level that it could do no harm," Xavier went on. "But the events at Alkali Lake last year have produced unforeseen consequences."

Just then, Kitty walked through the door, breaking the tension settling in as she walked right _through_ Wolverine. The latter is caught off guard, eyes wide, staring at her.

"Oh, right," she giggled a little, feeling his gaze bore into her. "_Knock, knock_."

"Come in," he growled, making her smile.

"Professor," she began, turning to Xavier. "There's a mutant named Henry McCoy waiting for you in the common room."

"Hank?!" Storm exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Thank you, Kitty."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't exactly have much to say for this chapter, except that I hope I'm doing okay on the Pheonix characterization.

Next:

**Chapter 6: Cure for the Itch**

"_**We have finally discovered the answer to uniting mutants and humans alike!"**_

"_**What the fuck is there to cure? You wanna stop us mutants, fat fucking chance!"**_

"_**Hank, I think she's going to kill me."**_


	6. Cure for the Itch

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_You realize the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?"_

_-/\-_

"_When an individual acquires great power, the use, or misuse of those powers is everything," Xavier spoke, sitting before a class of fifteen to twenty students who all listened intently. "Will it be fore the great good? Or will it be used for personal gain? Or for destructive manners?"_

_-/\-_

"_**Too long I've waited, Xavier. Too long I've been kept from this world, hidden away within this woman's mind – watching, waiting. I shall wait no more! I have returned to this world, and when I wake – the fun begins."**_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter ****Six:**

_**Cure for the Itch**_

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, NY_

_September 10th, __1:00 PM_

"Hank!" Storm exclaimed happily as she rushed across the common room to hug the large, burly and furry blue mutant. He grinned, patting her on the back.

"It's good to see you, Ororo."

"I love what you've done with your hair," she commented.

"You too."

"Hank, it's been a long time," Xavier stated, wheeling up and leaving Logan in the doorway, studying.

"Charles, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"You are always welcome here. You are a part of this place."

"Yes, well…," the man sighed deeply, indicating something was not good. "I have news from the President and I…I took the quickest flight here."

"Is it Magneto?" Storm inquired.

"No, he's still in hiding," Hank shook his head. "They did however manage to catch Mystique. She was trying to steal information from the Pharmaceutical Department."

"Thanks for the news, bub," Logan said from the doorway. "Where's the rest of the blue man group?" McCoy looked over, growling slightly.

_Pull yourself together, Hank. You have better control than this!_ He told himself, relaxing.

"This is Hank McCoy," Storm stepped up, placing a hand on his blue arm. "He was one of the first X-Men, Logan. Even before me."

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago," Hank chuckled, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as Logan took a seat on the desk.

"He's now the Secretary of Mutant Affairs," Storm finished.

"Right, a secretary," Logan smirked, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Nice suit."

"Henry, this is Logan," Xavier spoke up, trying to diffuse anymore tension. "He's—"

"Wolverine," Hank grinned, making it his turn to poke fun. "I hear you're quite an animal."

But Logan was good at this banter. Hell, he and Scott couldn't hold a proper conversation without it. "Look who's talking."

Hank's grin fell, allowing Logan to count yet another point for himself as the blue man's fists clenched.

"You know Magneto's going to get Mystique, right?" Storm piped up.

"Magneto's not the problem," Xavier stated, causing everyone to turn to him. "Is he?"

"Not our most pressing one," Hank shook his head. "It's what Mystique tried to steal. It was a report on something that Worthington Labs is working on. It can supposedly suppress the mutant x-gene."

"Suppress?" Logan frowned.

"Permanently," Hank said, just above a pained whisper, causing the three to gasp. "They're calling it a cure."

Oh, how quickly the weather can change. Lightning sounded outside in the sunny skies and the three men looked to Storm, who was _not_ pleased. "That's ridiculous. You can't 'cure' being a mutant!"

"Well, scientifically speaking—"

"Since when did we become a disease?" she snapped, arms crossed. "How can anybody in their right—"

"Have you met with Warren yet?" Xavier asked Hank, diluting her rant to nothing.

"Am I missing something?" Logan asked, lost again. Man, they had to stop mentioning things that poor old drifter knew nothing about.

"The owner of Worthington Labs," Storm answered, turning to this subject instead, but not by any means doing it calmly. "Warren Worthington the Second. He sent his mutant son here when he was about ten."

"He wants to cure us, when his son's a mutant too? Sounds like a genuine Stryker to me," Logan growled.

"Logan, we don't necessarily know if he's testing on mutants," Xavier reassured him.

"Actually, the source of the cure _is_ a mutant," Hank said. "I have a meeting with him in two days."

Just then, Xavier fell silent before he could give an answer, his face hardening.

"They're announcing it now."

* * *

_Living room – same time_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now facing a critical moment in humanity where those who are different are being shunned from society,_" the Persian Woman onscreen spoke, standing at a small podium in front of press and photographers alike. "_Here with us today is the brilliant man who has learned to solve this problem. Dr. Warren Worthington the Second!"_

"This can't be good," Bobby whispered to Kitty, who sat next to him.

"_We_ _have finally discovered the answer to uniting mutants and humans alike. These so-called mutants are people, just like us. Their affliction is nothing more than disease – a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you there's hope_," the man said, an air of rich business about him. He wore a suit of course, and his gray hair was gelled back slightly. "_This site was once the world's most famous prison! It will now be the source of freedom – for all mutants who choose it._"

His assistant unlocked a briefcase, handing him a small vial which he held up before the crowd.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, people of the world, I proudly present to you the cure to mutation. The end to all the prejudice. My fellow Americans, say hello to a new future, shining brighter than ever before!"_

As the crowd onscreen cheered, the mutants gathered in the living room gasped, sending a series of murmurs rippling through them. Rogue was the most interested, staring at the TV in awe, as if it were a life line.

Sitting beside her, Tabitha cast a worried glance at her friend, and then over at Bobby to see if he was paying any attention.

He wasn't.

He was too wrapped up with talking to Kitty about what had just been announced.

_Figures_, Tabitha thought with annoyance, before Rogue shot from her seat and the blonde was forced to follow.

* * *

_Downtown streets__, NY._

_Roughly __twenty minutes later_

"_Earlier today Worthington Labs owner Warren Worthington the Second announced his company's revolutionary cure for the mutant x-gene_."

These were the words that stopped a man of nineteen years in his path and made him turn to a TV store located amongst the mass of boutiques on the New York street he walked. There were about two dozen people standing in front if it, eyes and faces glued to the ten or fifteen screens there, listening intently.

The young man slowly walked back to the boutique, not exactly caring that he was supposed to be raiding some grocery store or another for supplies right now.

"_The discovered formula has no disclosed publication date as of yet, but select few clinics all around town have been seen singing papers from workers wearing the Worthington Labs logo. Presented to the public by Mr Worthington himself, the cure is said to be the key to unite humans and mutants alike, and free the latter of what is being called an affliction—"_

"That's fucking disgusting," the young man growled, wiggling his fingers as a severe itching sensation started up – one that he knew all too well to be the need to burn.

Several people turned to look at the speaker, finding an angry-looking nineteen year old with light brown, practically dirty blonde hair that seemed to be both naturally bleached by the sun, and aided by golden highlights. His grey-blue eyes were narrowed. "How can you mindless drones listen to this shit? It's insane."

"Look, buddy, not everyone thinks the same," one man said. "I mean, hell, it might be a nice effort by these scientist guys to get these freaks a normal life. You seem to forget everybody's got their own opinion."

"And you seem to forget these "_freaks_" live amongst you, _buddy_," he added the last word with cynical and sickening effort, before bringing up a hand and pressing his index and thumb together to start up his gas emitter. A fireball quickly appeared in his hand.

The man who had talked back to him recoiled into the group, melding in and wishing to dissolve from the pyromaniac's sight completely.

No such luck.

"Listen here, dickhead," the firestarter spat, taking a step forward that made the man cringe as the fireball swirled in his hand. "This cure is pure bullshit. You wanna stop us mutants, well fat fucking chance! We aren't some shit you can cure, because we're not a disease. We're people – people who are stronger, faster, smarter and _better_ than humans. So you better get used to having us around, because soon – we're gonna own this dump."

The young man turned away and began to walk off – but not before chucking his fireball over the crowd and into the boutique window, destroying all the TV screens as they replayed footage of Worthington the Second's announcement of the cure.

* * *

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, NY_

_Common Room – same time_

Scott Summers stormed into the room, looking flustered. At first the Professor was afraid something was amiss with Jean – since he knew Scott had not left her side much since they'd arrived. But his words quelled the old man's fear – to a degree.

"What kind of ridiculous idea is a cure?"

"My point exactly," Storm nodded; happy at least _one_ of men at this Institute shared her opinion. At times, she very much missed the offer of female support Jean gave. "There's nothing wrong with any of us."

_SNIKT!_

Everyone turned to Logan, who had just let out the claws on his right hand, and was staring at them intently. "Right, 'cause I expect everyone to understand a guy with indestructible knives in his fist," he muttered.

"Logan's right," Xavier nodded, surprising all three of them.

"What?" they questioned. Storm and Scott frowned, looking at the Professor oddly for agreeing, and to Logan for thinking he was wrong. Logan merely blinked, wondering how the hell it was that Xavier was agreeing.

He noticed the looks from the other two and shrugged.

"He's right," Xavier repeated. "Mankind is simple un-informed."

"But what kind of coward would take such a thing just to fit in?" Cyclops scoffed.

"Is it really cowardice to save oneself from persecution? Not all of us can fit in so easily, you should know this yourself, Scott," Hank stated, causing Scott to turn and notice him for the first time since he'd stormed into the room.

"Beast?" the brunet squinted, as if he thought he was seeing things.

"Hello, Scott," the blue-haired mutant grinned, standing up as the young man grinned, coming over to hug the larger man. "It's been a long time."

"It really has been. But what…what are you doing here?" Scott questioned.

"I'd come from a meeting with the President to tell you of Worthington Lab's discovery before you found out from the announcement."

"Which makes me wonder," Logan spoke up gruffly. "What's to say the government ain't involved in this?"

"I can assure you the government had nothing to do with this."

"We've all heard that before."

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws!"

Wolverine blinked once or twice, and then turned to Xavier and Scott, frowning. "Did he just call me '_boy_'?"

At that moment, Rogue stormed into the room, looking excited. This brought Tabitha in behind her, who looked like she was trying to stop the stripe-haired girl.

"Is it true, Professor, they can cure us?" Rogue asked without hesitation.

"Yes, Rogue, it appears to be true," the Professor sighed, causing everyone else to exchange glances.

"Bunch a crap if you ask me," Tabitha muttered, crossing her arms.

"I agree with you completely, Tabitha," Storm said softly, causing the blonde to look at her, surprised. Since when did Mrs. Monroe agree with a sentence that involved a curse word? Okay, so it was only 'crap' but still – this was Storm! "They can't cure us, wanna know why?"

The white-haired woman walked over, a peaceful smile on her face as she placed her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "Because there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you…or any of us for that matter."

As an awkward silence settled in, Wolverine's watch beeped.

"Hm, look at the time," he chuckled. "Almost two o'clock already."

"I best be going soon," Hank concluded. "Professor, is there anything I could help you with before I leave?"

"Actually, there is," Xavier nodded, knowing long before Hank had asked that the blue-furred mutant knew there was business to speak of.

Storm and Scott began to walk out then, the latter ushering out the two teenagers in front of him.

"Along, Logan," the weather witch looked back sternly.

"Oh, right, I knew that," the man chuckled, following.

"So, where's Jean?" Hank asked simply. He'd been told that the three had gone to find Jean – or what came up on the readings as Jean – down at Alkali some time before he'd arrived.

"That's what I want you to help me with," Xavier sighed, and Hank was taken aback by the weariness held in the other man's voice. Never had he seen the Professor this exhausted other then when— "The phoenix has returned."

"How did this happen?"

"Last year, there was an accident. We all thought Jean was dead, but then Scott…he began to hear things. I believe at first he was merely haunted by her memory, but then he asked for me to scan the lake with Cerebro."

"And you found traces of her power, yes, you told me on the phone. They went to retrieve her, I assume?"

"Yes…but…I traveled into her mind, Hank. And I went straight into the _Astral Plane_."

"Oh my."

"But…I did not speak with Jean there. I spoke with the Phoenix," Xavier sighed. "I currently have her stable in the med-lab, but I am afraid that won't last long."

"What is it, Charles? What's wrong?"

"Hank…I…I think she's going to kill me."

"What?!" the blue-skinned mutant cried, shocked. He couldn't have looked more shocked if he'd just been zapped by an electrokinetic mutant. "Professor, that isn't poss—"

"I need your help, Hank," Xavier pleaded. "I understand you know of the research my friend Moira is working on."

Dr. McCoy blinked a few times…had he really…? Was Charles seriously contemplating…? "You think it's going to work?" he asked finally.

"I have reason to believe so."

"Then…," Hank sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them between his fingers and shirt, while the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then let us hope Jean can finally rid herself o the Phoenix."

* * *

**A/N:** A special one for you, Kirstie. Because I know you're reading this in France, I was gonna split this in two, so it wasn't as big. But I told myself, you know what, you're gonna need as much as you can get for three weeks! So, dedication to you my friend.

To anyone else, review for a preview of the next chapter, and to let me know there's interest in the next chapter! Thanks!

Next:

**Chapter ****7: Mors Certa - Vita Incerta**

"_**I haven't thought of you as my student in years. In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."**_

"_**Bet he's never had someone he cared about he couldn't be with."**_

"_**And you all go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. Only when the air is still and the night has fallen they come for you."**_


	7. Mors Certa – Vita Incerta

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** A quick thank you to **Marylouue**, **coup fatal** and **Charmedfan90** for their awesome reviews. With that said, enjoy.

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Permanently," Hank said, just above a pained whisper, causing the three to gasp. "They're calling it a cure."_

_-/\-_

_Rogue was the most interested, staring at the TV in awe, as if it were a life line. Sitting beside her, Tabitha cast a worried glance at her friend, and then over at Bobby to see if he was paying any attention._

_He wasn't._

_-/\-_

"_Listen here, dickhead," the firestarter spat, taking a step forward that made the man cringe as the fireball swirled in his hand. "This cure is pure bullshit. You wanna stop us mutants, well fat fucking chance! We aren't some shit you can cure, because we're not a disease. We're people – people who are stronger, faster, smarter and better than humans. So you better get used to having us around, because soon – we're gonna own this dump."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Mors Certa – Vita Incerta**_

_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, NY_

_September 10th, __7:00 PM_

Tabitha Smith, wearing a long trenchcoat with the collar popped to cover most of her face, headed for the front door of the mansion, careful not to make too much noise.

"Goin' somewhere, Tabby?" a voice asks, thick with southern twang.

_That girl's got an undiscovered sixth sense_, Tabitha thought as she turned around to face Rogue, who leaned into the doorway of the living room.

"Um, kind of…," Tabitha replied. "Just…going to see some friends. A little party."

"Liar," the brunette chuckled, smiling.

"Who says?"

"If it was a party, you'd invite me. You know I love to get outta here for some fun," the southerner reasoned, making Tabitha mentally curse how true that was.

"Well, you've got some things to work out here, so I didn't wanna pull you away from it."

Rogue sent her friend a look, crossing her arms. Tabitha groaned, knowing it was no use. "I'm _**so**_ gonna regret this."

"Thanks, Tabby," Rogue grinned ecstatically, following her friend out.

* * *

_East Corridor – same time_

"I don't understand," Storm said, walking alongside Xavier down the hall. "Magneto's a fugitive; we have a mutant in the cabinet, a president who understands us…why are we still hiding?"

"We are not hiding. We still have enemies out there," Xavier explained. "And I must protect my students; you know that."

"Yes, but we can't be students forever."

"Haha, Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years," Xavier chuckled. "In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."

Storm stopped in her tracks, looking at the Professor with a shocked expression. He however slowed his chair, smiling at her as if his words were not so important and heavy.

"But…Scott…," she hesitated.

"Scott's a changed man. He took Jean's death so hard."

"But she's not…we found her."

"I have already explained to you that she will most likely be different. In all likelihood she may not even be the Jean you remember," he sighed. "I always thought Scott was the man for the job, and it was up until a short time following Jean's death before I changed my mind. Scott…Scott is like a son, and he was my first student…but I'm afraid that certain events may change him, and it may not be for the best if he took over. You of all people know how fast the weather can change."

"There's something you're not telling us," Storm realized, speaking slowly, her voice filled with worry. Scott was the man for the job; he always had been, so why was Xavier setting this on her shoulders now?

He didn't answer, and instead pulled away, leaving her to think alone in the hall.

* * *

_A church, some rural backstreet of New York_

_Roughly 7:35 PM_

"Here's what I think we need to do," a man said, standing in front of a podium. The wooden speaking mantle was placed on a slightly elevated platform, which was at the front of the church, overlooking at least fifty mutants, if not more, sitting row on row, and leaning against posts and walls.

MUTANTS AGAINST THE CURE – these signs were hung up everywhere both inside and outside on billboards and posts.

"This is about getting organized," the man continued, "bringing out complains to the right people! We need to put together a committee and talk to the government."

From seats in a far corner, half-hidden by the shadow of a large statue, Rogue and Tabitha sat side-by-side, listening.

"Who are these people?" Rogue leaned over to ask.

"They're mutants, like us," Tabitha replied. "But they…they have a harder time fitting in. It's not easy for them as it is for us."

It was true. A lot of them were either tattooed for "marks" as mutants, or their skin was a different color, or they had spikes, or needles, or fins or scales. Their mutation was obvious, and it made it harder for them to go about a life in the world.

Then Tabitha's words rang in Rogue's mind. _It's not easy for them as it is for us._

"Who said this was easy?" she inquired, causing Tabitha to look over as she motioned to her thick layers of clothing and gloves.

"They don't understand," the man was saying as the two girls tuned back in. "They don't know how it feels to be a mutant. We need to show them; educate them! Let them know that we're here to stay! Our powers are a blessing, and a gift from those of higher power who wish for us to do better!"

"Bet he's never had someone he cared about he couldn't be with," Rogue muttered, looking down and tugging at her gloves. From a dark corner near the door, a nineteen-year-old, who had come to know her well over years at Xavier's, watched intently.

_What's she doing here_? Pyro thought, narrowing his eyes. _Why isn't she in her safely warmed paradise house with the Popsicle, living their happy-go-lucky lives?_

For the second time today his fingers itched with the need to burn in his anger, but this time he ignored it, watching and listening as she leaned over to talk with Tabitha.

"I'm sorry I forced you to take me," she said.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have come. It only made me think worse about…about this curse."

_Pathetic. She really does think her powers are shit? God, she's such an idiot it's—_

"All my life, ever since I discovered my powers, my life…it's sucked. Sure, I've had things like great friends; you, Bobby, Logan…John.

Pyro's eyes widened.

"But this…these gloves…the reason I wear them…," she sighed, shaking her head as her eyes glistened. "It's going to haunt me forever. And I…I really can't have a normal life, or be accept anywhere. Thank you for letting me come with you, but I've gotta get outta here before I wind up lookin' like some bawlin' idiot."

Tabitha's face fell into shock as Rogue stood up, patted her on shoulder with a smile, and turned for the exit. Pyro shrunk further into the darkness, hoping she wouldn't and couldn't see him.

Judging by the watery tears falling from her eyes, he didn't think it mattered. He'd always hated seeing girls cry – but not in a "aww, you poor thing" kind of way. It was always more of a "God, shut the hell up already and grow up," way. But right now?

His heart went out to her. What she had said…it struck a chord in him somewhere.

_Haunt me forever…can't have a normal life…be accepted anywhere…_

"_**Wha' the fuck is this?!" a tall man yelled, wearing a thin, stained and no longer white muscle shirt. He held the remains of a charred curtain before the eyes of a twelve-year-old boy. "How the fuck d'you explain this?"**_

"_**I can't," the young boy stated, already knowing that was the wrong thing to say. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, a stinging sensation in his right cheek.**_

"_**Wha' the fuck did ya do, boy?" the man shouted angrily, picking him up by his hair and tossing him to the floor of the living room.**_

_**It didn't matter what John said. It didn't matter what he told his adoptive father, Frank Allerdyce, because it always ended in him getting beaten. It didn't matter what he did, or didn't do, it was always his fault.**_

_**And his adoptive mother?**_

_**She made a point of not being around during Frank's rage attacks and aggressive hours, and John figured she was probably just down the street, finding 'physical comfort' in her old pal Jackson.**_

"_**I didn' do anythin'," John snapped, growing tired of being the one his father constantly took his anger out on. He'd been doing it for five years – ever since John had been placed into this home – and he was fucking tired of it.**_

_**WHACK!**_

_**This time his head connected with the glass coffee table, and he heard a telltale crack and shatter that caused the table to break. John fell into a pile of glass, wincing as the shards opened up many wounds that were new or old.**_

"_**Next one's a fist, boy."**_

_**But all strong and demanding tone in the man's voice vanished when John looked up, because his normally submissive or feisty grey-blue eyes were dark, and twinkled like fire.**_

"_**Ya wanna know what happened to the fuckin' curtains, old man?" John growled, standing up and ignoring the pain as shards ripped through socks. His hands were at his sides, as if cupping something, and his eyes darted to one of his mother's candles by the windowsill. "I was playin' with fire."**_

"_**How many times have I told ya not to fuck around with those goddamn candles ya pathetic piece of—"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" John roared, and flames from the candle raced across the room into his palms, creating fireballs.**_

_**-/\-**_

"_**Oh God…oh God, no…not Frank…no…," Madelyn Allerdyce sobbed into the arms of her old friend, Jackson, watching as paramedics wheeled out a stretcher, her husband lying on it, burns and abrasions all over his body.**_

_**The house behind him was burning, and huddled in a fire-safety blanket was John, who was glaring at the ground as if he could kill as the fire chief brought him out to his mother.**_

_**The moment he came close her attitude changed, and she was no longer the weeping wife, but one seriously pissed off and disgusted woman.**_

"_**Wha' did ya do to him? Wha' have ya done!" she hissed, grabbing John by the arm, her long and carefully manicured nails digging into his skin. "You've nearly killed him, ya little whelp!"**_

"_**Ya?" he countered, having a helluva lot of confidence against his adoptive parents for the first time in years. "Well he fuckin' deserved it."**_

"_**Wha' did ya just say?" she shrieked. "Wha' did ya just say to me?"**_

"_**It's not like ya didn't know. Ya skipped off to see Jackson every time he got mad, knowin' he wouldn't notice 'cuz he had me to beat the shit out of. It's about time someone put him in his place."**_

"_**Ya little undeserving piece of filth!" she scowled, gripping his arm so hard he began to bleed. "We gave ya a home, food, shelter, and schooling. And this is how—"**_

"_**Don't forget bruises, cuts, scrapes, the worst memories of my life, and the occasional broken limb," he smirked, making sure he spoke loud enough for the cops to hear nearby.**_

"_**Shut up," she hissed, pulling him close. "Shut the hell up."**_

"_**I don't think that's the way to treat a young man, Mrs. Allerdyce," a calm voice said, and she, John, and Jackson turned to see a bald man in a wheelchair roll up, pushed by a beautiful young woman with red hair.**_

_**The man spoke with a British accent that was almost indistinguishable from the Australian twang the Allerdyce family possessed, having recently moved into their home from said country, save for the way he pronounced their last name.**_

Pyro clenched his fists, remembering this, and the way the gathered people in the neighbourhood had looked at him as Jean took him by the hand and led him to Xavier's black car to take him to the Institute.

He remembered his mother had told him he wouldn't be happy, and that he'd fuck that life up too. He remembered the murmurs of '_freak_' that went through the crowd as he walked with Jean.

Invading his thoughts was the man at the podium.

"The cure is voluntary! We aren't being forced into doing this! It's up to us, the mutants, to help them understand what we really are."

"The wankers wanna exterminate us!" a smooth, eerie and completely British voice said, and Pyro looked over the heads of the crow to see a man with green-tinted skin leaning against a wall in a corner, thick goggles on his head.

"No one's talking about extermination here!" the man said, placing his hands up defensively as the crowd began to whisper.

"No one ever talks about it," Magneto chose that time to stand up from his seat which had been completely obscured in the shadows. "They just do it."

Holding part of his cape in one hand, he began to walk up the aisle of the church, Pyro at his side.

"And you all go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. Only when the air is still and the night has fallen do they come for you."

"Excuse me—" the man went no further as Pyro sent him a deadly glare.

"Only then do you realize that when you're talking about organization, the extermination has already begun," Magneto continued when they reached the platform, raising his voice to echo in the church. "Make no mistake my brothers, the homo-sapiens will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. The only question is…will you join my Brotherhood and fight, or wait for the inevitable Genocide? Who will you stand with? The humans? Or us?"

* * *

**A/N:** for anyone wondering, the chapter title **Mors Certa – Vita Incerta** basically translates to "Death is certain, Life is not". Also, keep those wonderful reviews coming, you guys are great. Previews of the next chapter (this time I'll do it, I promise!) for reviews.

Next:

**Chapter 8: You Don't Fight In Church!**

"_**Do you know who you're talking to?"**_

"_**I don't believe this is still a house of God."**_

"_**And by the way, do you have a brother?"**_


	8. You Don't Fight In Church!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **sarahroseserena**, **Charmedfan90**, **Marylouue **and **Wanda W** for their reviews!

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Um, kind of…," Tabitha replied. "Just…going to see some friends. A little party."_

_-/\-_

"_We are not hiding. We still have enemies out there."_

_-/\-_

"_Make no mistake my brothers, the homo-sapiens will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. The only question is…will you join my Brotherhood and fight, or wait for the inevitable Genocide? Who will you stand with? The humans? Or us?"_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Eight:**

_**You Don't Fight In Church!**_

_Mutants Against the Cure Meeting, Church_

_September 10th, 8:00 PM_

Satisfied with his speech, Magneto walked off the stage, Pyro following closely. Quickly, the green-skinned mutant joined them, hopping alongside Pyro. The young man gave him a glare, but a quick nod from Magneto stopped him.

"Toad is an old friend."

They were stopped by a girl with several piercings and rings, who wore a long trenchcoat with the collar popped and a beanie over her blonde head. She seemed familiar to Pyro, but he couldn't place her – and he couldn't care.

"Ya talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape," she laughed slightly.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Pyro growled, bringing up his fist and flicking up his igniter to create a ball of fire in his palm. The girl smirked and brought up a hand, showing them she held two shining marble-shaped orbs between her ringers that glowed.

"Do you?"

From the rafters high above, a dark figure watched them, his eyes glowing in the dark. He spotted Tabitha, but did nothing yet. Pyro could feel the energy coming from the orbs, and winked, causing the fire within them to spread and burn them to nothing.

"Got any more magic tricks up your sleeve?" he laughed mockingly.

"She's right, you are a dick," the blonde muttered, causing Pyro to flinch.

She'd been sitting with Rogue earlier, and Rogue had apologized for making Tabitha drag her along. She went to Institute with her, didn't she? She…wait…_she's right_? Who's right? Rogue? Rogue talked about him?

"Excuse me?" he barked, narrowing his eyes and putting up a cold front. Tabitha grabbed his hand to shake it, subtly slipping a little explosive into his gas emitter.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jackass," she grinned devilishly, pulling her hand away.

Okay, last straw. He was _pissed_ now.

"Who the fuck do you think you—"

The gas emitter blew up from within, spewing flames onto Pyro chest in the blink of an eye. Other mutants rose from their seats at the sight, while Tabitha laughed madly.

Magneto did not find this funny however, as Pyro patted his shirt repeatedly, trying to move or stop the flames. He motioned his hand from Pyro's chest to Tabitha, and a metal disc ripped off from under the young man's shirt, flying at the girl.

**BAMF!**

She disappeared from their sights in a puff of swirling dark blue smoke both Magneto and Pyro had seen once before, a year previous during the Alkali Lake thing. Tabitha reappeared amongst the blackness of the rafters, breathing heavily.

"What are ya doin' here, Blue?" she asked, turning to Nightcrawler, and only seeing his yellow eyes amongst the darkness.

"I should ask you de same thing, Tabitha," Kurt spoke.

"Came here to see what some old friends were thinking of the so-called cure."

"I like to come here ven I am confused," Kurt replied in exchange. "In dis case, it was about deh cure…but I did not expect to find any guests."

"Well, considering the fact I was about to get impale or whatever by good ol' bucket-head, thanks," she grinned.

Down below, the man at the podium chuckled as Pyro's flames finally got controlled, and the firestarter turned to glare at the man who held a cigarette.

"What's so funny?" Toad snapped.

"That guy looked like a Mongolian Barbecue!" he laughed.

"Funny," Pyro spat angrily, narrowing his eyes at the cigarette. "Your turn."

Fire burst out of the cigarette and onto the man's face. He screamed and stumbled back. As he did, Magneto, Pyro and Toad began to walk out, only to be stopped yet again, this time by a group of mutants, led by a man with a strange machine on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, old man," he stated as the others surrounded Magneto, while another group with Omega tattoos, stood behind him with support.

"If you insist," Magneto smirked, motioning towards the church organ. Scraps of metal detached from it, being thrown at the man and his friends.

"Spike, Masque; take care of the organ," the man with the machine arm stated,

Stepping forward then were Spike – a mutant totally covered in wooden and bone-like armour, and Masque – man who turned into a giant dinosaur. Spike launched a series of wooden spikes from his body, hitting most of the scraps of metal on the incoming. Masque then knocked the rest of the organ out of the church.

**BAMF!**

Tabitha ran off from Nightcrawler's clutches, into battle, fighting with her bands hands as well as flinging little time-bombs all over. Angry for her earlier hit, Pyro looked to attack her, but instead spotted a wooden beam on the ceiling that a flying organ piece had dislodged.

He grinned mischievously, blasting a fireball at it from his still-functioning gas emitter. It collided with the wooden beam, knocking it loose and dropping a large and flaming chunk of wood to the ground, where it crushed the man with the machine arm, pinning him down. The flames licked at his face, and he tried to push off the wooden beam.

**BAMF!**

Nightcrawler got the man out with a quick teleport, drawing him away from the fight.

"I supposed you don't have Aloe Vera on you by any chance?" Nightcrawler inquired, trying to make light of the burned flesh on the man's face. Without an answer, the man's machine-arm changed into a small compartment containing a vile.

He took it out and quickly opened it, rubbing the lotion onto his face, and causing the burn to heal instantly. Nightcrawler is amazed and watched as the man's arm now changed into a cannon with red lights around it.

"I'm Forge," he said, nodding his thanks before joining the battle, shooting powerful blue blasts from his cannon arm.

"Hey, Blue, you helping me out here, or what?" Tabitha called, dodging an attack.

"Not in ze house of God."

"Look," she sighed, planting a bomb at the feet of two Omega Gang mutants and watching them soar almost as high as the rafters when she blew it up. "I'm all for religion too, but where it applies. That green mutant blew the cross outta here. Magneto's organ maneuver busted all the disciple windows, and the Bible? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was stolen. I don't think it's a house o' God anymore."

Nightcrawler stared at her amongst the battle, blinking.

**BAMF!**

Tabitha turned, finding Nightcrawler standing on top of a mutant that had been sneaking up behind her. "I've got your back," he stated, making her grin.

Meanwhile, the master of magnetism was still using scraps to defend himself, as Pyro blasted away any menacing mutants with his fire. However, Pyro was having difficulty with only one wrist lighter, and Magneto had been fit a few times.

It only got worse as Forge approached from behind, launching several tentacles from his cannon-arm and wrapping them around Magneto, constricting him and pulling him away from Pyro.

Forge continued to constrict Magneto with the metal tentacles until a loud crack resonated in the area, followed by a large fat mutant running at Forge. He dodged it, only moving into the path of a mutant with a glass dome on his head.

The man smirked, who stomped on foot onto the ground, causing a ripple in the earth that knocked Forge to the ground, Magneto with him. Forge's tricks turned as a pale-skinned mutant stepped up beside the man with the dome, and his own tentacles shot out towards Forge, wrapping around him as Pyro helped Magneto up.

Forge was then thrown across the church, smashing into a wall. Magneto held onto Pyro with one arm, and his ribs with the other, looking at the three mutants who had saved him.

"I'm Avalanche," the one with the glass dome stated. "That big guy's Blob, and the creepy guy's Red."

"Come with me, and bring all the mutants you can," Magneto smirked. "Toad, Pyro, we're leaving."

"Right," Pyro nodded.

"Sabretooth!" Toad yelled, taking a large enough hop to be heard over the crowd. Amongst a mass of Forge's followers, a tall and hairy mutant looked up, roaring. "Let's go, mate!"

He barreled through the fight, knocking several mutants, both Forge's gang and the Omegas out of the way. He made it to them, stopped, and looked at Magneto.

"Magneto," his voice was deep and rumbling.

"Sabretooth," he nodded in recognition, before they turned to leave. "Brothers, ready yourselves."

Using his powers, Magneto pulled the giant metal cross off the wall of the exterior church, smashing it through the wall and into the church. He leveled it in front of them, allowing himself, the Brotherhood, and a large load of Omega Mutants to pile on.

He looked upwards, and steadying their platform with one hand, he raised the other to tear the roof apart. Afterwards, he levitated the cross right out, letting them hover a moment. He pointed his palm at the church and closed his hand into a fist, causing the entire church to collapse.

* * *

_Same church – some __ten minutes later_

**BOOM!** The telltale sound of Tabitha's bomb echoed in the church, and she helped Forge out from under their pile of debris.

"This is so not cool," she muttered, before spotting Kurt kneeling down in front of the still-standing altar.

Sighing, she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. As she gave him a comforting squeeze, he looked up with a silent thank you when she smiled.

"Guys," Forge began, breaking them from their silence. "We should start helping everyone back to health."

* * *

_Roughly five minutes later_

"_Magneto? You're sure?_" Wolverine asked over the X-Communicator, speaking with Nightcrawler.

"Yes, and apparently he vas reunited vith old friends here," the blue-skinned mutants sighed. "He not only left with them, but with new ones as vell."

"_How many of them?_"

"About fifty?"

"_Shit_," the Wolverine cursed. "_And he's gonna spread the message and get more, just wonderful. So you'll be back within the next couple of days?"_

"Hopefully sooner if ze other mutants want to help rebuild."

"_Alright…and…by the way, do you have a __**brother**__?_"

* * *

**A/N:** Gah, fight scene XD. It was okay, I guess. As for character relations, anyone pick up on a future/possible/really random pairing hint? If so, I blame it all on re-watching X-Men Evolution episodes! They made me! (well it's really only one episode, but still. Hope you guys can spot the hint!)

Next:

**Chapter 9: The Beast, the Boys and the Bitch!**

"_**He's really extraordinary, isn't he?"**_

"_**If you're so damned proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?"**_

"_**When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself."**_


	9. The Beast, The Boy and the Bitch

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** My many thanks to reviewers: **Marylouue, Charmedfan90, sarahroseserena and laenamoradadeROGUE **for their constructive comments. They keep me going!**  
**

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Actually the source of the cure is a mutant. I have a meeting with him in two days."_

_-/\-_

"_But this…these gloves…the reason I wear them. It's going to haunt me forever. And I…I really can't have a normal life, or be accepted anywhere."_

_-/\-_

"_You think your prisons can hold her?" Hank questioned._

"_We've developed new prisons, Hank," Trask grinned. "Mobile. We'll be one step ahead this time."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Nine:**

_**The Beast, the Boy and the Bitch!**_

_Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, CA_

_September 12__th, 1:12 PM_

Hank McCoy descended from the helicopter onto Alcatraz, the wind whipping his blue fur everywhere about him. A woman with brown hair in a bun and a sophisticated hair met him halfway to the roof exit, adjusting her glasses.

"Secretary McCoy," she smiled. "Welcome to Worthington labs."

"Thank you, Doctor Rao," he nodded, shaking her hand. "Not an easy place to get to."

"It's the safest location we could find," Kavita explained as they went inside. "That's why we keep the source of the cure here."

"He is a mutant, you understand our concern."

"We will let him go once we learn how to duplicate samples quicker."

"You said his parents are dead?" he asked as they rounded a corner, getting closer to their destination. "Let me handle his arrangements after you are done with him, please."

"Of course," she nodded, before stopping in front of a door. "Here we are."

"What is his range?"

"You'll see," she smiled warmly, opening the door.

Hank stepped into the room and stared in awe. Everything was white, the shelves, the bed, the dresser and the walls. _Like an asylum_, he thought bitterly. Toys were strewn about and sitting in front of a TV with a video game controller in hand was a young boy, who could be no more than thirteen, with no hair and greenish skin.

"Leech, someone is here to see you," Kavita said softly, and the boy turned, looking to Beast with big round eyes.

"Hello there, son," Hank smiled, walking over to him with a hand offered.

"Hi."

"I'm—" He stopped mid-speech when his hand tingled and he looked down at it, only to gasp. His normally blue skin and fur were gone, replaced by a normal, human hand. It almost brought tears to the man's eyes as he moved his fingers, testing it.

"I'm sorry," Leech apologized seeing his crestfallen yet amazed look, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, like a wave of heat, the boy called his power back towards him, allowing Hank's hand to begin turning back.

He looked up, and noticed the boy was obviously having trouble, as his hands were shaking. "It's okay, it's alright, my boy," Hank soothed, and Leech opened his eyes, losing concentration and kicking his powers back to full. "You have an amazing gift, Leech. Thank you."

"Bye," Leech nodded with a half-smile before he turned around, shook the light-headed feeling from himself, and went back to his video games.

"He's really extraordinary, isn't he?" Kavita grinned as Hank rejoined her at the door.

"Yes, he is…," he agreed, staring at his hand that was back to being blue and furry.

* * *

_Magneto's lair, middle of a forest – unknown location_

_Same time_

Toad hopped down the stairs into the lair, catching sight of Magneto sitting at his desk, which Pyro was leaning on. Scattered around the room were Avalanche, Sabretooth, Blob and Red.

He caught Magneto's attention and proceeded in waving his arms frantically towards the steps, trying to stop a pissed-looking young woman from entering. "Sorry, sir, I tried to stop 'er from disturbin' you," he muttered. "I really did. I—"

"That speech you gave earlier was something," the woman spoke, her voice edgy as she stalked over, Pyro stood up straight, his index fingering the wheel on his wrist igniter, just waiting to fire up. She was covered in tattoos and piercings, and did not look happy at all. "But I got a question for you. If you're so damned proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?"

"I have been marked once, my dear," Magneto answered, pulling up his left sleeve to reveal a series of numbers that looked like an old bar code. "And let me assure you; no needle shall ever touch my skin again."

There was a silent pause, and her face switched from defiant to intrigued.

"And what can you do…," he trailed off.

"Callisto," she filled in.

"And what can you do, Callisto?" he inquired.

She smirked, quickly racing from one side of the room and then back, making him smile as he was hit with a sliver of recognition.

"So you have…talents," he nodded.

"That and more. I know you control metal, and I know there's forty eight mutants in this place, none of them above a Class Three other than you, the firestarter and Avalanche over there," she snickered as Pyro and Avalanche looked at her, amazed.

"You can sense…other mutants?" Magneto stood up then. "Using their powers."

"Yes."

"Could you…," he paused, leaning forward as if to tell a secret. "Could you find someone for me?"

* * *

_Mobile prison – same time_

"Let me out of here!" the President yelled, hands chained up above his head and encased in the cell, staring into the hallway of the mobile truck prison. "I am the President of the United States! Let me out of here this instant!"

One of the two guards turned around, looking sympathetic. "Oh, Mr President…," his face changed into a defiant smirk. "Shut up!"

He turned away, chuckling to himself, before another voice came from the cell. "Why are you doing this to me? Let me down!" a little girl pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I'll be a good girl, please…let me go."

The guard came back, getting a little bottle of MACE from his pocket and pointing it at her. "Yeah, keep it up," he growled. "I'll spray you in the face, bitch."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself," she smirked, the crying face had switched to a threatening one with narrowed eyes.

"Ha-ha, yeah right!" he scoffed, before walking away, amused. In the cell, the little girl snarled in a whisper, cursing the man behind his back as her shape shifted into the of a blue-skinned woman with vibrant red hair – Mystique.

* * *

_Abandoned warehouse__ on the Docks_

_2:30 PM_

A searing pain in her right side made her flinch, but she kept going.

Duck. Punch. Kick. Run. Duck. Dodge. Punch. Punch. Duck. Roll. Dodg—oh fuck, it learned! **WHAM!**

The eighteen-year-old went flying across the simulated warehouse, smashing into a box on the far side. She looked up with a glare, spitting some blood out as the humanoid robot moved towards her.

"Shit," she swore, clawing at the wall and pulling herself up. As the robot approached, she ducked off behind the boxes, booking it to a shelving unit not far off. She skidded across the ground, sliding up to a post and hiding behind it. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

She steadied her breathing and listened carefully, hearing the echoing footsteps of the machine. They were getting closer, and her heart beat quickened. Her caramel eyes darted from side to side, frantically searching for some way to—aha!

She carefully leaned over and picked up a large crowbar, propped up against a stack of boxes. Now all she had to do was wait, and listen. The echoing footsteps came closer, and she took a deep breath, watching the shadow along the nearby floor.

_One…two…THREE!_

She whirled out from behind the pillar and brought the metal bar up, smashing it into the robot's head. It teetered precariously, caught off-guard and she hit it again, this time ploughing the crowbar through its chest.

Sparks flew as it fell to the ground, twitching sporadically.

"Ha, take that ya hunk a' metal!" she grinned, but the smile quickly fell away as the robot kicked out, sweeping behind her knees and knocking her down. Her head hit the stone floor and she cried out in pain.

The robot pushed itself up, crowbar still sticking out, and towered over her, its arm turning into a cannon that was then pointed at her head. "Aw fu—"

**BOOM!**

Three metal claws shot through the robot's head, exploding it in a shower of sparks and electrical energy. The robot twitched as the claws were pulled out, and then it was kicked away like a useless ragdoll.

"Really had energy to blow off, didn't ya, Rogue?"

The way it was said, that tone…even the expression "_blowing off energy_"…it was exactly like...

_Simulation Complete_.

The warehouse fell away, dissolving into the gray and metallic interior of the Danger Room. Rogue sighed, _so much for that thought_. She allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by her "saviour" and acknowledged the speaker.

"Logan," Rogue nodded, straightening up.

"What are ya doin', kid?" he inquired.

"Blowing off energy," she shrugged, and to this he raised an eyebrow. "You know, like the expression '_blowing off steam_'."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"What?"

"What were you doin' in a Danger Room mission way above your level?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I had a lot on my mind, must not have noticed it was the wrong one I picked."

As she dusted herself off and wiped left-over blood off her lip, she caught the pointed stare he was sending her way. "What is it, Logan?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she shrugged nonchalantly, gathering herself and heading for the exit of the Danger Room. From the footsteps, she knew he was following, but at a distance. He knew the girl needed space, and her personal bubble tended to be bigger than other's.

She made it to the uniform room before he joined her, sitting on the bench beside her.

"Listen, Rogue, if there's something bothering you…"

"I'm fine, Logan," the stripe-haired girl bit back, looking up at him with pleading caramel eyes. _Just let it go…_

He raised an eyebrow as if to say '_I know you, so this tough exterior shit ain't working on me_' and she sighed, letting her shoulders drop. "Why d'ya gotta be so good at reading me?"

""Cuz we're in the same boat, kid," he grinned.

"Uh-huh, least you can touch people without zapping out their life."

"Ah, so _there's_ the issue. Look, if this is about the Popsicle—"

"It's not. It…it's about me. I just…I wanna be _normal_, Logan. I'm tired of livin' with this fear – the fear that I could take a life just by holding hands or something."

"Hey, these claws don't exactly tickle people, y'know?"

"I know but…but at least you can control it. I…I can't. These…these powers… they just…happened. It started one day, and hasn't left, _ever_. I just…I want it to stop."

"That sounds like cure talk to me," he sighed.

"Before you say it – I know, it sounds crazy. I'm not sure but…I want it to just…stop. I wish…I wish there was some sort of 'off' switch. _I wish I had control_."

"Decide when to zap people and when not to?"

"Yeah…," she chuckled a little.

"Well, have you tried talking with Xavier about this?"

"I have. He said…he said it was all in good time," she breathed, looking up at him with soft caramel eyes, full of unshed tears. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to bear this on her own, and she didn't want to cry about it anymore. "But Logan…I don't want to wait anymore. I just…I want it to stop."

"I know, kid," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Dear Lord, that ending turned out WAY more angsty then I had originally intended. Um…uh… tell me how it was, okay? I wasn't planning on that chapter finish, but…it happened. So, please give me your thoughts? Pretty please? :)

Next:

**Chapter 10: Rescue and Abandonment**

"_**Welcome to the Brotherhood."**_

"_**I'm sorry. **__**You're not one of us anymore."**_

"_**Don't avoid it, Hank. A war is coming! It's only going to get worse."**_


	10. Rescue and Abandonment

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** Whoo! Reviews were AMAZING this time! You guys are great, really, and I'm always glad to hear from you. **Wanda W, Marylouue, sarahroseserena, Charmedfan90 **and **Julie.**

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_You can sense…other mutants?" Magneto stood up then. "Using their powers."_

"_Yes."_

"_Could you…," he paused, leaning forward as if to tell a secret. "Could you find someone for me?"_

_-/\-_

"_This isn't diplomacy, it's supremacy."_

"_Hank, listen—"_

"_I will have no part in this," he stated, pushing back his chair and standing up. "Good day, Mr. President,"_

_-/\-_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Rescue and Abandonment**_

_Mobile Prison Unit, Interstate 84_

_September 1__3th, 9:20 AM_

Transport the prisoner to Interstate 86, he said.

Transfer her to the mobile truck awaiting the next stretch, he said.

It'll be easy, he said.

There won't be any problems, he said.

As Special Agent Thomas Jenkins looked up at the smouldering remains of three four police cars, two bikes and an array of knocked out cops, he realized the soothing words of his commanding officers were complete and utter bullshit.

He could already see the blackness of his unconscious mind filling in at the sides of his vision, but he fought against it, pulling a phone from his pocket with his remaining good arm. He flipped it open against the pavement and pressed button after button.

But his effort was in vain as the dial tone sounded and a large combat bat boot crushed the phone to pieces. Thomas looked up to see a teenager with brown-blond hair and a cocky grin leaning over him. Fire danced in the boy's eyes as he shook his head, chuckling to himself and turned away to regroup with a handful of others, who all walked off down the road.

Groaning, Agent Jenkins collapsed onto the pavement, passing out.

* * *

_Same place – twenty minutes earlier_

"Why do we gotta transport these freaks anyway?" Special Agent Kale Hunter grumbled, slouching in his seat and glaring at Agent Jenkins, who was in command.

"Because no one else would," the older man shrugged.

"Yeah, but we _me_?" the young hot-heat groaned. "It was my day off!"

"Well, not all of us have the luxury of…what the…," Jenkins frowned, trailing off as he noticed something up ahead on the road. Since their cop car was first in line, with the truck following, and two cop cars behind that, plus a bike on either side of the mobile prison, he had to be sure it was safe.

He sped up a little to get there first, only to find a ripple was racing across the ground, cracking the pavement. It hit their car and flipped it right into the air – straight into the cab of the mobile truck prison.

Their car was easily tossed aside by the huge truck, and both agents landed in a heap with their vehicle on the side of the road. Meanwhile, fireballs went roaring past, colliding with the two cop cars in the back of the truck. Their tires screeched and they skidded to a halt, the front of one smashing into the other.

The bikes were taken care of with another ground-shake, and finally, a man with black clothes and grey and red cape wearing an odd helmet lifted up a hand, causing the cabby from the mobile prison to come right off the hinges and go flying.

The giant cargo box came sliding to a halt, slowed down and finally stopped by Magneto, who stood with the others behind him, smiling.

* * *

_Inside the mobile prison_

The prison lurched to a halt, jolting its passengers. This caused one guard to go flying off his feet and smash his head into the wall, whilst the other fell to the ground and skidded all the way to the back, stopping in front of Mystique's cell.

She smirked, watching the man who had threatened her earlier as he moved to get up, shaking his head. She pulled on the chains, suspending herself enough to stick her blue legs out of the cell, wrap them around his neck, and twist viciously.

He fell to the ground and she grinned. "I told you so," fulfilling her promise from earlier. She then reached out with the toes of her right foot, hooking them through the chain of his keys, and pulling them away.

With the perks of being practically – if not actually – double jointed, and totally flexible, Mystique lifted her leg straight up, using her toes and the keys to unlock the shackles on her wrists.

She dropped to the floor just as the door to the mobile prison cracked away from its hinges, falling down into a ramp shape. She watched as Magneto came walking up, holding his cape away from the ground like he always did, Pyro loyally following his side.

She grinned, pushing the door of her cell open to join them. At first, she'd been sceptic when Magneto had offered the boy a back door from the X-Geeks, but in a short time John had proven himself, as _Pyro_, a pyromaniac set on unleashing his powers on anyone who stood in the way of their goals.

She'd grown quite fond of the boy in a way that almost mirrored Storm of his past acquaintances, but no one would ever openly say this.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Magneto inquired, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned her yellow eyes to him.

"The source of the cure is a mutant," she revealed. "A child at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

The man nodded slowly, before noticing a clipboard on the floor beside the guard she'd killed. With a flick of his wrist it flew through the air, and Pyro deftly caught it. "Read off the guys list, will you, my boy?"

He flipped through the pages with a finger off the hand he held the board with, running his free hand through his brown and golden locks. He smirked – his trademark, of course – when he found the right page and walked to the first cell.

"Cell 41205," he announced. "James Madrox."

The door swung open easily with a simple flick of Magneto's wrist, making the locks pop off. Inside was a tall, lean man with black hair and a leather jacket. He hopped out, grinning mischievously.

"This one robbed seven banks…," Mystique filled in, having heard things from the guards when they suspected her to be ignoring them or asleep. The man's grin widened and his shape duplicated into several others. "At the same time."

"I could use a man of your talents," Magneto smiled.

"I'm in," the man shrugged.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Pyro then continued to the next cell, flipping to the next paper on the clipboard as Magneto followed. Mystique did as well, but not before noticing the crouched form of a green-skinned mutant and a tall man with animalistic qualities coming up the ramp to follow.

Toad winked, while Sabretooth grunted, both in recognition. She was happy – or as happy as Mystique could get – that they were both alive and well. After the Liberty Island incident, she had not known whether her two companions, and if you could call them that – friends, had come out on the breathing end.

By the looks if it, they had, and it brought a confident smirk to her lips as she joined Pyro and Magneto.

"Careful with this one," she announced, seeing which cell they stood before.

"Cell 41206. Solitary confinement," Pyro 'hmm-ed' his eyes scanning the next few lines before he looked up at them. "Get this; _prisoner must be confined at all times_."

Toad snickered, and Sabretooth growled slightly, making Mystique's smirk widen as Pyro resume his lecture. "_If he builds up enough momentum, nothing can stop him. He calls himself the Juggernaut, and was previously known as—_"

"Cain Marko," Magneto said, a grin spreading onto his face.

Pyro looked up with a frown, noticing how all four former teammates shared knowing looks. "You guys know this mutant?"

"He ain't no mutie," Toad shook his head, chuckling. "'is suit gives him power. If 'is helmet is taken off, he's vulnerable to mutant powers targetin' 'is head or min'. I always wondered what happened to the poor buggah."

Just then, Pyro got the go-ahead from Magneto, and lifted up a hand, rolling his index across his thumb and effortlessly clicking his fire to life, melting away the locks with ease. After that, the door swung open to reveal a large, muscular and quite frankly, _enormous_ man wearing a maroon and red outfit and matching helmet.

The man looked around at the array of mutants before him, and he struck recognition, making him grin. "You kill Chuckles yet?"

Having gotten the most information out of Toad, Pyro aimed his questioning glance at said mutant, who grinned, shrugging.

"Did I forget mention he's Xavier's step-brother?" Toad cackled.

"You gonna talk about me, or lemme outta here?" Juggernaut barked, fidgeting against the many bolts that held him in place. "I gotta pee!"

It brought a chuckle to Toad and Pyro at least, but not Magneto, who merely lifted a hand to tear away the bolts and straps, freeing the man of his prison. He pushed the rest aside and jumped down, causing the whole mobile prison to shake.

Standing up straight, Pyro realized he was taller than even _Sabretooth__**, **_a feat which he'd always thought was impossible. Well, apparently for Mr. I-Wear-A-Funny-Hat, impossible was nothing.

"Nice helmet," Pyro commented, unable to retain himself any longer. The smirk that spread onto his face was normally irritating or infuriating for anyone outside the Brotherhood (mostly those at the Institute).

"Keeps my face pretty," Juggernaut replied, grinning.

Magneto smiled, almost proudly, looking at Juggernaut. Meanwhile, Sabretooth sniffed at the air and growled, turning around. He spotted the guard that had been knocked out earlier had regained consciousness, and was raising an arm with a cure gun.

"I think you'll make a fine addition our army," Magneto was saying, just as the guard fired off a dart.

"NO!" Sabretooth roared, leaping forward. It attracted everyone's attention, and they turned in time to see a cure needle dig into Sabretooth's chest. The tall and muscular man smiled toothily and stood up straight, calmly ripping the needle out.

"Is that all you've got, you insignificant little—"

He suddenly dropped, writhing on the floor, the needle carelessly discarded, now useless. His mane of hair began to shrank, as did his pointed teeth and tails and in no time the seven foot tall man had shrunk to just under six feet, looking perfectly _human_.

Pyro reacted first as the guard went for a taser, and brought up his arm, flicking his wrist igniter to action and burning the man to ashes. Magneto stared down at the fallen Sabretooth, the last traits of his power vanishing through convulsion.

"You saved me," the man mused, before turning towards the door.

"Wait…," Sabretooth, or Victor Creed, rasped, his voice no longer containing the growl it always had.

"Sorry, Victor, you're not one of us anymore," Mystique smiled, almost warmly, joining arms with Magneto as they headed for the door.

"Well said, my dear," he agreed. "How unfortunate, he was such a great warrior."

Pyro looked at the man – now a mere human by the name of Victor Creed – and then up at the leaving mutants, a look of utter disgust on his face. _Everyone's just a casualty they can throw away…_

"C'mon, lad, no sense hangin' 'round here," Toad said, offering Sabretooth a sympathetic look before patting Pyro on the back and hopping off after Magneto and Mystique. Juggernaut and Multiple Man followed, and last, with once final glance cast at the de-mutinized man, Pyro left the truck.

* * *

_White House, Washington_

_September 13__th__, 1:30 PM_

"You think resigning will make a difference?" the President asked, arms folded on his desk. "That's no way to influence politics."

"Policy is being made without me, Mr. President," Hank McCoy stated, adjusting his glasses. "The decision to turn the cure into a weapon was made without me. What happened on the convoy this was inexcusable! But your actions—"

"Hank, that was an isolated incident!" the man cried, his voice slightly raised as he stood, his hands on his desk. "You have to understand that those mutants were real threats."

"Have you ever begun to think what a slippery slope you're on?"

"Hank, listen—"

"No, now you listen! I have been living my life with ape-like features, being teased and harassed," Hank snapped, never losing his political disposition. "The only person who helped me was kidnapped by Stryker and his men last year, and _you_ authorized it!"

The President tried to protest, but Hank continued.

"I was always trying to develop a cure. My attempt failed and made me blue," Hank went on. "I realized that I wasn't meant for the cure no matter how I looked!"

There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between the two men, and the President sighed, folding his arms behind his back and walking to his window, looking down at the grounds.

"I worry, Hank, when one man can kill an entire city without hesitation."

"As do I," McCoy nodded, realizing they had drifted back to the subject of Magneto and the convoy. "But even you are capable of that,"

"Don't avoid it. A war is coming! It's only going to get worse," he stated, turning back to look at the Secretary of Mutant Affairs.

"All the more reason for me to be where I belong," Hank replied, turning away and leaving the office, telling his secretary to schedule him into the quickest flight to New York. The President sat down at his desk, sighing and shaking his head.

He reached to press the intercom button on his desk. "Send in Bolivar Trask."

* * *

**A/N:** Muahaha, so there, I've done it. I've saved Mystique (because I always thought it was cruel to just toss one of the most sadistic, scheming and manipulative "I'm-100-percent-loyal-to-Magneto" characters aside.) Anyway, other than that for future storyline purposes, I made Pyro _very _aware that he's probably just a pawn to Magneto as well, and…the Pres is calling in the creator of a certain project. What'll happen next? Well, send me your thoughts, and you'll find out.

Next:

**Chapter 11: Phoenix Rising**

"_**Jean, stay with me! Look at me! Look at me! Focus! Focus."**_

"_**Poor little untouchable girl, so misunderstood, so fragile…so **_powerful._**"**_

"_**She's left the mansion. She's trying to block my thoughts. She's… so strong."**_


	11. Phoenix Rising

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to my motivational reviewers! **sarahroseserena, Marylouue, Julie, Wanda W** and **coup fatal**.

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"**Too long I've waited, Xavier. Too long I've been kept from this world, hidden away within this woman's mind – watching, waiting. I shall wait no more! I have returned to this world, and when I wake – the fun begins."**

_-/\-_

"_I want it to just…stop. I wish…I wish there was some sort of 'off' switch. I wish I had _**control**_."_

"_Well, have you tried talking with Xavier about this?"_

"_I have. He said…he said it was all in good time," she breathed, looking up at him with soft caramel eyes, full of unshed tears. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to bear this on her own, and she didn't want to cry about it anymore. "But Logan…I don't want to wait anymore. I just…I want it to stop."_

_-/\-_

"_When it doesn't inhabit a body, the Phoenix acts as a guardian against injustice. It is a miracle worker."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Phoenix Rising**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 14__th, 7:00 AM_

Everything about her was just like he remembered. Okay, well, maybe her hair was much longer, and was wavy instead of flipped out, but the color, the way it framed her peaceful face, the way it felt against his fingers as he twirled a small piece in his fingers…it was just _her_.

It was Jean, the woman he loved – the way remembered her.

Suddenly, her hand shot up to grab, making him jump a little. The clear helmet covering her head hovered off and she opened her eyes, gazing up at him.

"Jean?" he breathed.

"**Scott,"** she said simply, and he knew. He knew by the tone and the faint lower pitch that it wasn't Jean.

"Phoenix," he stated, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. "You're awake."

"**You didn't think Xavier could keep me locked up forever, did you?**" she asked, thoroughly amused.

"How did you get out?" he replied with a question, wrenching his hand free of her grasp.

"**Don't play stupid with me, I know Xavier has told you,"** she mused, taking the wires off her chest and moving them aside as he watched. A coy smile slid into place as she looked up at him. **"Scott, you're making me blush."**

"You're reading my thoughts?"

"I didn't have to," she breathed, and he blinked. That had sounded like Jean…but…since when could she read thoughts just like that? And…hadn't that sounded like the Phoenix two seconds earlier?

His heart and mind battled it out, and he looked at her with confusion. "Jean?"

"It's okay," she smiled, sitting up and swinging her legs off the table on either side of him. She leaned forward, both hands on his face as she kissed him – hard.

_No! Push her away! This isn't Jean!_ His mind was screaming. He could tell. The body language, the attitude, the hungry kisses. But…he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

A year. He'd been without the woman he loved for a year, and it had killed him inside. And now here was, alive, and he couldn't help but be selfish. He kissed her back, his hands sliding to her hips.

He was caught off guard then as she telekinetically pushed him backwards, into the wall near the medical table. She followed, kissing him again as her hands slid to undo his belt.

Jean had never been this aggressive, and it pained him to stop her, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling back. "Wait."

"**No!"** she hissed, her hazel eyes reflecting a dangerous and hungry flame when she looked up at him. Suddenly, his belt buckle came flying off, shooting onto the floor across the room.

"Jean?" his voice was level and soothing as he reached out, cupping her face in his hands. "This isn't you."

"**Yes!"** she urged, kissing him again. **"Yes, it is me."**

"No…maybe you oughta take it easy," he pleaded. He didn't want the Phoenix to take over; he just wanted the woman he loved back in his arms. "Jean—"

"**STOP!"** The tips of her hair began to float like waves, gaining a fire-like glow. Her eyes were wild and narrowed, fists clenched.

"Don't you remember back at Alkali? You couldn't hurt me then, and I don't think you can do it now!" he called, grabbing her shoulders. "Please, Jean, I'm begging you."

Her clenched fists shook, and her whole body would have followed if he hadn't have been holding her back. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, her hair fell flat, the glow faded and her face relaxed.

"Scott!" she cried, her eyes back to normal as she looked up.

"Jean," he smiled, holding her close.

She pulled away quickly, looking around with apprehension. "Scott…where am I?"

"You're at the mansion, babe. You're safe. You're okay."

"No…I…," she breathed, eyes wide as she turned back. "Oh God…I…I almost-I almost killed Logan, and Storm…and _you!_"

Her eyes filled with tears, a few sliding down her face as she grasped his arm tightly like a life line. "Oh, God. I almost killed you!"

"It's going to be alright," he told her, even if he saw the signs.

The computer screens and lights were flickering.

"No…I can't control it…NO!" she whimpered, looking around. Some of the medical equipment she'd lived her life using began to de-molecularize. "Scott…Scott please…you… you have to end it!"

"Jean, no!" he turned her back to him, placing a hand on either side of her face. The whole room began to shake as the tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to kill you," she begged between sobs. "Please, stop me!"

"Jean, let me help you! We can make it like it was!"

Things around the entire med-lab shook violently, and equipment that wasn't tied or bolted down began to float like the rocks at Alkali.

"Jean, stay with me!" he pleaded, holding on to her and looking into her eyes. "Look at me! Look at me! Focus! God, focus, please!"

"Oh…Oh God…," she closed her eyes despite his words, trying to stop the flow of emotions and power that wasn't her own that was fleetingly trying to control her mind.

"Jean, focus!"

"Please…," her voice was practically a whisper now. "Kill me."

"Stop it, don't say that," Scott begged, tears forming in his own eyes now.

"Kill me," she hissed, her eyes opening as all the glass in the room exploded.

"I won't!" he yelled. "I can't! We'll fix it!"

In abject horror he realized those three words were not the best things to say as the mad fire flare to life in her eyes and they gained their wild glare.

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE FIXED!"** she screamed, and he was torn away from her, tossed across the room and into the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious as she headed for the door, knocking it back and to pieces with her mind before walking out.

* * *

_Main floor hallway - some ten minutes later_

For the life of her, Rogue could not understand why she was up so damn early on a Saturday where she had no Danger Room session. She walked along the empty halls in her black nightgown.

She hadn't particularly bothered putting on her gloves, because it was so early in the morning that she knew no younger students would be running around. If anything, there would only be Scott, Storm and the Professor up. And maybe Logan, because that man _never_ slept.

So when she turned down the hallway, headed for the kitchen, she was mildly surprised to find someone else up, walking out of the elevator wearing short black shorts and a black tank top.

But mild surprise quickly escaladed into full shock as said person stepped into the hall.

"Jean?" Rogue gasped.

No, there was no way. She _had_ to be seeing things.

And yet, as the redhead turned towards her and cocked her head to the side before stalking over, Rogue knew it was real.

"What…how…," the stripe-haired girl stammered. She had never been that much of a fan of the young woman, who seemed to have everything in her perfect life at the reach of her fingertips, but an insurmountable amount of joy fixed her heart then.

She felt a need to hug her, but because of her lack of gloves and the other woman's lack of…clothes – she couldn't.

She tuned back to reality and noticed that Jean was just standing there, looking her over as if puzzled by something.

"Jean?" she asked, slightly worried. The woman's eyes snapped up to meet hers, and she noticed a faint flame burned within them.

_Whoa…that's new_, she thought to herself. _It's almost like…_

"Pyro?" the redhead suggested, and Rogue frowned.

"Are ya readin' my thoughts?" she asked, kind of incensed. She had never allowed anyone to read her mind without her permission, and even then, she didn't quite like it.

"I don't need to," she smiled eerily. "I can hear them now, without trying."

And it was then that Rogue noticed not only were her eyes more wild, but she seemed different – aside from the much longer hair and much larger lack of clothes.

"Are ya okay?"

"Fine, now that I've accepted my true power and left _Xavier_'s restrictions behind," she replied, her voice reaching a dangerous hiss at the Professor's name was reached.

"Restrictions? What do ya mean?"

"**Xavier locked away my true limits, hid them all for himself. He didn't ****think I could handle the power, but I can. I unlocked my true power for myself,"** Jean breathed, her voice now cold and her eyes full of dark fire. **"And so can you."**

She reached out to grab the girl's arm, but she pulled back, aghast. "Are ya nuts? Ya know what happens when I touch somebody!"

"**Poor little untouchable girl,"** she smirked, causing Rogue's blood to chill. **"So misunderstood, so fragile…so powerful. Don't you want control? Don't you want to unlock what true potential you have?"**

"I…I…," the stripe-haired girl was brought to stammer by the mere word _control_. "I want control…but the Professor said—"

"**He won't let you!"** she hissed. **"He locked it away, just like me. He doesn't think we can control it, Rogue. He doesn't believe in us. He's selfishly hidden away our potential to be great. Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to control it?"**

With the girl immobilized by hope and the eerie words, the redhead reached out, grabbing her arm. Rogue cried out at first, trying to pull away, but stopped when she realized she didn't feel the familiar pull of her powers.

"What…how…," she stared in awe at their connected skin, before looking up into the fiery gaze. "How is this possible?"

"**Control,"** Jean smiled. **"You have it, I know you do. You just need to believe in it. Focus on it. I can help."**

Whether it was the cold tone of voice, or the eyes that were wild, Rogue felt that trusting this woman was not a good idea – even if she did look like Jean, a kind, caring woman who would have done anything to help Rogue get control of her cursed powers.

"I don't…I don't think that's such a good idea," she breathed. "Maybe we should find the Professor or the others and—"

"**No!"** she hissed angrily, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, her other hand reached up and settled on Rogue's temple. **"You have potential. You can control it. But not if you stay here. Xavier can't help you, not the way I can."**

No other words reached Rogue's ears as a warm and buzzing feeling overwhelmed her ears, and her head began to hurt. The last thing she saw was the blackness in Jean's eyes, and then the floor came rushing to meet her.

* * *

_Cerebro Chamber – same time_

_It's ready for use?_ Xavier asked telepathically, connected to someone via the helmet placed on his head.

_Yes, Professor._

_Thank you_, he terminated the conversation then, removing the helmet with a sigh. He turned, wheeling towards the door, and opened it to reveal a panting Cyclops, leaning in the doorway.

The man looked a mess, his breathing was ragged, and everything was askew.

"What's happened?" Xavier asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Jean…she…"

"What have you done?"

"Jean's gone!" Scott exclaimed, ignoring the accusatory tone.

"I warned you," Xavier shook his head, disappointed. He tried to not be mad, because he knew it wasn't Scott's fault. The man loved Jean more than anything, and he couldn't help it.

Professor Xavier closed his eyes, opening his mind and scanning those within the mansion. Everyone was asleep and peaceful. Storm was in her greenhouse, Piotr was actually up, in his room, painting, and Logan was working on his bike.

He searched for any other conscious minds and found two.

Rogue was in the hallway upstairs, unmoving and Jean…

"She's left the mansion," he sighed, before his face contorted in concentration. "She's trying to block my thoughts…she's…so strong."

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up at Scott with apprehension. "It may be too late."

* * *

**A/N:** Hurray, more twisting the plot lines and adding my own ideas. Hope you like, you can always tell me in a review, right? :D

Next:

_**Chapter 12: I'm Coming Home**_

"_**Bring her home, Cyke."**_

"_**Class Five. More powerful then anything I've ever felt. More powerful then **_you_**."**_

"_**Nobody gets inside."**_


	12. I'm Coming Home

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** Hurray, more reviewers to thank this time. You guys are AWESOME! A thank you to all wonderful regulars: **Wanda W, Marylouue, Julie, sarahroseserena** and **laenamoradadeROGUE,** as well as newcomers **ebuchala, Anigen** and **MaryMassacres.**

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Hey, Bub, you think you're the only one who cared for her?"_

_Strike one._

"_Stop," Scott barked, turning away._

_-/\-_

**You're with him?! He's the one who took me away! He took me away from home, and destroyed what I was! What I had!**

_-/\-_

"_Could you…," he paused, leaning forward as if to tell a secret. "Could you find someone for me?"_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**I'm Coming Home**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 14th, 7:__20 AM_

"No sign whatsoever, Professor?" Scott asked worriedly, sitting in Xavier's office alongside Storm and Logan. The older man had his index and middle fingers pressed against his temple, and his eyes were closed in concentration.

Slowly, his eyes opened to cast a sombre glance at the three. "No sign," he shook his head, sighing.

"But how?" Storm frowned. "Jean's always been the easiest to pick up, even more so than myself and Scott, because she's a telepath."

"That's true, but she's also a lot stronger than before," the Professor replied. "And it seems she's managing to evade my telepathic reach."

"What about Cerebro?" Logan spoke up gruffly, arms crossed and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I'm afraid that not even Cerebro will allow me to reach her mind," Xavier sighed. "She's completely shut me off."

"But where would she have gone?" Storm inquired.

"Home," a voice said. It was enriched with Southern charm, and it told them exactly who was leaning in the doorjamb before they turned to see Rogue there.

"Rogue?"

"She went home," she repeated.

"How do you…," Scott frowned.

"If I'd have that much goin' on, not trustin' anyone here, I'd 'a gone home," the stripe-haired girl shrugged.

Storm and Scott seemed to accept this answer, but Logan frowned, sniffing at the air. He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes in suspicion at Rogue.

"What?" she arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You smell, kid."

"Gee, thanks, Logan, ya know just what ta say to a girl, dontcha?"

"No, I mean you smell…not like you," he frowned, sniffing again. "Jean."

"You saw her?" Scott's eyes were wide now.

Rogue peeled herself away from the doorjamb, keeping her arms crossed as she took a few steps into the room.

"Who is she?" Rogue questioned. "Because…she sure as hell ain't Jean. She's got memories and thoughts like her, but that voice…"

"You came in contact with her?" Scott was sounding more and more distressed by the minute.

"It was her fault," Rogue protested, unfolding her arms and bringing a hand to her head. "And…it wasn't really…absorption. I…I don't know."

"She entered your mind. It does not seem serious, but I'll look into it later," Xavier frowned, wheeling up to the girl. "You may wish to return to your room for some rest, Rogue. Thank you telling us about Jean's whereabouts, we shall deal with her."

"Uh…yeah…," she hesitated, before nodding and leaving the room. Logan was about to follow when he heard Xavier sigh and speak up.

"The Phoenix never really wanted to leave the Grey household," the bald man spoke in even tones, looking up at the three. "Jean did. That was the first time the Phoenix really expressed herself."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Logan growled, standing up straight.

"Logan, I need you to do something else," Xavier told him.

"What? But Jean—"

"I'll take care of her," Scott assured, tapping the Wolverine on the shoulder.

* * *

_Rogue's Room – __roughly ten minutes later_

The room spun. Faster and faster and faster. What an unpleasant feeling, and Rogue wished to never revisit it.

Better yet, she wished to not go there at all.

She stumbled into her room, clutching at the door handle. Her other hand was at her temple, applying pressure against the budding headache.

_**Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to control it?**_

"Ah!" she gasped as another wave of pain assaulter her mind, the words of Jean or the Phoenix or whoever the hell she'd met in the hallway returning with force.

_**Control**__**…**_

Rogue slammed the door behind her, not wanting anyone to see her like this, and stumbled forward again, this time aiming for her bed. She missed and hit her bed-side table. Desperately, she clutched at it, taking deep, steady breaths.

_**Welcome to Mutant High.**_

A rush of cold. A tingling in her fingers. A drop in temperature.

She looked to the table where her hands clutched and watched as ice slowly crept out of her fingertips, frosting the top of the table.

"What the…?" she trailed off with a gasp as another wave hit. She held steady, her fingertips gaining a sharp ice-covered edge that dug into the wood of the table despite her shuddering frame. The cold spell was overwhelming.

_**Have you ever wanted to be with someone so badly, but you can't?**_

"My head…," she whimpered.

_**Control!**__** You have it.**_

Rogue screwed her eyes shut, willing her mind to clear.

_**You just need to believe in it. Focus on it.**_

The cold left her, and she felt like she was going to be okay, before her head began to buzz again.

A wave of heat. An itch at her fingertips. A rise in temperature.

"No, no, no…," she breathed, recognizing the itch. As if working against herself, her hands slid to the drawer of the bedside table, pulling it open and finding a pack of matches within seconds. She usually used them for incense when she needed to sit and concentrate, and as much as she needed that…

_**You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one!**_

…it sure as hell wasn't why she'd gotten the matches out.

She ripped one out and flicked it to life, staring at the little flame in awe.

Suddenly the flame shot upwards, growing and gliding through the air. Rogue dropped the match – which was all but snuffed out now – and waved her hand at the flame, wishing for it to dissipate. Slowly, she sucked it away and towards her hand.

_**Do you always do what you're told?**_

As if a nerve had been hit, her hand twitched and she lost control, only able to watch in horror as the flames shot forward, colliding with her lamp and spewing chunks of it everywhere as it exploded in a shower of fire and sparks.

_**Worried about me? Wow, and here I was thinking Bobby was all that plagued your thoughts…**_

"No!" she gasped, clutching her head as a fierce and rivaling wave of heat and cold assaulted her mind. Combined with a soft chant of "_**Control-Focus-Control**_" it was enough to bring the stripe-haired girl to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

_**You have potential. You can control it. But not if you stay here.**_

"Get outta my head!" she wheezed, before the last bits of consciousness slipped from her grasp and she fell forward, collapsing on her side. In her hands, she clutched the box of matches.

* * *

_Institute Parking Garage – same time_

Storm helped Xavier into the large black van via his lift, as Scott clambered into the driver's seat, a look of determination set into his face. He revved the engine as Storm closed the door, but a hand on his open windowsill stopped him.

He looked up to see the Wolverine standing there and unspoken things passed between the two men.

"Bring her home, Cyke," Logan nodded gruffly, before taking a step back and heading towards the other black X-Van. Scott watched him go before pulling out of the garage.

The Canadian picked up the com-link off the dashboard, clicking it open and dialing a frequency. As he did, his ears picked up something and he hesitated, his finger on the ignition key.

_Xavier gave me a job to do…_, he thought, despite the fact that he was sure he'd just heard the faint cries of Rogue and something exploding. He shut off the com-link and spotted a blue car pulling into the garage, Bobby at the helm and Kitty riding shotgun.

At first he narrowed his eyes, but remembered the sound and whistled as Bobby got out of the car. "Hey, Icicle!"

"It's _Iceman_," Bobby chuckled, coming over. "What's up?"

"Go check on Rogue, will ya."

It wasn't a question, it was an _order_. And both teens knew it.

"What?"

"Now!" Logan barked, before firing up the van's engine and clicking the com-link to life again, dialing the frequency he was looking for. He pulled away, leaving a confused Bobby Drake to do as he ordered, little Kitty Pryde following worriedly.

* * *

_Magneto's lair, middle of a forest – unknown location_

_Same time_

"Voluntary?" Magneto scoffed, stopping the cure gun that slid across the table to him. He glared at it as if he could merely explode it and all those like it right then and there. "They put the cure in a gun!"

Slowly, he looked up. "I told you they would draw first blood."

"So, what do we do?" Pyro asked, standing at the helm of a group consisting of Toad, Red, Avalanche, Blob, Multiple Man and Juggernaut. Mystique stood beside him.

As Magneto stared at the cure gun again, and picked it up, he did not answer. He had a far away look on his face, and Pyro and Mystique exchanged glances before the blue mutant took a step forward.

"Eric?"

"We use this weapon to infuriate the countless superiors we have to hate the Homo Sapiens even more," he answered finally, looking up and being broken from his reverie. "And like a lightning rod we shall bring so many more to our cause."

As he stood, he tossed the gun aside and did not look as it slid down the table, almost falling off. "Come," he spoke, sweeping his cape close. "We have an army to build."

Pyro and Mystique were at his side in an instant, but all their paths were stopped when Callisto came down the steps, followed by two mutants that seemed to be always at her side. "I picked up something. A massive electro-magnetic force. It's…a mutant."

She took a few more steps into the base, seeing that she had Magneto's full attention now that he seemed quite interested. "Class Five. More powerful than anything I've ever felt," Callisto went on, and watched realization dawn with a smile on the man's face. "More power than _you_."

"Where is she?" he smirked.

* * *

_A church, some rural backstreet of New York_

_Roughly 8:20 AM_

The black X-Van pulled to a stop in front of the last remaining pieces of rubble in the small back-street. The almost fully rebuilt church and surrounding buildings don't look so bad; neither do the people recovering nearby.

The door slid open and into the van came Tabitha, Kurt and Forge, clambering in to the back. After helping the mutant community here recover and rebuild for the past few days, they're happy to be picked up to be headed home – and in Forge's case, towards a possible new home.

"Logan, dis is Forge," Kurt explained, speaking up and drawing the driver's attention.

He is quiet, his mind overwhelmed by worrying about both Jean and Rogue. However, his perception isn't totally off as his eyes catch Tabitha in the rear-view.

"What are you doin' here, Firecracker?"

"Oh, y'know, I was just…out and about," she grinned sheepishly. "Decided I'd drop by to help."

"You went out with Rogue the same night Kurt left," his suspicion grew. "You ain't been back since. Why?"

"Um…wanted to clear my head?" she tried again.

"Uh-huh, that's the elf's excuse," Logan snorted.

"Hey, it's not an excuse!" Kurt exclaimed. "Dis is ze truth!"

Crossing his arms, the blue mutant looked out the window. If the others didn't know any better, they'd say he was pouting. In an attempt to escape the matter and possible grounding for herself, Tabitha changed the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"_You're_ not going anywhere but home, kid," Logan shook his head, starting up the engine. "The rest of us –even this Forge guy – have some business to attend to."

"Do ve really have ze time, Logan?" Kurt spoke up, looking away from the window. "Ze Professor expressed an urgency to—"

"Alright, alright," Logan groaned.

He wasn't comfortable with this. Not one bit. He was worried about Jean, sure, but there was also Rogue and the cries he'd had to ignore. He'd sent Bobby to check on her, but with the Kitty-Cat roaming so close, it might not have been such a good idea.

He wanted to send Tabitha back, because she was the kid's best friend. But Kurt was right, Xavier expressed urgency in the matter.

"Sit tight, shut up, and behave, and you can tag along," he growled, giving in.

"YES!" the blonde exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air in triumph.

* * *

_Annandale-on-Hudson, New York_

_Some ten minutes earlier._

1769.

This was the address on a street that Scott had pulled up to, and he knew it all too well. He, Storm and Xavier exited the van, and the man caught sight of the mailbox "_Grey_" at the end of the driveway. It struck a chord in him.

He remembered her parents, accepting after so long and always happy to receive their daughter for a long weekend or so, as well as Scott, when he tagged along. He knew they loved their daughter well, but with her unstable mind, he feared for them.

It was slightly relieving to see no car in the driveway, and to remember that it was early in the morning, and the Grey's were probably on a grocery run. As he sighed his relief, Scott's eyes trailed over the house, taking in every detail he remembered as memories came rushing back.

The Christmas dinners, the summer postcards, the picnics on the front lawn where the sun had caught Jean's hair in the perfect shimmer of red…

"Wait for me here," was what brought him out of his reverie. His eyes found Xavier, and a frown formed on his face.

"What?"

"I need to see Jean alone," the man stated.

"You were right, Charles. This one _is_ special."

All three individuals looked up to see their least favourite person on this occasion walking to the base of the driveway, helmet tucked under his arm, and several mutants following him, only one of which the X-Men recognized (and Storm could've sworn having zapped the little bugger some time ago).

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott barked, not particularly happy that a team of idealistic madmen had just lined up between him and the house where the woman he loved was, mind broken and shattered.

"Same as the Professor," Magneto smiled. "Visiting an old friend."

"I don't want trouble here," Xavier warned.

"Nor do I, Charles," he placed his helmet on his head, sweeping his cloak out of the way and placing a hand on the back of Xavier's wheelchair. "So, shall we go inside?"

The two former friends headed towards the house together, and Xavier cast a glance upwards. "I came to bring Jean home. Don't interfere, Eric."

"Just like old times, eh?" the man mused.

"She needs help," Xavier went on, wheeling a little ahead of him. "Jean is not well."

"Funny, you sound just like her parents in the beginning," Magneto chuckled, knowing full well they'd come to accept her over the years, but remembering their disdain for their daughter's _plight_ when he and Charles had first come.

As Xavier ignored this comment and headed for the door, Magneto passed his followers and leaned over to Toad. "Nobody gets inside."

With that, he straightened up and followed his old friend, leaving behind a mutant with a particularly nasty and mischievous smirk on his green-tinted face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, took a bigger twist with Rogue and Jean's confrontation then I meant to…but I guess I'm working towards the same means in the end. _**Control.**_ I almost feel like I'm digging my own grave here, simply by piling up the twists and turns in my own storyline. (sighs) oh well, you guys can tell me what you think so far, and stay tuned because I'm probably going to need some suggestions for a later scene.

As for the many "flashbacks" that Rogue experienced, you've no doubt guessed it was from Bobby and then John. Here's a quick rundown of where they're from (sorry if I'm sucking up space :P )

"**Welcome to Mutant High"** – Bobby, first X-Men movie

"**Have you ever wanted to be with someone so badly, but you can't?"** – Bobby. X2, a late night conversation between himself and Wolverine.

"**You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one!"** – John, naturally, before blasting the cops in X2.

"**Do you always do what you're told?"** – John, again from X2, just before he leaves Bobby and Rogue on the jet to join Magneto :( (sniffles)

"**Worried about me? Wow, and here I was thinking Bobby was all that plagued your thoughts."** – John, from one of the flashbacks I created in an earlier chapter.

That's all, thanks for bearing with me and hope to hear from you (pretty review button, yay!)

Next:

_**Chapter 13: Head Space**_

"_**No! Not this time Charles! You've always held her back!"**_

"_**Don't touch me! Ya know what happens! I just wanna be alone!"**_

"_**Get out of my head!"**_


	13. Head Space

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** Yay! More people to thank for their awesome/amazing/any other synonym of the like reviews! **sarahroseserena, MaryMassacres, Marylouue, Charmedfan90, Julie, Wanda W, laenamoradadeROGUE **and newcomer **skopde**. Thanks everyone! That said, on with the show.

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

_**You have potential. You can control it. But not if you stay here.**_

"_Get outta my head!" Rogue wheezed, before the last bits of consciousness slipped from her grasp and she fell forward, collapsing on her side. In her hands, she clutched the box of matches._

_-/\-_

"_I won't! __I can't! We'll fix it!" In abject horror Scott realized those three words were not the best things to say as the mad fire flared to life in Jean's eyes and they gained their wild glare._

"_**I DON'T **__**WANNA FIX IT!"**__ she screamed, and he was torn away from her, tossed across the room and into the wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious as she headed for the door, knocking it back and to pieces with her mind before walking out._

_-/\-_

"_Go check on Rogue, will ya." _

_It wasn't a question, it was an order. And both teens knew it._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Head Space**_

_Grey Residence, Annandale-on-Hudson, NY_

_September 14th, __8:20 AM_

The doorknob turned easily under the influence of Magneto's powers, and the back door swung open to allow passage for the two old friends. He and Xavier looked around to see tons of objects floating in the air, from books to cutlery to pens and pencils.

Water in the dispenser was boiling, a chandelier was swinging, the kettle was steaming and pictures frames were shaking. All in all, this was not looking good. They walked towards the living room to find Jean seated on the exact same chair she had been those twenty years ago.

_It's very rude, you know__**, Charles Xavier was telepathically broadcasting to a young Jean Grey, no more than six or seven years old. She turned her head to him, wearing a surprised expression.**__ To read my thoughts without my permission._

"_**Did you think you were the only one of your kind, young lady?" Eric Lensherr mused, sitting beside his close friend on the sofa, facing the young redhead.**_

"_**We're mutants, Jean," Charles went on. "We are like you."**_

_**Her surprised expression quickly turned defiant. "Really?" she scoffed. "I doubt that."**_

_**The girl did not move a muscle or blink, and cars outside on the street began floating. A man watering his lawn watched in awe as the stream of water floated upwards, and another man mowing his lawn was wide-eyed as his lawnmower levitated away from him.**_

_**The two men stared out the window at the breathtaking show of power. For one so young, it truly was amazing.**_

"_**Oh, Charles," Eric smiled, turning back to him. "I like this one."**_

As the two entered the very same room, furniture suddenly dropped, and Jean's grip on the arms of the chair tightened. The gold phoenix pendant around her next contrasted with the red shirt and black pants she wore.

"I knew you'd come," she stated, looking up.

"Of course, I've come to bring you home," Charles said, his voice calm and soothing as he wheeled into the room.

"This _**is**_ my home," she hissed.

"No, Jean, you have a home with us. And a family."

"You know he thinks your power is too great to control," Magneto spoke up, causing Xavier to stare incredulously at him. What was he _doing_?

"Eric—"

"Your mind games won't work anymore, Charles," he smiled softly, before turning back to Jean. "He wants to control you."

"No."

"He does!"

"NO!" Xavier protested fiercely, eyeing Jean with a pleading gaze. "I want to help you."

"Help me?" she scoffed bitterly. "What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Magneto smiled.

"Eric, stop!" Xavier cried.

"No! Not this time, Charles! You've always held her back!"

"For your own good, Jean."

He quickly realized this was not the best thing to say to the young woman as her eyes suddenly went black. A lamp pitched itself off the table beside her, flying across the room and just barely missing their heads.

"**Don't call me that name!"**

* * *

_Outside the house – same time_

Cars began to shake, and the front gate of the house swung shut violently. Scott exchanged a worried glance with Storm before starting towards the house.

"I'm going in."

"The Professor said he'd handle it, Scott," Storm stopped him, grabbing his arm. With a reluctant sigh, Scott backed down and waited.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_Same time_

"Rogue?" Bobby called, knocking on her door. "Rogue, are you in there?"

He knocked again, before looking to Kitty. She understood the look and took a deep breath, taking his hand and phasing them both through the door. He dropped her hand immediately upon seeing Rogue on the ground and raced over.

"Rogue?" he cried, reaching for her covered shoulder. "Rogue! Wake up!"

"Is she, like, okay?" Kitty whimpered.

He couldn't answer her, he really couldn't. He didn't see her breathing, but he couldn't very well check for a pulse without activating her powers, could he? Nevertheless, he tried, and was surprised when no absorption started up.

He located a pulse and sighed with relief. "I've got a pulse, at least."

Taking a chance he stuck his arms under her and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

"What should we do?" Kitty asked, stepping forward.

"There's no point in bringing her to the med-bay, since none of the teachers are here, and Mr. McCoy won't be arriving until later," Bobby sighed, heading for her bed. "I guess she'll have to rest here."

As he laid her down on her bed, her eyes fluttered open and seeing him at such a close proximity as well as feeling his skin touch hers, Rogue yelped, padding away on her bed.

"Don't touch me! Ya know what happens!" she yelled, eyes wide in horror.

"Rogue, you're awake," he smiled despite her tone.

"What are ya doin'?!" the stripe-haired girl asked, padding away again. "Ya know what happens when I touch somebody!"

"Your powers weren't working when Bobby, like, checked if you were breathing," Kitty pointed out, and it was then that Rogue noticed her. Well, that didn't help her mood,

"What happened, Rogue?" Bobby questioned, motioning to the lamp…pieces scattered on the floor and bedside table.

"I…I…," she hesitated, thousands of questions and emotions swirling at the mention of her powers _not_ working. Her eyes traveled to the scorched spot on her carpet, the discarded matches, and the lamp pieces.

_**Control…**_

Damn that word. It kept popping to mind.

She looked back to him, her eyes filled with sadness, fear and hope all at the same time. But when they fell upon Kitty and her close proximity to him, they soured, as did her mood. "I just wanna be left alone," she finished, grabbing fistfuls of her comforter as she slid beneath it, wrapping it around her.

She turned her back to them, wishing to have Kurt's teleporting powers, and even the Kitty-Cat's phasing ability to get the hell outta there and be alone. They fulfilled the latter part of her wish, whispering goodbye and slipping from the room, closing the door behind them.

But it didn't matter, because Rogue barely heard them leave, her mind focused on the strange happenings earlier, and just what the hell she was going to do now.

* * *

_Grey Residence, Annandale-on-Hudson, NY_

_Roughly same time_

Things began to float, and Xavier could feel Jean's hold over the Phoenix slipping. "Look at me, Jean," he pleaded, wheeling forward a little. "I can help you! Look at me!"

"**Get out of my head!"** she hissed, looking up with wild and black eyes that no longer belonged to Jean Grey, but the Phoenix. With this movement, Xavier's chair slid back against the wood floor a little, the breaks stopping it.

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Charles," Magneto mused.

"You must trust me! You're a danger to everyone, including yourself," Xavier went on, ignoring his former friend. A small flame burned within Jean's narrowing eyes. "But I can help you!"

"I think you want to give her the cure!"

"Look what happened to Scott!" Xavier's voice rose, as if he was trying to drown out Magneto. He kept his gaze on Jean, trying to get through to her. "You almost killed the man you love because you couldn't control you powers! And Storm, and Logan. You almost hurt them, too, and they're your friends! We care about, we can help!"

"**NO! STOP IT!!" **she screamed, lashing out with both her mind and her voice, shattering windows all over the room and blasting Magneto off his feet and back into the kitchen. Xavier stayed put because of the breaks on his chair.

* * *

_Outside – same time_

"JEAN!" Scott yelled, seeing the windows shatter and explode. He was sick of waiting, and he was going in, no matter what.

He took two steps forward and unleashed an optic blast that sent Avalanche flying into a parked car. Apparently, Storm agreed with his sentiment of "fuck waiting" as she rose into the air, eyes white.

Cyclops took off towards the house, but was stopped by Adamantium tentacles that shot out of Red's arms. He only faltered for a moment, before shooting them away with his optic blasts.

Storm, meanwhile, easily flung Toad to the side with a tornado, and shot Callisto through the front door with a lightning bolt. Cyclops landed on his ass below, having finally been knocked back by a tentacle.

A loud screeching of tires echoed in the street just then, as a second black X-Van pulled to a stop beside the first. As Wolverine squinted out the window, he spotted the man holding Cyclops on the ground with a tentacle.

"Red?" he frowned, before said tentacle came flying through the windshield and into Wolverine's chest. He roared, now furious, as he was torn from the car and hurled through the air, crashing into the house.

_**BAMF!**_

Nightcrawler and Forge landed on the road, only to duck as a car came flying at them, courtesy of the Blob. Boom-Boom, who'd been left in the van on account of Logan's '_sit, stay and behave_' notion, crawled into the front of the van.

She fired up the ignition and slammed her foot on the right pedal, speeding towards Avalanche, who'd just gotten up. Unfortunately for the blonde, he saw her coming, and stomped one foot to the ground, creating a shockwave that launched her and the car high into the air.

"Screw you!" she swore, creating a small bomb and pitching it out the window. It soared through the air, and exploded upon contact with Avalanche, knocking him aside and into the windshield of the parked car he'd visited earlier.

_**BAMF!**_

The van landed behind the house, but Boom-Boom was now safely on the street, Kurt's arm wrapped around her waist. "Thanks, Blue," she grinned.

A little ways away, Storm had just reached the house as Callisto got up, zooming to the fireplace. The tattooed girl cackled with mad laughter, zooming over and punching Storm in the jaw. The white-haired woman had no time to react as Callisto then grabbed her neck and head-butted her. She zoomed behind her and—

A lightning bolt shot from the weather witch's fingers, hit a mirror and bounced off, colliding with the small of Callisto's back and stunning her in her movement. Storm took this moment to gain the upper hand, whirling around and whipping her out the broken door with wind.

But her victory was short-lived as Toad came hopping in and on top of her, bringing her to the ground. "Remember me?" he grinned, cocking his head to the side. His tongue shot out, wrapping around her neck and choking her.

As she gasped for air, he chuckled, and whipped her into the glass coffee table, shattering it.

Outside, Red picked up Cyclops and tossed him into Wolverine, launching another tentacle towards the X-Men leader. He was stopped by a set of Adamantium claws however, and a very unhappy Wolverine.

"GO!" he barked, looking at Cyclops and then the house. He hesitated, unsure. "NOW!"

He obliged, silently thanking up as he got up and ran for it, leaving Wolverine to fight. He pulled the tentacle back with his claw, drawing Red towards him and thrusting his other claw into the man's chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh. I hate the scene with Rogue/Bobby/Kitty. But I just needed a little intermission so we didn't leave Rogue out of the loop. She's somewhat okay, if not a little shaken up by the weird power thing last chapter. It's all about _control_, is it not? And so, leave me your thoughts as always, while I'm off to write. As for the fight scene…weee having loads of characters to play with is FUN! (ahem) Sorry, got a little childish there.

Next:

_**Chapter 14: Father. Teacher. Leader.**_

"_**Jean! Don't let it control you!"**_

"_**Oh dear, you do need help. Come with me."**_

"_**When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, he gave us family."**_


	14. Father, Teacher, Leader

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

**Author's Note:** My many thanks to reviewers **Marylouue**, **skopde**,** Julie**, **SnapeGIRL1234** and** Pace1818.**

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Look what happened to__ Scott!" Xavier's voice rose. He kept his gaze on Jean, trying to get through to her. "You almost killed the man you love because you couldn't control you powers! And Storm, and Logan. You almost hurt them, too, and they're your friends! We care about, we can help!"_

_-/\-_

"_Help me?" she scoffed bitterly. "What's wrong with me?"_

"_Absolutely nothing," Magneto smiled._

"_Eric, stop!" Xavier cried._

"_No! Not this time, Charles! You've always held her back!"_

_-/\-_

"_Haha, Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years," Xavier chuckled. "In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**Father. Teacher. Leader.**_

_Grey Residence, Annandale-on-Hudson, NY_

_September 14th, __roughly 8:40 AM_

In dictionaries, the Idiom "Playing with fire" is described one of two ways.

One - _to be involved in an activity that could be dangerous._

Or two - _to do something that could cause you great trouble later._

As Cyclops made the threshold of the Grey household and spotted the activity within the living room, he realized that not only was Xavier _playing with fire_ in the theoretical sense, but also in the literal sense.

Jean was surrounded by flames, all licking at her body and melding into her every move, never burning her clothes or hurting her. The fire seemed surreal, much more ethereal than natural fire.

Past this flame was a massive swirling wind that had managed to lift even the sofa to the ceiling. In abject horror and shock, Cyclops watched as she focused hard on Xavier in his wheelchair.

"Jean, let me in!" the bald man pleaded, but her eyes merely glowed with an even bigger and wilder flame.

* * *

_Outside – same time_

Toad landed on the street pavement beside the already unconscious Callisto, cursing in his British accent and thoroughly pissed off. Storm floated through the air, landing softly nearby. Battle cries drew her attention and she looked to her left to see Wolverine take another stab at Red. This time his claws locked into the mutant's chest, and the Canadian grinned, looking over.

"Storm! Now!" he yelled, pointing his other set of claws towards her.

The white-haired woman understood his order and fired off a lightning bolt. It struck the metallic claws and passed right through via his Adamantium skeleton, coming out the other end and shocking Red from head to toe.

It was enough to blast him clean off of Wolverine's claws, and send him flying into a car across the street, crushing it in the middle. Nearby, Avalanche stomped his foot on the ground, creating a massive wave of earth that managed to herd the X-Men into a tiny circle, closing around them.

Thinking quickly, Boom-Boom created a time bomb the size of her foot and dropped it, grabbing onto Nightcrawler's arm, who then grabbed Forge, to Storm and Wolverine.

_**BAMF!**_

Boom-Boom's roundhouse kick landed square in Avalanche's back and it sent him right into the blast of her exploding bomb, effectively destroying his rock wall, and thereupon flinging him into a roof.

* * *

_Inside – same time_

In the kitchen, things were floating around Magneto, who was still pinned against the stove. But on any account, he was better off then in the living room, where objects had begun dematerializing.

A steady flame had surrounded Jean, burning erratically, but at leas keeping to her. It had spread to the glow in her eyes, making them brighter, and more ethereal, yet eerie. Slowly, she pushed on the armrests of her chair, getting to her feet.

Focusing on Xavier, she began to make him levitate off of his chair. The bald man, for his part, made no attempt to stop her, and merely focused his gaze on her, pleading for Jean to break free of the Phoenix' hold. In terror, Magneto watched from the kitchen, while Cyclops found himself unable to move, pinned against the ceiling in the hall as the house was ripped from its foundation, floating into the air.

From outside, the others stopped their fight to watch in awe, in amazement and in silent but overwhelming horror. But since they were outside, the horror was not quite as bad as for, say, Magneto, who watched as the skin on his old friend's fists began to burn off.

From Cyclops' position on the hallway ceiling, he could see into the kitchen, and see Magneto's look of horror, but due to winds in the other room that had slammed shut the door in his line of view, He groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

The motion made him notice kitchen utensils had been pulled from their cases by the counter and stuck to the ceiling like him, and that nearby, two sharp and fairly affective knives were wedged between the ceiling and wall.

He reached over slowly, pulled them loose, and began crawling towards the door at the end of the hall, digging them like ice-picks into the ceiling and pulling himself forward.

"No, Jean!" was all he heard from down the hall. _The Professor,_ he thought, willing himself to move faster. His blood chilled when he heard Magneto's scream however.

"_JEAN!!"_

This gave him the extra push to make it to the door, and he reached out, shooting a small enough optic blast without fear of blasting clean through the door and hitting someone. It opened a gap at the top, large enough for him to see through.

The sight nearly stopped his young heart.

Objects in the room came to a slow hover, as did the flames surrounding Jean and the wind whipping around the room all but died out. Her skin was now tinted black, and her eyes are now pitch black, filled with wild fire.

Arms outstretched at her sides, she glared at the Professor, whose voice was still the same, soft and understanding voice it had always been, since day one.

"Jean, don't let it control you," he told her, before slowly moving his head to look at Cyclops through the hole in the door.

"No!" the man yelled, dreading what was about to happen. His mentor, Professor and ultimate father-figure graced him with one last smile – a smile filled with understanding, apologies and hope – before the flames and dematerializing reached him, disintegrating his mere existence into nothingness.

As simultaneous cries of "CHARLES!" and "PROFESSOR!" were yelled into the air, the house came crashing down, sending Cyclops flying out the nearest window, and Magneto into the living room, where he collided with the sofa.

In utter shock, the man stood, but just barely. His gaze was locked on Jean, who was now on her knees, her whole being shaking, and apparently out of power.

"You…you killed him," he whispered.

Sobs reached his ears as she looked up, hands lying useless in her lap and eyes filled with tears and…fear. "I…I d-didn't mean to," she told him through sobs.

"Oh dear, you do need help," Magneto sighed, shaking his head as he approached her. He placed two fingers under her chin, making her face him completely and seeing Jean present in the look she gave him.

_FearSadnessGuiltRemorsePleading. _"Come with me," he ushered her to her feet, leading her staggering frame towards the back door.

Just as it clicked shut, Scott, Storm and Logan came running in, skidding to a breathless stop at the sight of Xavier's empty wheelchair. Scott was the first to drop to his knees, the tears falling easy.

"Why?" he managed to breathe out, a whisper Logan only managed to pick up on because of his hearing. He screwed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, which did nothing more but hang useless at his sides.

Why had this happened? Why him? Why now?

Things no one would, could or did voice, but all shared thoughts as they watched the empty wheelchair. From the doorway, the three others witnessed the scene, and Tabitha turned away, clinging and crying into Kurt's shoulder while Forge felt a tad like an intruder.

Slowly, Storm edged towards Logan, and thought both were still on their feet, tears and sobs were evident in them.

"No…," Logan choked. "He can't…he…"

As Storm wrapped an arm around him and cried into his shirt, Scott let out an anguished yell, expressing all their pain and sadness.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 15th, 3:30 PM_

"_We live in an age of darkness. A world full of fear, hate and intolerance."_

Tears rolled down Rogue's cheeks, and no matter how much she hated showing sadness, she couldn't hold back. In her left hand she held a white rose, and in the other she had Bobby's hand.

Dressed in black and seated row upon row, they were at the funeral for the man that had offered them safety. A man that had showed them kindness. A man who had given them a sanctuary for mutants alike, and a _home_.

"_But in every age, there are those who fight against it."_

Bobby gave her hand a comforting squeeze as she looked down, but sighed, unable to draw her attention. On his other side sat Kitty, followed by Piotr, Tabitha and Kurt. Behind them sat Beast and even Moira McTaggert, and so many others.

"_Charles Xavier was born into a world divided."_

It took everything Storm had to remain at the podium, speaking with grace and softness without breaking down. Her eyes spoke it, as they were filled with tears she could not shed just yet.

"_A world he tried to heal. A mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled."_

She wished Scott could be here, giving this speech, or at least helping. Or even Wolverine, but she knew that neither man was up to it, so the task fell to her. They were both so broken. After all, it had been Jean who…

"_Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend."_

Rogue looked up towards the balcony of the school, and spotted Logan watching, arms crossed and sombre look on his face, paying respects in his own way without conforming to the herd.

He noticed her watching and quickly reached up to wipe off a tear that had begun its course down his cheek.

"_When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, he gave us family."_

Most of those present thought of how this affected them, and how true it was. The man greatly affected by these words, though unable to hear them from inside the building, sat in Xavier's office. He was hunched over on the sofa, facing the empty wheelchair, his head in his hands.

"_He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students."_

Storm was forced to take a pause, to wipe at the tears clawing their way out of her eyes. During which the crowd did the same. Kitty whimpered, looking down at her feet. Noticing this, Bobby grabbed her hand with his free one, offering her a comforting squeeze.

From his other side, Rogue had looked back to notice this, and felt a mix of remorse at seeing their skin-on-skin contact, and somehow, a feeling of a weight lifting. Before she could even process this with her mess of a brain, Storm's speech had picked up, if only for the last lines as tears streamed down her cheeks, no longer stopped.

"Wherever we may go, we must on his vision. And that's a vision of a world united."

As Logan turned and walked back into the school, Rogue stood from her seat, leading the crowd as they too rose from their seats. She dropped Bobby's hand like hot coal, leaving him behind and walking to Xavier's tombstone.

Tears clouded her vision at this point, but she bent down before the stone, placing the white rose beside the ever bright and burning flame. Staring at the fire, she thought of many things.

She thought of the Professor. She thought of Jean. She thought of Logan. But mostly, she thought of John. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, tracing the words on the tombstone with her gloved hand.

_**Father. Teacher. Leader.**_

* * *

**A/N:** My Ryro Fanmix is HAUNTED! Haunted I tell ya! I always have it going while I write, and this time, the damn thing fell upon "My Immortal" halfway through Xavier's death/funeral. If it isn't bad enough the song reminds me of my late grandfather and makes me teary-eyed at the best of times, it was combined with the saddest scene in the movie, and WHAM! I was bawlin' my eyes out the whole time I was writing the funeral scene. So I hope its sad enough, cuz I could barely see the stupid screen for crowding of tears. (Makes note to self to DELETE that song off the Ryro playlist).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review, and thank you all.

Next:

_**Chapter 15: Midnight Mourning.**_

"_**Don't worry, we won't get caught. I mean, you can walk through walls, you know."**_

"_**What are we gonna do, now? There's talk that…y'know…this place is closing.**__**"**_

"_**I knew it was going to happen. I saw the signs, I just ignored them."**_


	15. Midnight Mourning

**Author's Note: **Thanks to reviewers, you guys are always the greatest. **skopde, Marylouue, Julie **and** Charmedfan90.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Haha, Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years," Xavier chuckled. "In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."_

_-/\-_

_Rogue thought of the Professor. She thought of Jean. She thought of Logan. But mostly, she thought of John. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, tracing the words on the tombstone with her gloved hand._

_**Father. Teacher. Leader.**_

_-/\-_

_Kitty whimpered, looking down at her feet. Noticing this, Bobby grabbed her hand with his free one, offering her a comforting squeeze.__ From his other side, Rogue had looked back to notice this, and felt a mix of remorse at seeing their skin-on-skin contact, and somehow, a feeling of a weight lifting._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Midnight Mourning.**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 15th, __9:00 PM_

Knock, Knock

Kitty sniffled and looked up; watching as he door slowly slid open and Bobby crept in, softly closing the door behind him.

"Kitty…," he sighed, seeing her tear-stained face.

"Bobby?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…," she sniffled again, wiping her eyes as he came to sit down beside her. "Yeah, it's just…Xavier came to my house. He…He was the one that convinced m-me to come here."

"Yeah, me too," he nodded slowly. "We're all feeling the same way, you know."

"No, Bobby, we're not," she shook her head sadly. "You have Rogue, and I've…you know, I just…I just miss home. The first snow and all."

She sighed hugging her knees to her chest and staring ahead. He followed her gaze and rested on a pair of skates leaning against her desk. Grinning, he got to his feet and held out a hand. "Kitty get up," he told her. "Come with me."

"But Storm told us to stay in our rooms," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. I mean, you _can_ walk through walls, you know."

His words brought a laugh out of her, which made him chuckle in return, offering his hand again. "C'mon."

* * *

_Front courtyard – roughly five minutes later_

Kitty wrapped her arms around herself, looking around the empty and dark courtyard as she walked with Bobby towards the fountain. In his hands he carried her skates.

"This place could be home, too," he told her with a charming smile, leaning over and touching the fountain water with a finger. Suddenly, cold spread out from his finger and covered the entire fountain in ice, freezing it all.

He then sat down, pulling an awed Kitty with him and handed her the skates. She slipped them on and began lacing them up. Before she could ask what he was going to do he waved his hand over his right show first, creating a solid and thick skate made entirely of ice, repeating the process with his left shoe.

In minutes they were on the ice, and began skating around the makeshift rink. Bobby was a little ahead, as she still seemed uneasy, so he reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

He picked up speed, which made her laugh, because she had trouble keeping up.

"Bobby," she choked out between giggles as he pulled her faster. "Bobby."

Faster and faster he went, until she began to stagger on her skates, still laughing. "Bobby!"

"Whoa!" he grinned, twirling her around to keep her momentum and to stop her from falling. He caught her in his arms, and they both laughed, almost hunched over. Slowly, she looked up, and they realized just how close they were.

Giggling, Kitty stuck a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Thank you for this, Bobby."

A pregnant pause graced the night life, before Kitty stood up slightly on the tips of her toes to kiss him. It was soft and quick, because Kitty realized _who_ she was kissing and pulled away, looking guilty.

"I…I…I'm so sorry," she said finally. "I don't…I…"

In a moment she was silenced as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

_Rogue's room __– ten minutes earlier_

"God, I can't believe it," Tabitha sighed heavily, sitting on Rogue's bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "I mean…I was there…and…"

"Did he…did it look like he…I mean…," Rogue stammered, unable to say it. She took a deep breath, sitting on her desk chair. "D'you think he went peacefully?"

"He got blown apart, Rogue," Tabitha pointed out.

"Well, I know that. But I mean…it's jean," she said, already knowing for a fact something had _not_ been right with Jean when she'd met her in the hallway. The bit she'd absorbed, or transferred or _whatever_ had happened… "You don't think she mighta—"

"That _thing_ was not Jean. No way in hell. I barely knew Cyke's Golden Girl, since I was here a short time before her death, but…that chick at her house…she was mad, Rogue. WAY mad."

"Crazy mad?"

"Yeah, and freaking pissed, apparently. She kept yelling at the Prof, telling him to stay outta her head, to stop trying to control her or whatever,"

_**Xavier locked away my true limits, hid them all for himself. He didn't think I could handle the power, but I can.**_

As the words echoed in Rogue's mind, she shook her head sadly. "He only wanted to help her…"

"I know, it's like Storm said: _he wanted to heal the whole world_, Just seems some don't want to be healed."

"And no one else can, now," Rogue sighed, getting up and walking towards the window to look up at the moon. She placed her hands on her windowsill. "What are we gonna do, now? There's talk that…y'know…this place is closing."

"I know, its way unreal. Have no idea what I'm gonna do if it's true."

"How come?" Rogue frowned, glancing over her shoulder. "Can't you go back home?"

"Hell no," Tabitha scoffed, laughing darkly. "Mom's alright, but she's a total wuss who stands by and watches dad be a total abusive dick. I've got enough scars on my plate, thanks. That's why I jumped at the chance to come here."

A flicker of some far-off memory flashed through Rogue's head, and she realized it was not her own. She watched a young teen be beating by his father, and just before she could wonder who it belonged to, the boy reached towards a candle and the flame shot towards him, burning any kind of fabric along the way.

"John…" she whispered, looking to the floor.

"What was that?" Tabitha frowned. "I didn't catch it."

"Naw, nothin'," Rogue shook her head, looking up to smile at Tabitha a little.

"So, what about you?"

"I can't go home. I ran away from there after…when my powers showed up. My family probably thinks I'm dead or something, and probably doesn't care after what happened," she sighed loudly, looking back out the window. Her eyes widened as they traveled to the grounds, but because Tabitha was playing with a stray piece of fabric sticking out of Rogue's comforter, she didn't notice.

"Well, 'least you got Bobby."

"Ya speak too soon," Rogue chuckled darkly, causing Tabitha to look up.

"What d'you mean?"

Rogue merely motioned her head at the window, and Tabitha got up, walking towards her. She reached the window and followed Rogue's gaze towards the fountain which was covered in…ice? What the hell?

Then her eyes landed on the pair lip-locked together on the ice, and her mouth almost dropped. "Holy...shit," she swore, before regaining her senses and grabbing Rogue's arm. "C'mon, let's get you away from here. No sense in watching this crap."

She pulled her to the bed and sat her down, frowning when the stripe-haired girl let out a slight laugh. "I'm fine, Tabitha."

"Uh-huh, cuz seeing some dick move like that makes you 'fine'," Tabitha scoffed.

"No, really. I am…I…I knew it," Rogue stated, causing the blonde to offer her a confused, and shocked look at the same time. She smiled. "I knew it was going to happen, I saw the signs, I just ignored them."

"You're _cool_ with this?"

"I…I'm not sure. I think so. I mean, my brain's numb right now from seeing it my own eyes, but…," Rogue trailed off, twisting her hands together and looking a little confused herself, yet controlled. "My heart tells me it was bound to happen. You can only be with the untouchable girl for so long before the need to feel overwhelms you."

"Don't say that, Rogue! If Bobby's doing that—" she pointed emphatically at the window "—then he's a dick! He shouldn't need that to be with you if he really loves you."

"The maybe he doesn't love me," she said, unlocking her hands and holding one up to stop Tabitha's imminent protests. "I don't blame him. Everybody ends up being pushed away by my powers anyway."

"I'm still here."

"Guys I'm with, dork," Rogue poked her blonde friend in the forehead, who laughed sheepishly.

"Oh."

"It's just part of this curse," Rogue attempted to shrug with a nonchalant air despite the images flashing across her thoughts.

Two in particular came out louder than the rest.

**_"And when are you gonna do this?" Cody inquired, after she'd explained her trip through Canada._**

**_"I dunno," she sighed, flopping down and absentmindedly playing with a strand of her comforter. He flipped over to face her. "After High School? Before college…"_**

**_She looked over and their eyes locked a moment, before she looked away. Slowly, he slid closer, and the peaceful sounds of her mother playing piano in the background echoed in the hall._**

**_She noticed how close he was, and leaned in the meet him. Soon, their lips met in a gentle kiss. But it escalated and was no longer gentle, when an odd sensation befell them both. Marie felt a strange draw of strength, whilst Cody felt as if things were draining away._**

**_His eyes shot open, and he gasped as she pulled away, eyes wide. His face was pale, and covered in veins, and he fell back, eyes rolled upwards. Marie stumbled back off the bed, screaming._**

**_"Marie!" her father yelled, coming into the room with her mother. Cody lay on her bed, convulsing and breathing oddly, while the girl was huddled in the corner, sobbing._**

**_"I don't know…I just…I didn't mean…I just touched him…," she was blabbering on and repeating through her sobs. Her mother tried to calm her down and came towards her, but her voice elevated to a shriek. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"_**

**_-/\-_**

**_Rogue couldn't sleep, she kept hearing muttering coming through the vent above her headboard. She knew the voice – it was Logan, and it appeared he was having a nightmare. So, she'd decided to investigate._**

**_She'd made her way to his room, and was now standing over him, a worried expression on her face as she watched him thrash around. "Logan?" she called, trying to break him from the horrible dream. She reached out, but was careful not to touch him, because of her powers. "Logan, wake up."_**

**_Suddenly he shot up, screaming and yelling, and before she knew it, pain erupted in her chest. She screamed too, and then the voices stopped. He was wide awake, looking like a deer caught in the headlights._**

**_But then, his face changed. He was horrified, he was scared and he was worried. They both looked down to see his claws _**_through** her chest, sticking out on the other side, the only place where skin showed from her pale pink nightgown.**_

**_He retracted them quickly, as she stood there, grimacing in obvious pain. "Help me!" he called, hoping someone in the hall might hear him. "Somebody help!" he screamed louder._**

**_He looked up at her, his eyes pleading with apologies. In the silence that followed, he noticed her hand snaking through the air, towards his face. He knew it was coming, and he knew that he didn't care. It was the only thing that could save her._**

**_But he wasn't expecting the chill he felt when she touched his cheek, and his powers began draining away. He gasped, and things flashed before his eyes. The wounds on her back began to close._**

**_And then, he was out like a light, plummeting back onto his bed, as a fathering of students watched from the doorway, including Jean, Ororo and Scott, who'd just turned on the lights._**

Fear and loathing attached to the first memory, apology and guilt attached to the second. And all sorts of things in between. This is what brought Rogue back to reality, and Tabitha came into view, clearly concerned that her friend had spaced out.

"Untouchable girl, bound to wreck any relationship she has," the stripe-haired girl mused darkly, the flash of Bobby and Kitty kissing crackling across her mind like lightning. She sighed, looking up at Tabitha with a tone of finality. "I know what I've got to do."

* * *

**A/N:** The doors to Ryro-possibilities have now opened! No more Bobby to hold her down! Or is there? Find out, next chapter! (excuse my commercial-sounding A/N, I'm a tad hyper this morning. :P) Review, and I'll send you a pwetty preview!

Next:

_**Chapter 16: Done, Over and Gone**_

"_**We have. You and I both know it. I know…I know we said this could work. I know we told ourselves that we could work around my mutation. But…it's not fair to you."**_

"_**Warren, please come in.**__**"**_

"_**Scott's got a codename? I always thought he'd get a name like "Specs"."**_


	16. Done, Over and Gone

**Author's Note:** My many thanks to **sarahroseserena, Wanda W, ebuchala, Dark-Anime-Gurl, Charmedfan90, laenamoradadeROGUE **and** skopde** for their wonderful and much appreciated reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_The owner of Worthington Labs," Storm answered, turning to this subject instead, but not by any means doing it calmly. "Warren Worthington the Second. He sent his mutant son here when he was about ten."_

"_He wants to cure us, when his son's a mutant too? Sounds like a genuine Stryker to me," Logan growled._

_-/\-_

"_Untouchable girl, bound to wreck any relationship she has," Rogue mused darkly, the flash of Bobby and Kitty kissing crackling across her mind like lightning. She sighed, looking up at Tabitha with a tone of finality. "I know what I've got to do."_

_-/\-_

"_I…I'm not sure. I think so. I mean, my brain's numb right now from seeing it my own eyes, but…," Rogue trailed off, twisting her hands together and looking a little confused herself, yet controlled. "My heart tells me it was bound to happen. You can only be with the untouchable girl for so long before the need to feel overwhelms you."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Done, Over and Gone.**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 15th, 9:__40 PM_

Laughter was the first thing Tabitha heard as the door to the mansion swung open, allowing Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde to enter, almost leaning against one another in their fit of amusement.

"Hey, sneaky-ones," she cleared her throat, speaking up. It was enough to quiet them completely as they looked over, exchanging side-glances.

_Sneaky-ones…_ Was she talking about them sneaking out at night, when Storm had told them all to stay in their rooms? Or…had she seen what had transpired outside?

"Iceman, a word?" Tabitha inquired, raising an eyebrow towards the male and not at all confirming or denying their fears. He looked at Kitty again, which almost made the blonde want to waltz over and sock him – but she had her word to keep. Her word to Rogue to come and fetch the cold-blooded idiot.

"Goodnight, Bobby," the petite brunette smiled, dipping her head slightly. "Thanks for the skating."

And with that, she was gone, off down the hall with quite a bit of haste, holding her pair of skates tight against her chest. The lingering silence left in her wake was almost unbearable, so Bobby spoke up.

"You…don't look happy," Bobby pointed out.

_Why thank you, Mr. Oh-So-Fucking-Obvious_, the blonde had wanted to say, but she chose a longer and much more...**colourful** way of transferring her thoughts into words.

"No shit, Casanova," she scoffed, arms still crossed. "I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here, politely asking you to go see Rogue because she wants to talk to you, rather than drilling out your non-existent brains for pulling such a dick move on my friend."

If Bobby's blood wasn't cold due to the nature of his mutation – it sure as hell was now.

_She saw…she had to have seen! Oh God, Rogue wants to talk to me! Did she see too? Why is this happening? Why?!_

"I can't even understand why she wants to talk to you at all, for that matter," the blonde added, offering him a disgusted look. "Whatever. Her life, she deals with it however she wants. So, just, go see her or whatever, okay?"

The Firecracker turned on her heel then and stalked off, leaving behind a completely confused Bobby who was at a loss of words. He dreads what awaits him, but slowly, with much apprehension, he begins his ascent of the stairs, headed for Rogue's room.

* * *

_Rogue's Room – a few minutes later_

Two soft knocks to warn her he was coming in, and just like so many times before, he slowly opened the door, slipping inside. He immediately noticed a difference from those 'times before'. Normally, she was on her bed or at her desk, but tonight she stood at her window, staring up at the sky.

_Window…not good_, he noted, closing the door behind him and making sure it made enough noise to alert her of his presence. He knew she was already aware – she'd always revelled in Danger Room sessions solo with Logan, for God's sake – but he did.

"Tabitha said you wanted to see me?" he spoke up, seeing as how she hadn't turned to acknowledge his presence in any way. It took a few more moments before she took a deep breath and turned to see him, nodding.

Silently she went to her bed and sat down, softly padding the space beside her only once – it wasn't like he needed to be told twice. He walked over, joining her and waiting for her to speak.

After all, she'd asked _him_ to come here – through Tabitha – and so it would be her that had to address whatever the purpose of this conversation was. Bobby had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and even before she spoke – he knew.

Even without the hesitant and stuttering tone, and her strong will to keep eye contact with him despite her urge to twist her hands together and stare at them - he knew.

He just _knew_.

"I…Gosh, I don't know how to start this, really," she sighed, her green eyes looking up at him. He was glad that the coldness she adorned when he'd walked in was gone – but he could see it just below the surface.

And it was then that he realized she was hurting. She didn't want to do this – and yet, she did. She wanted to, and **had** to.

"I…In the back of my mind, I knew this day would come," she spoke up, just above a whisper. "I always knew. But…"

"Rogue…," he breathed. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that he understood, and that he didn't want to do this just as much as she did. But he couldn't. He couldn't and _wouldn't_ bring himself to do it.

Was it pride? Was it guilt? Love? The need to hold on to what he had?

"Please don't be upset with me, Bobby," she brought herself to say, looking deep into his blue eyes. "It's just…the both of us…lately…we've been different. Distant."

"We haven't—"

"We have. You and I both know it," she cut him off, echoing his thoughts. She sighed, letting the quick tone fall back into the sad and easing one. "I know…I know we said this could work. I know we told ourselves that we could work around my mutation. But…it's not fair to you."

"Not fair to me?" he was a bit taken aback by her comment. The rest he knew, in his heart, he agreed with, but not _fair _to _him?_ This brought their earlier fight to mind, and her angry and fleeting words scattered across his mind.

_**You're a guy, Bobby. Your mind's only on one thing!**_

"Rogue, are you saying…"

"It's not fair to you that every time we kiss, there's fear between us that I might hurt you," she clarified, looking genuinely guilty about this.

"I'm not afraid of your powers, Rogue," he told her, taking one her gloved hands in his.

Truth be told, he was glad the gloves were there because…maybe he was a _little_ afraid of her powers. I mean, if your girlfriend could kill you with a too-long-lingering touch, wouldn't you be scared?

Not that he'd ever admit that, mind you. No, he knew what kind of havoc that could wreck on her mind and heart – two things that were already unstable to begin with.

"We've managed this far," he chose to say next, picking his words carefully now.

"Yeah, we have. And it was beautiful. It really was. But I can't do this anymore. I care about you, Bobby. I really do."

He could see the tears sneaking to her eyes. Silent, unshed and defiant tears that she - in all her valiant pride and stubbornness - would not let fall as she went on. "Our friendship is stronger than anything out there…but I think that's all we were meant to be – friends. We're not…we're not some picture-perfect couple that withstands everything thrown at them."

"We did. We have so far. We've tried," he protested. Why was he fighting the inevitable? Even he wasn't sure. He knew she was right, but somehow…he couldn't let go…he didn't think he could. "That counts, right?"

"It does. It just means the memories will be greater," she nodded, smiling softly. "But…we've grown apart. I can't remember when it started, but it did. I noticed it the most after John left."

_John_.

For some reason, the mention of his old best friend's name in this conversation made Bobby feel a little weird. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy, or remorse, or envy or _what the hell_ it was – but it made him release his tight grip on her hand.

He wasn't mad, that much he knew. And she knew too – from the look he gave her. Really, she had been expecting it. Her words had, in a way, been a test. A hint to their underlying issues that had existed since that day, a year ago, on the Jet at Alkali Lake.

She was grateful he wasn't mad, and a ghost of a sad smile appeared on her lips, brought on by his mixed look of sympathy, yet annoyance, at the mention of Pyro.

* * *

_Front Hall – same time_

Kurt had fallen asleep on the living room couch, remote in hand, watching a movie alongside Tabitha, Jubilee and Pete, all of whom were currently asleep. However, Kurt had been woken when he'd heard the doorbell ring a few moments ago.

Despite the fact that the movie credits had long ago rolled by, Kurt was forced to move by his sheer curiosity. The digital clock on the coffee table read 10:00 PM, so he had to wonder who in their right mind was knocking on the Institute's door at this hour.

In his white and pale blue pajamas, the blue mutant made his way to the front door, barely registering that he still held the remote in his hand.

He swung the large wooden door open to see a tall youth, slightly older than himself – perhaps closer to Scott's age, really – with blonde hair, blue eyes and a really thick trenchcoat.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could meet with the Professor," the young man spoke.

Kurt blinked, noticing he was not at all phased by his blue skin, yellow eyes and forked tail flicking back and forth behind him, sticking out of a hole in his pyjamas. The stranger's words then struck him.

_The Professor…_

Kurt continued to blink a few more times before Storm walked out of the kitchen, seeing the dumbfounded mutant staring out the door.

"Who is it, Kurt?" she questioned, coming into view of the door and spotting the young man standing there, whose smile grew upon seeing her.

"Ororo!"

"Warren, please come in," the weather witch told him, ushering him into the house and closing the door behind him. She placed an arm around his shoulder, leading him off towards the common room, leaving Kurt to blankly stare and wonder had happened, before he ambled down the hallway, following.

* * *

_Rogue's Room – same time_

"The rift grew and grew between us," Rogue was saying, looking away from him for the first time, staring towards her window whilst playing with a strand of her white streaks. "I don't come first anymore, Bobby. Kitty does."

Bingo. He _knew_ she'd seen. He knew that's why Tabitha had been angry. And he knew that's what had sparked the conversation they'd both been thinking of for some time now. He hastily tried to explain himself.

"Look, if you're talking about what happened outside," he grimaced. "I…I can explain."

"You don't need to," she smiled somewhat sadly, if not with layers of understanding as she grabbed his hand again, looking at him. "I've seen it for a while now. The smiles, the laughs, the looks. I think I might've even clued in on it before you two did. I…"

She trailed off, and took a deep breath, yet again to keep the swell of emotions that rose. Conflict after conflict in her heart and head, it seemed.

"It's always been there," she concluded. "I've always known that sooner or later, my powers would get in the way."

A silence settled in, one that was incredibly uncomfortable for them both. He took a deep breath, the realization that nothing he could say would allow them to drag on this futile fantasy any longer.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," were the only words he could muster as he gave her hand a squeeze. "I really am."

"Me too, Bobby," she nodded, smiling softly. "No…um…no hard feelings?"

"As long as you have none, I won't either," he concluded.

"Deal," she nodded, and leaned forward, accepting the hug he offered. It lasted as long as it could, before she pulled away and sniffled, realizing that she'd let a tear or two fall.

He reached out, gently brushing them away with as little contact as possible – just enough to wipe them away, but not enough to kick-start her mutation. The sad smile on his now reflected hers.

"I'll always love you, Rogue. It might be different over time, but, the love's going to be there," he told her truthfully, and she nodded her silent agreement. She felt the same.

"I know," she sniffled again. "It'll just change as we do….as long…as long as I can still keep my best friend, I'll be happy."

He realized then how much of an underlying plea accompanied the request, and how much she'd been hurt by those she was forced to lose or push away. He squeezed her hand again, breaking into a goofy and boyish grin.

"Best friend, present and accounted for," he reassured, making a slight smile ease it's way onto her face as well.

* * *

_Common room – same time_

Storm smiled, regarding the third generation Warren Worthington with warmth. Sitting beside her was Hank, and sitting across from them, beside Warren, was Kurt. Nearby, Jones AKA Switch was playing Xbox without the controller, having to play in here after the four teens had stolen the living room for a movie.

"Switch, could you go call up Cyclops from the basement?" Storm requested, drawing the boy's attention away from his game. She knew Scott was in yet another Danger Room session – ever since the Professor…

He'd been immersing himself in deep and rigorous training since then.

"Scott? Sure thing, Mrs. Monroe," Switch nodded, getting up. He blinked once at the TV, pausing his game before he walked off.

"Scott's got a codename?" Warren mused. "I always thought he'd get a name like  
'_Specs_' or something."

This made Storm smile as the young man glanced to a picture hanging on the wall above the fireplace – Xavier.

"I still can't believe he's gone," the blonde sighed. He'd been brought here by his father at ten years old, fearful of his mutation after having discovered it the previous year and attempting to file them off. It had hurt – but he hadn't wanted to disappoint his father.

"Yeah, Storm?" Scott spoke up as he entered the room, looking tired and kind of sweaty. Switch followed, walking over to his game and blinking, turning it back on.

"Hey, Scotty," Warren grinned, turning the brunet's attention to him. Even with the sunglasses covering his eyes it was obvious the young man had raised two shocked eyebrows, before a large smile plastered itself on his face.

"Warren! Oh my God!" the smile broadened as he walked over, clasping hands and half-hugging his old friend. "I can't believe you're here!"

"And this time he's staying," Hank put in, causing Warren, who had been known as Angel while he'd been here, to look around at himself and three of them.

"We're all here!" he exclaimed.

"Almost all of us, Warren," Storm pointed out a little solemnly, a mood that quickly spread to Beast, Cyclops and Angel.

"Am I missing somet'ing?" Kurt frowned, piping up.

"The first five students to try out of the Danger Room…," Scott began, looking over at the blue mutant. "It was me, Storm, Hank, War and… "

Even before Scott recovered from his sad pause, Kurt knew.

"Jean."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, I think the Bobby/Rogue scene actually made me sad. Well then. Anyway, I'm happy with it – I think – so I hope you guys think it's okay (for once I write a serious scene of those two and don't hate it! Yays!) Right, so, just felt the need to add Warren into a storyline where he KNOWS the original team instead of being some random guy who shows up. As for the "original team" they talked about at the end, um, I know instead of Ororo it was Bobby but…he's like, a teen-barely-adult here, not something of Jean, Scott or Warren's age. So, we shall all go to the happy place that is the author's dreamscape, okay? Yay!

Ahem, yeah, sorry I had a lot of sugar today. Reviews feed my plotbunny (who is the size of a couch now. Stupid fat-ass rabbit)


	17. Twisting the Fabric

**Author's Note:** Weee review credits this time 'round go to my ever wonderful audience of...**ebuchala, Marylouue, Charmedfan90, skopde, sarahroseserena, Julie, laenamoradadeROGUE** and **Wanda W**. You guys seriously rock!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_I'm not afraid of your powers, Rogue," he told her, taking one her gloved hands in his. _

_Truth be told, he was glad the gloves were there because…maybe he was a little afraid of her powers. I mean, if your girlfriend could kill you with a too-long-lingering touch, wouldn't you be scared?_

_-/\-_

_Logan raised an eyebrow as if to say __**'I know you, so this tough exterior shit ain't working on me'**__ and Rogue sighed, letting her shoulders drop. "Why d'ya gotta be so good at reading me?"_

"_Cuz we're in the same boat, kid," he grinned._

_-/\-_

"_Oh dear, you do need help," Magneto sighed, shaking his head as he approached her. _

_**FearSadnessGuiltRemorsePleading**__. "Come with me," he ushered her to her feet, leading her staggering frame towards the back door._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_**Twisting the Fabric.**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 1__6th, 10:04 AM_

She had made a decision. It had been two days since her run-in with Jean, or whoever the hell that had been, and her dreams had been plagued with memories not her own, her days filled with the ever-lingering hiss of "_**Control…**_"

She was sick of it.

She was sick of hearing it, from the voice in her head, or the hollow lies Professor Xavier had left her. He was gone now, and his promise to help her learn control was nothing more than a far off dream.

If the one man whom she trusted enough and figured could help her do it, above all others, was gone, what hope was left? She had seen the look in Bobby's eyes last night during their conversation.

He'd told her he wasn't afraid, but his eyes spoke volumes about his lies.

Now, with duffel bag in hand, and large green trenchcoat wrapped around her, she headed down the empty hallway, her eyes locked on the door. Some were still grieving, others were outside, or elsewhere in the house.

No one would see her. No one know she was gone until later. And she was sure that there were only a small handful of people who would try to stop her.

And of course, one just _had_ to be coming out of the room she'd just passed.

"Hey, kid," Logan's voice reached her ears, and almost against her better judgement she spun on her heel to face him. "You need a lift?"

"No," she shook her head firmly, watching the man take a sip out of his coffee mug. Who the hell had coffee at this hour?

His eyes quickly found the duffel bag, before traveling back to hers. "Where are you going?" he asked, walking towards her.

Her eyes and body language became frightened, apologetic, and somewhat guilty even before she spoke, and he noticed it all. "Logan, you don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers," she said, pleadingly. "Be afraid to get close to anybody."

"Yeah, I do." Hadn't they already had this conversation? In the Ready Room?

"I've never _felt_ someone before," she sighed. "I've never been able to give a hug…a handshake. Not even a kiss."

Those words seemed to tick something off in his brain, and his grip on his coffee mug tightened. "I hope you're not doing this for some _boy_."

Her eyes darted around furtively, as if looking for the boy in question, before looking back to him. Her eyes were pleading once more. "Listen, Bobby and I—"

"Super sensitive hearing, kid," he gained a smirk then, vaguely pointing at his ear with the hand not holding his mug. "I heard."

"Well, then you know I'm not doing it for him," she stated, and he noted the slightest raise of her chin and nose, as if she was laying it on with pride.

"Look…if you want to go, then go," he told her. "Just be sure it's what you want."

Her proud look shifted mildly, to that of surprise. "Shouldn't you be telling me to stay? To… go upstairs and unpack?"

"Do I really look like Cyclops to you?" he chuckled lightly, and it brought a smile to her.

"Look, I'm not your father, I'm your friend," he sighed, shifting his eyes away as he took another sip of his coffee. "Just, think about what I said…"

He trailed off, regarding her over the tip of his mug. "Marie."

"R-Rogue," she managed to say, trying very hard to resist the sudden urge to walk straight back to her room and unpack. She was grateful he cared, really, but…she wanted them gone.

She wanted the voices, the memories, the _feelings_ that weren't hers. If she couldn't control them, she wanted them gone.

"Thank you," she smiled weakly, wrapping a careful arm around his neck to hug him, and he returned the gesture with the hand not holding his mug. She pulled back to see his faint smile, before turning away.

As the door slammed shut, she was gone.

"Careful out there, kid," he breathed, taking another sip from his mug and trudging off down the hall.

* * *

_Magneto's Camp_

_Same time_

She didn't need to be telepathic to know he came to her, even if her eyes were focused on the camp, mutants milling about.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Magneto questioned, finally joining her atop the small hill. "Do you know what I saw in you?"

"_**Oh, Charles," Eric smiled, turning back to Xavier. "I like this one."**_

"I saw the next stage in human evolution," he went on. "What Charles and I dreamt of finding. And then I thought, '_why would Charles want to turn this Goddess into a mere mortal?'_"

She was still watching the mutants in the camp, but in her peripheral she saw him levitate a metal mug out towards her, floating in her line of vision.

"I can manipulate the metal in this. But you can do anything…anything you can think of."

An evil glint adorned her eyes, and she focused on the cup, which rapidly turned red, then orange and then bright yellow as it heated up, forming a miniature-sized sun. It pulsed massively, and with her powers she warped parts of the cup to surround the sun with people.

In one swift motion, the people began to be sucked in, burned, and it made it pulse brighter and larger. The miniature sun expanded and expanded, causing Magneto to take a step back, as it was headed for him.

"Phoenix," he spoke up, clear and demanding. "Enough!"

Her eyes gained a wild look, glowing from within, and a twisted smile crept onto her lips.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, and the little sun imploded, her powers dying down. She turned to regard him, her face contorting into a mild glare.

"You sound just like _him_," the Phoenix hissed.

"No, he wanted to hold you back."

"And what do you want?"

"I want you to be what you are; as nature intended," he smiled. "The cure is meant for all of us, and if we want freedom, we must fight for it. And that fight begins now."

With that, he left her atop the small hill, honestly wary of any further outbursts from her. As he reached one of the main paths, he was joined by Pyro and Mystique.

"She shouldn't be here with us, Eric," Mystique advised him, her warped voice reaching his ears. Truthfully, she'd always hated the redheaded bitch (not that the same couldn't be thrown back at her). "Her power in completely unstable."

"Only in the wrong hands, my dear," he smiled wistfully.

"You trust her?" Pyro scoffed. "She's one of them."

"So were you, once," he reminded him, causing a memory to ravage the flame-manipulator's brain.

_**A flame danced around in **__**John's hand as he sat at a table on mansion grounds with Rogue beside him, then Bobby, then Kitty. Rogue watched the flame, transfixed, whilst Bobby looked nervous, and Kitty was downright frightened.**_

_**As a younger kid walked by – one with skin as hard as rock – John let go of the flame, flinging it right onto the guy's ass and making him jump up with a yelp. It caused the flame-brain to laugh, as did Rogue, but Bobby just looked annoyed. Kitty was sincerely concerned for the rock-kid.**_

Bitterly, Pyro shook his head, returning to reality. "I stuck with you all the way," he protested, before basically sticking his foot in his mouth. "Would've killed the professor if you'd given me the chan—"

A hand was placed firmly on his chest then, pulling him to a swift halt, and Magneto turned an unhappy gaze upon him. "Charles Xavier did more for mutants then you will ever know. My single regret is that he had to die for our dream to live."

With that, the old man walked off, leaving his two best 'soldiers' there. Mystique turned a teasing grin his way, and Pyro narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he snapped, despite the knowledge that talking back to the older woman could warrant a fierce ass-kicking. "Something funny?"

"You've much to learn, Pyro," she spoke, almost in a motherly fashion, before following Magneto, her blue frame treading silently across the ground. His eyes watched them both, glare still firmly set, and he made a decision.

He'd show them how much he'd fucking learned.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_Same time_

"…she looked like a freaking deer caught in headlights," Tabitha told Kurt as they walked the halls, both chuckling lightly. "So then she skipped out on the awkwardness, and I was left to bitch at the Iceman before leaving."

"I vish I had been present to witness dis," Kurt mused, imagining the pissed off Tabitha catching Bobby and Kitty the previous night as they'd entered from their skating. "And so Rogue decided to…"

"End it?" Tabitha finished for him, before nodding. "Yep."

No other words were exchanged as they finished the last bit of hallway before Rogue's door. Kurt reached out, knocking. "Rogue?"

No answer.

Tabitha frowned, knocking louder than her blue friend. "Hey, Rogue!"

Kurt reached for the doorknob, and found that it was open, which was weird – the stripe-haired girl never left it open. The wooden door swung wide, revealing an empty room. Both frowned.

"Where is she?" Tabitha asked, stepping inside. Her eyes found the drawers, and noticed they were half-open, as well as completely empty. "Oh, God."

Kurt's eyes followed hers, and he too spotted the empty dresser, before he poked his head into the hall. Fortunately for him, Bobby was walking by then, hands in his pockets, heading for Kitty's room. "Bobby, somezing is not right."

"What is it, Kurt?" Bobby asked, his head swivelling towards the voice and head sticking out of Rogue's room.

"Ven did you last speak vith Rogue?"

"Uh, last night…uh…why?" he frowned, and it worsened when Tabitha's head poked out beside Kurt's.

"Bobby, we think she took off."

The Iceman reached the room, and took a step inside as they moved back, allowing him to see the open and completely empty drawers.

_Guilt. Remorse. Sadness._

"No…," he breathed. "She couldn't…"

"You think she might've?" Tabitha questioned, knowing he spoke about the cure. "I mean, after that shit yesterday with you and Kitty," – here his eyes darted furtively to Kurt, simply because he wasn't aware she'd told the blue-skinned mutant – "I figured, maybe she'd want it. But then you two called it quits…"

"I know, I figured she'd be okay too," Bobby confirmed with a sigh.

"Ve must stop her," Kurt shook his head. "She cannot. I do not vish to let her leave us, she is like _meine schwester_."

"Okay, she can't have gone far," Tabitha reasoned. "I mean, she doesn't have wheels, and I doubt she'd pull a Wolverine on us and jack Scotty's car."

"There's at least two clinics that started the cure distribution near here," Bobby stated. "You guys take the small Clinic, and I'll deal with the official Worthington Clinic."

Tabitha looked wary at first, of course still being pissed off at him, but Kurt nodded and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. Bobby sighed, and headed off in the other direction, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it, another chapter. I realize it may be like "huh?" for Rogue still wanting to take the cure, even if she ended things with Bobby…but she's hurt by what happened, even if she doesn't show it. She doesn't want it to happen again, and as she thought, she just wants the voices and memories to _stop_. Besides, I'll tell ya this, it sets up a little meeting at the cure center! ;) R&R, because your reviews are always amazing guys!

BTW: If anyone is interested, I've begun posting banners designed for each chapter (if only FF let me put them at the start of chapters) at my devianart account. If anyone is interested to see them, the link is (putting actual dots, thank you stupid FF ) - danni-draconian(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery

Next: (hehe, oops, I forgot this last time!)

_**Chapter 18: Gotta Find Her **_

"_**We learned control, care and the ability to accept who we are. I can't believe we're not going to fight for that. For the chance for other kids to have that." **_

"_**Fine. If you wanna cling to a memory, that's fine by me. But know that we need you here, so you're either with us here, or not at all." **_

"_**Ha, finally dumped your sorry ass? It's about damn time. You were always too tame for her anyway."**_


	18. Gotta Find Her

**Author's Note:** My favoritest (yes, I'm aware that's not a word) people in the whole wide world: **Wanda W, 3karen3, Anigen, Julie, Charmedfan90, skopde, sarahroseserena, Dark-Anime-Gurl **and** Marylouue. **You, my awesome reviewers, are the best!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

_If the one man whom she trusted enough and figured could help her do it, above all others, was gone, what hope was left? She had seen the look in Bobby's eyes last night during their conversation._

_He'd told her he wasn't afraid, but his eyes spoke volumes about his lies._

_-/\-_

"_You've much to learn, Pyro," she spoke, almost in a motherly fashion, before following Magneto, her blue frame treading silently across the ground. His eyes watched them both, glare still firmly set, and he made a decision._

_He'd show them how much he'd fucking learned._

_-/\-_

"_Yes, but we can't be students forever."_

"_Haha, Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years," Xavier chuckled. "In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

_**Gotta Find Her.**_

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_September 16th, 10:__30 AM_

"So what now?" Warren inquired of the people in the room, his eyes drifting from Logan at the window, to Ororo and Hank on the sofa with him, to Scott leaning against the Professor's desk. "What do we do?"

"Professor Xavier started this school, perhaps its best if it ends with him," Hank replied. "We'll have to tell the students that they're going home."

"Most of them don't have anywhere to go, Hank," Warren reminded him. "I don't."

His serious eye regarded them all, and he felt a weight of disappointment that none of them were protesting to the idea as he was. He'd only arrived last night, and hadn't been part of their well-built family fabric for quite some time, but he still knew this wasn't right.

"I can't believe this. This place was the best thing that ever happened to us. We learned control, care and the ability to accept who we are. _What_ we are. I can't believe we're not going to fight for that. For the chance for other kids to have that."

His words weighed heavily on them, and in the silence, they noticed the presence of another at the door when he stepped forward. "Are the students speaking true about closing? Is dis not a safe place for mutants?" Pete spoke up, his Russian accent lightly carrying over his words.

"It was," Hank affirmed.

The tall teenager gained a defeated look of horror, as astounded as Warren that the group seemed to be giving up. That they weren't fighting for a cause Xavier had always wanted to achieve.

Storm caught the look, and stood up, drawing everyone's attention with the mere movement. "And it still is," she confirmed, the Professor's words ringing in her ears.

_**Haha, Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student in years**__**. In fact, I thought that perhaps…you might take my place someday.**_

"The Professor wanted it that way," she concluded, making everyone smile, even if Logan's was a tad sceptical. As she turned to Hank and Scott to tell them the school was staying open, and the students should be informed, he slipped out.

* * *

_Back garden – same time_

Logan stood, hands in his pockets, staring down at the flame as it flickered intensely. His eyes trailed upwards over the marble stone, finding the words _**Father, Teacher, Leader **_engraved there.

He thought about all the help the man had given, all the people he had helped. He thought about himself and his past with Striker, and Jean with the Phoenix. He thought about Rogue.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a hissing whisper reached his ears and he whirled around, finding no one.

_**Logan…**_

He whipped his head the other way, ears burning.

_**Logan!**_

"Jean?" he spoke up, eyes wide, twisting around again, searching for any signs of the redhead.

_**Logan, where are you?**_

His head was assaulted by powerful hissing and screaming of his name, and he clamped his hands over his ears, wanting it to stop.

_**Logan!**_

_**Logan…**_

_**LOGAN!**_

"Stop!" he pleaded, falling to his knees, but the calling didn't stop.

"Logan?"

Suddenly Jean's voice was gone, and the Canadian looked up to see Scott standing a little ways away, frowning. "You okay?" he asked.

"Not sure," the man chuckled gruffly. "But I sure as hell ain't calling you crazy for hearing voices anymore."

In a flash Scott's face went from a worried frown to a lightning-quick gasp, and he rushed over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. His eyes were hopeful, surprised, and above all else, pleading.

"You heard her?"

* * *

_Worthington Mutant Cure Facility, Downtown New York_

_September 16th, 10:40 AM_

Cop cars covered the streets, and their drivers were out, directing both traffic, and the riot happening on one half of the street. Past their barrier were cameramen and some reporters, while across the street stood a long line of people, all filing up to take the cure being administered within the clinic.

"We don't need a cure!" rung in Bobby's ears as he sifted through the crowd, his eyes straining to find a familiar shape across the street. He hoped she wasn't here, he kind of hoped Tabitha and Kurt would find her first.

Because really, what would he say to her? After everything that had happened recently, and their conversation last night, he thought she might be alright. But then…she had just up and left?

How did he respond to that?

An all-too-familiar, yet long-forgotten voice broke him from his inner struggle. "Want the cure so you can go back home to Mommy and Daddy?"

He'd been there; he knew his parents didn't think kindly of his mutation. But that didn't give him the right to say _shit_ about it.

Bobby turned, intending to deliver this particular retort, but found himself immobilized by the smirking face of his ex-best friend: John Allerdyce.

_Scratch that_, Bobby thought bitterly. _It's 'Pyro' now._

"I'm looking for someone," he chose to say instead, as if he'd never heard the taunting question Pyro had asked. The unnatural blonde followed his gaze as Bobby raked the crowd with his eyes, and with a scoff, he let a memory come to him.

**_Giggles erupted from Rogue's mouth as she sat with Bobby, deeply engrossed in a thumb war. They were lost to all but each other, their noses almost touching (but not quite, due to Rogue's powers, of course). On the sofa across from them sat Pyro, eyes narrowed, disposition annoyed and grumpy as usual._**

_**But he wasn't angry at the world, for once. He was angry with **_them. _**He was angry with how cute, and cuddly and just plain **sickening** they were.**_

_**Suddenly their thumb war ended when they realized just how close they were, they were brought to silence. Bobby then began leanded closer, but Rogue stopped him, breathing out: "I don't wanna hurt ya."**_

_**"You won't," he promised, leaning in again.**_

_**Without noticing, John began flicking his lighter open and closed **a lot** louder than usual.**_

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

_**The sound drew Rogue's attention away from Bobby, and she looked up at the fire-manipulator, eyes wide, as if they'd been caught. Something undistinguishable passed between the two, while John continued to flick his lighter.**_

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

"Oh, I get it," he smirked, covering the annoyance the memory brought up. He was _past_ that, dammit. His next words were inevitably coated with bittersweet sickness. "Girlfriend."

His tone made Bobby fully turn to face him, and Pyro was eager to continue. "Figured she'd want the cure," he stated cockily. "She's _pathetic._"

Right, like he fucking felt that way. He wouldn't dare call the girl that, at least, not meaning it, but he was mad, he had been for a long time, and he was itching to get it out.

Who better to take it out on than the obstacle himself?

With almost a guilty tone, Bobby muttered: "Not my girlfriend anymore."

Boy, wasn't this just the icing on the cake? Leave the humble abode to blow something up in frustration at the boss and his bitch, only to meet ex-friend and get more pissed off at what he had that Pyro didn't. But then find out the Iceprick lost _her_ too?

Well, what a bright and sunny day it seemed to be. "Finally dumped your sorry ass?" Pyro intended to push those lovely little buttons now. "It's about damn time. You were always too tame for her anyway."

Bobby glared, and his hands balled into fists, covering in a sheet of blue ice.

Pyro's smirk only intensified, because he was getting his way. He was pushing the buttons he was familiar with, and was just itching for the fight to come. With a slide of his thumb and index finger, his gas emitter produced a flame, and he wielded it into a fireball. "C'mon, Iceman. Make a move."

He was itching for a fight, to knock the socks off the perfect little pretty boy, but he wasn't stupid enough to step up first. The Iceman seemed to think about it, but ultimately decided he wasn't worth the effort, nor was he quite mad enough, and turned away, his fists returning to a normal shade.

Pyro growled under his breath. He wanted a fight, dammit!

Fine, Bobby didn't want to man up and play target? Fuck him; Pyro could deal with his original pin cushion instead. Fireball still in the palm of his hand, he turned, facing the cure clinic.

With a flick of his wrist, it could all be gone. Up in flames, screaming, burning and running, the fire licking at every available surface, obliterating the monstrosity they were calling a 'cure'.

But how fast the wind could change.

And change it did, as did his mood, when he noticed a certain stripe-haired girl descending the stairs of a bus and disembarking across the street. She looked around nervously, and the hood of her green trenchcoat up to provide as much cover as she could.

But he knew. He knew the stance, he knew the hair, he just _knew_ her.

"Well, well, well," Pyro smirked, almost in a sing-song whisper, before sliding through the crowd, his eyes locked on the alley that would take him around to the other side of the street.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_Same time_

Sounds of bags being filled, drawers being opened and closed, and the shuffling of feet reached the ears of Ororo Monroe as she walked down the hallway, closer to Scott's room.

"What are you two doing?" she inquired as she stepped inside, seeing that Logan was there as well, and both men were stuffing things into duffel bags.

"What do you think?" Logan replied.

"Scott, Logan…she's gone," Storm sighed, allowing herself to admit the honest truth. "She's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

"She killed the Professor. She nearly killed us!"

Scott's bag dropped to the floor, breaking their conversation as they turned to look at the angry and broken man before them. Scott's fists were clenched.

"That wasn't Jean!" he yelled. "I was there. I know it. I talked to her in the med-lab before she left. The Jean I know is still in there, and she's trying to get _out_!"

"How do you know that?" Storm questioned.

"I heard her," he pleaded. "She called to me, talked to me."

"Scott, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"He ain't the only one," Logan stated, making her sigh in exasperation.

"You too? God, when are you two going to see the truth?" she glowered. "When are you going to get that Jean's gone? Why can't you just let her go?"

"BECAUSE—!" both men began to yell, but stopped, unsure if they were able to say it aloud with the other standing there.

"Because you love her," Storm finished for them, shaking her head.

Scott and Logan exchanged glances, knowing it was the truth, and wondering if working together on this one was really a good idea. They both loved Jean, with all they had.

But at some point, they'd have to realize only one could have her.

"Fine," Storm spat, crossing her arms. "If you want to cling to a memory, that's fine by me. But know that we need you here, so you're either with us, or not at all. I just hope you guys don't kill each other in the end over her, when you realize the truth."

And with those words weighing heavily in the minds of both men, she turned on her heel and stalked out, the anger almost pouring off of her. She left them to contemplate her words, and exchange glances.

* * *

**A/N:** --looks at chapter number-- Holy cow, it's been a long run, hasn't it? Don't worry, it's not over yet, far from it, but I just really wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's gone this far with me, and left me all their thoughts and help in their reviews. It's also a heads-up for the next chapter, where I probably will have a question to ask of my wonderful readers, where the answer will GREATLY affect how things play out.

That said, stay tuned, and thanks again for all the support!

BTW: Next chapter. Two small shitty scenes, but otherwise, NOTHING BUT RYRO!!

Next:

_**Chapter 19: Playing With Fire **_

"_**It ain't so bad, kinda like getting buzzed. Don't know what Bobby was ever bitching about.**__**" **_

"_**Fire officials are still attempting to stop the flames, but they seem to be living against all odds**__**." **_

"_**So long as the cure exists, our war will rage**__**."**_


	19. Playing With Fire

**Author's Note: **Big thanks to my awesome reviewers: **Julie, skopde, laenamoradadeROGUE, ebuchala, sarahroseserena, lily1121, Wanda W, ****Marylouue, **and** Charmedfan90.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_**Worried about me?" he smirked, leaning forward. She'd called him Johnny, a name only **__she__** used for him. "Wow, and here I was thinking Bobby was all that plagued your thoughts."**_

"_**Sometimes, John. Only sometimes," she said, turning on her heel and heading back for the mansion. "'Night."**_

_-/\-_

_**Do you always do what you're told?**_

_As if a nerve had been hit, her hand twitched and she lost control, only able to watch in horror as the flames shot forward, colliding with her lamp and spewing chunks of it everywhere as it exploded in a shower of fire and sparks._

_-/\-_

_And change it did, as did his mood, when he noticed a certain stripe-haired girl descending the stairs of a bus and disembarking across the street. She looked around nervously, and the hood of her green trenchcoat up to provide as much cover as she could._

_But he knew. He knew the stance, he knew the hair, he just _**knew**_ her._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

_**Playing With Fire.**_

_Worthington Mutant Cure Facility, Downtown New York_

_September 16th, 10:__43 AM_

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe _he_ had bothered to come looking for her! Had Logan told him?

No, there was no way. She trusted Logan with everything she had, and he let her go. If he didn't want her to do this, he wouldn't stopped her himself. He wouldn't have gone and told **Bobby. **And certainly not after everything that had happened recently.

Logan knew her too well to sell her out to her now official ex.

And yet, there he was, across the street, amongst the crowd of protesting mutants, all shouting "we don't need the cure". She noticed he was leaving, which was relieving, but nevertheless, she slipped away from the line she'd just joined and seemingly phased into the shadows of the alley.

No way was she letting him see her. She could see it now, the lecture, the convincing, and those once oh-so-endearing puppy dog eyes pleading her to return to the mansion.

She wasn't falling for it. And she knew she'd be safe here in the shadows.

At least, from Bobby she was.

"Y'know, I don't think it's safe for defenceless little girls to be wandering around in alleys all alone."

_No__ way_… she was amazed. Not in a million years had she expected to hear or see or meet _him_ anywhere near here!

And yet, as she turned to find the smirking face of Pyro, a former close friend and confidante, she decided she may have to update the age on her driver's licence to "a million years".

It took another few seconds before his words registered in her brain, and she allowed herself to raise one hand, showing that it was still covered by a glove he knew all too well.

"Not defenceless," she replied.

"Right, sorry, my mistake," he snickered, a heavy sarcastic and snide tone echoing his words. "Get back in line like a good little sheep, go inside, and I'll see you in the alleyway on the _exit_ side so we can try this again."

She'd known him far too long for this shit to bother her all that much. Sure, it stung, but nothing more than that. She allowed herself to ignore it. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"You know why…," she trailed off, her eyes falling to the ground. She had made the decision; she wanted to do this, so…why did his question bring up guilt? Maybe…maybe she only _thought _she wanted to do this. Maybe she—

"You're pathetic, you know that?" he spat, the vehemence in his words shocking even him. "Doing something like this just to make _him_ happy."

Her head snapped up, and her guilty look quickly shifted to a defensive one. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Sure, she could only use her powers if she touched him, and that's _if_ she really wanted him inside her head – insert self-centered remark here – but she'd also gone through all that combat training with Logan.

And that man knew how to kick someone's ass, eyes fucking closed.

"Who said anything about Bobby?" she questioned, her eyes flaring up with anger.

"That's why you're here, right?" he bit back, knowing this wasn't the brightest thing to do. _Yes, John, get into a pissing contest with a chick who learned from a man who'd skewer you for looking at him funny, while you yourself have shit control of your temper_, his mind was scolding him.

Haha, fuck conscience.

"Things aren't easy with the Iceprick so you take away the thing that makes you different, the things that separates you from the rest, just so you can get him back?"

"Get him back?" she blinked, anger momentarily shifted. _How did he…?_

"Yeah, spoke to him on the other side," Pyro motioned his head towards the other side of the road, where the protesting mutants were still gathered with signs, curses and shouts. "Seems you two are splitsville."

For someone who seemed so angry a few moments earlier, he seemed quite full of himself now. And that…that unnerved her even more then when he was angry.

"For your information, _Pyro_," she began, putting all her annoyance into his so-called 'true name', "I did the breaking up. Not him."

"Finally realized he didn't deserve you?"

"Why are you being such a jackass?"

"Haven't you heard? It's my trademark mood now."

"Haha," she faked, rolling her eyes. "Still the comedic relief, are you?"

Suddenly his mood soured, and he narrowed his eyes, regarding her seriously. "Better than being the third wheel."

_**--**_

_**They were huddled together, just the two of them, in front of the campfire. They'd dawned jackets adorned with the X-Men logo, **__**but she was wearing his mother's clothes and grandmother's gloves he'd given her at his house.**_

_**His arm was around her, because her jacket's collar was high enough that he didn't need to be careful, and they stared into the flames. Her eyes trailed up, over the fire, locking with blue-grey ones on the other side.**_

_**For once, his lighter was quiet, and wasn't clicking away, showing off his annoyance. But his eyes -- they spoke where his lighter could not. He was feeling like an outsider, and she knew it.**_

--

"You still haven't told me why you're here," she pointed out, pushing away the intruding memory. "It's not like you'd want the cure."

"And why's that?"

"You've always loved your fire way too much. You've always been crazy about it, and constantly carried the itch to burn."

His trademark smirk was easily back in place as he slipped closer, mere inches from her. "If I remember, you loved it too. So much, you got us in trouble."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she masked it, not wanting him to know she knew _exactly_ what he was referring to – the museum. A particularly lengthy memory flashed across her mind.

_**--**_

_**A flame weaved through and through the nimble fingers of John Allerdyce as he instructed it, his inherent control coming from deep within. He sat beside Rogue, who was staring at the fire, truly transfixed.**__** To her left was Bobby Drake, who looked impassive for now, and beside him was Kitty Pryde, nervous.**_

_**A common occurrence for such times where the four teens were bored, hanging out, and John started up his fire-play. He moulded the flames into tiny marbles that flowed effortlessly between his fingers.**_

"_**My turn," the stripe-haired girl beside him spoke, reaching out to touch her hand. Bobby went to stop her, but she waved him off with her free hand. "It's okay, I can control it better."**_

_**The Iceman sat back, crossing his arms and watching the two, not at all happy. Rogue's hand made contact with John's then, and the teen began to smile like he was buzzed.**_

_**She pulled away, the flame now in **__her__** hand. "Wow," she breathed. "I feel…warm."**_

_**Even though she desperately wanted to, she couldn't keep it under control. Not for long. She tried, and hoped, but the flame was growing without her consent.**_

"_**Rogue, be careful," Kitty warned**_

"_**She's got it," John smirked, proud of his--no, she wasn't his. No matter how much he wanted her to be, no matter how well they fit, she was **_his_**. His best friend's girl.**_

_**But even as he spoke those words, said best friend knew his girlfriend was losing control. She continued to wrestle with the flame, and he'd have stopped her there, had he not noticed three teenage boys a few tables over. "Rogue…," he began.**_

_**But she was too focused trying to control the mesmerizing fire to pay attention, making him glance nervously at the boys again. They were coming. And John have noticed them too.**_

_**He quickly reached over and snuffed out the fire, causing her to snap up her head, and see the three boys glaring at her just as they arrived. One was smoking.**_

"_**My friend wants to know how you did that," one said, causing her to look at him, then at Bobby, then to John.**_

"_**Yeah, do it again," another urged.**_

"_**I…I can't…," she breathed, feeling their heavy stares.**_

--

"I didn't get us in trouble," Rogue broke away from the memory, remembering the fight that ensued shortly after, and the Professor's calculating stare as he lectured them following the fight. "_You _did. You couldn't deal with him bugging you about your lighter for two seconds, could you?"

"Who's says that's why I was mad?" he raised an eyebrow, forcing her to play out the rest of the scene in her mind's eye.

--

"_**I…I can't…," she breathed, feeling their heavy stares. Just then, the first teen to have spoken pressed forward, reaching out towards the hands that had manipulated the flame so strangely.**_

"_**You really don't want to touch her," John warned, his voice carrying a light growl and drawing her eyes to him. She expected her boyfriend to speak up, not John…**_

_**The tallest of the teens, and by far the oldest-looking, took a step forward, taking a drag of his cigarette before speaking. "And why's that?" he scoffed. "She belong to you, or somethin'?"**_

_**John's eyes trailed upwards, keeping their ultimately bored expression as they settled on his smoke. "There's no smoking in here," he stated in a better-than-thou tone, his gaze returning to his lighter.**_

_Click. Snap. Click. Snap._

"_**Oh yeah?" the teen sneered, his eyes looking to Rogue with unabashed leering. "Whaddaya do with that besides impress the hot chick? Light your farts?"**__** He laughed, taking another drag from his cigarette.**_

_**John noticed this as his eyes found Rogue's and his smirk lit up his face. "No, just assholes."**_

_**He didn't even have to look up when he winked, he simply thought about it and the flame of the cigarette burst, traveling fast as lightning. It incinerated the cigarette and travelled quickly to the guy's jacket.**_

--

As the memory faded away, shock painted her face. But this shock was nothing compared to what she felt seconds later when he used her off-guard moment to lean down and capture her lips.

Alarms went off everywhere in her mind, and even if the pull of her powers didn't start right away – what a lovely leap of hope that left her with – they still came, and even though she tried to pull away, he held her firmly.

Warmth filled her body in no time, and her fingertips crackled with unused energy. She felt the itch come too quick, and the need to burn began tickling at her mind. Finally he pulled away, and grinned contentedly when seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Are you insane?!" she shrieked.

"Why?" he chuckled, his eyes slightly heavy, but his demeanour otherwise unchanged. "It ain't so bad, kinda like getting buzzed. Don't know what Bobby was ever bitching about."

"I could kill you!" she protested, worried enough about him that the comment regarding Bobby's supposed _bitching_ about her powers didn't even reach her.

"A lotta things could," he shrugged. "And you could certainly try. I've got a lot of energy kicking, and that's one helluva pick-me-up."

She glared at him, but she couldn't help Kurt's advice from a day that seemed so far gone echo across her mind. _**A mutant who could let off energy…**_

"Guess you decide whatever you choose to do," he was speaking properly again, already having fought off the dizziness of their kiss, and back on the subject of the cure. "But how do you think they'll see you when you give up what makes you special? You think they'll accept you? You think they'll welcome you back? Sure, the school never lets us reach our full potential with our powers, but they're all still _mutants_."

Her brow creased lightly as she maintained her steady glare. His words sounded awfully like those the entity controlling Jean had spoken to her. _Reach our full potential..._

"You may be afraid of your powers, Bobby might be…," he trailed off, as if contemplating his own sentence in his head. "Aw, hell, he's such a chickenshit; of course he's afraid—"

"How are you helping again?"

He leaned closer again, his smirk never leaving. He turned on his igniter, and created a flame in his palm, holding it out to her. Slowly, he shifted it into her palm, because she had his powers right now.

"Point is, not _everyone's_ afraid of it, Rogue," he told her.

And with that, he turned and walked off towards the end of the alley.

"Pyro!" she called after him. How could he just… "Pyro!"

He ignored her, heading for the crowd. She frowned, eyes traveling from his retreating form to the ball of fire in her hand. The ball of fire she's keeping completely steady with _his_ powers.

"John!" she called desperately, looking up to see he'd finally turned, if only to look over his shoulder, wink, and disappear into the crowd.

--

"_**Do you always do what you're told?" John asked, slipping on his X-jacket, his eyes **__**locking with Rogue's.**_

"_**John…," Rogue spoke up, her voice barely audible, but he caught. He stared at her, hard, before winking and talking down the ramp, off into their snowy surroundings.**_

--

She looked at the flame in her hand again, feeling its warmth, and was yanked forth from her reverie by the pulling feeling of even more flame. Screams reached her ears and she looked up to see the source of the pull – fire, gushing from the clinic.

On instinct, she snuffed out the flame in her hand and ran towards the rest, to see what she could do.

* * *

_Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY_

_Some twenty minutes later_

Packed and ready to leave, the two men were in the hall and headed for the door when Hank found them. "Boys," he spoke, his voice sounding slightly distressed. They looked up to see him in the doorway to the living room. "I think you should see something."

They quickly followed him, finding Ororo, Warren and Pete already there, staring at the TV screen. A reporter stood before a cure clinic, which was ablaze.

"_Fire officials are still attempting to stop the flames, but reports are that they seem to be living against all odds. Witnesses say most, if not all, escaped the fire due to an unidentified young woman, who rushed in and began helping everyone get out before—"_

The screen became distorted and the report shorted out in static. Seconds later, the image of Magneto replaced it. He was sitting at a desk, hands folded and elbows resting on the metal table.

"_Today's attack was only our first stand. So long as the cure exists, our war will rage. Your cities will not be safe. Your streets will not be safe. __**You**__ will not be safe. And to my fellow mutants, I make you this offer; join us, or stay out of our way. Enough mutant blood has been spilled already."_

The screen went blank, his speech terminated. Scott, Logan, Hank, Ororo, Warren and Pete all sitting there. Scott stood, making a decision as he looked at Storm.

Answering his silent plea, she smiled and nodded.

"Beast and Angel, send a check to the cure center for the repairs. Storm and Colossus, round up the X-Men and get to the Danger Room for one last training session. Wolverine—"

…_**Scott…**_

"—You're coming with me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied, it's not this chapter I have a question to poll you with. :( It's not even the next one! It's twenty-one, and I totally mistook it for this one because I forgot to feed my **annoying **plotbunny last night and he took revenge by making me look stupid. (sigh) Okay, my obese bunny and I promise that we will work very hard, and present you with the situation to be answered very soon (glares at plotbunny). _Ohyeswewill_.

Next:

_**Chapter 20: Leading the Troops **_

"_**Seize and secure Worthington Labs. We can't afford to let the mutant prisoners escape. And capture Magneto, by **_any_** means necessary."**_

"_**You get through to her, and you save her. I always knew**__**." **_

"_**It's alright, kid. You'll be fine. I'll get ya outta here, let's go."**_


	20. Leading The Troops

**Author's Note:** Today's awesome people are: **Julie, Marylouue, skopde, sarahroseserena, Charmedfan90** and **ebuchala**.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

_She looked at the flame in her hand again, feeling its warmth, and was yanked forth from her reverie by the pulling feeling of even more flame. Screams reached her ears and she looked up to see the source of the pull – fire, gushing from the clinic._

_On instinct, she snuffed out the flame in her hand and ran towards the rest, to see what she could do._

_-/\-_

_But at some point, they'd have to realize only one could have her._

"_Fine," Storm spat, crossing her arms. "If you want to cling to a memory, that's fine by me. But know that we need you here, so you're either with us, or not at all. I just hope you guys don't kill each other in the end over her, when you realize the truth."_

_-/\-_

_The President sat down at his desk, sighing and shaking his head.__ He reached to press the intercom button on his desk. "Send in Bolivar Trask."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Twenty:**

_**Leading the Troops.**_

_White House, Washington_

_September 16th, 11:15 AM_

"We've been trying to track them, sit," Bolívar Trask looked to the President with his explanation. "We're working hard."

"Trying? You're not working hard enough," the old man stated, standing. "We cannot let them do this!"

"You know I agree, sir."

"This is now a matter of National Security, Trask," the President went on. "Get as many soldiers and cure weapons available to Alcatraz. Seize and secure Worthington Labs. We can't afford to let the mutant prisoners escape, nor allow them to reach the cure. And capture Magneto, by _**any**_ means necessary."

"Any means, sir?"

"Magneto wants a war?" the man declared. "We'll give him one!"

Trask smiled as he left the office. That was _exactly _what he wanted to hear. He flicked his phone out of his pocket, and dialed a number. "Guyrick, we have authorization. Ready all available units. When I the mutants make their move, send them to Alcatraz."

* * *

_Outskirts of Magneto's Forest Camp._

_Same time._

"You sure she's out here?" Logan asked, as he and Scott sifted through the forest, lines of thick trees stretching out on all sides. They'd ditched the car a little while back to be unnoticeable.

"One hundred percent, Logan," Scott answered, nodding and watching as the other man began to use his heightened senses, sniffing about.

"They're close…," he said, listening intently. Suddenly, his ears seemed to perk up and he picked up a low growl in his throat. "Cyke, get in that bush."

_SNKT!_

Scott did as he was advised, peeking through the leaves to see Logan make quick work of climbing a tree. And then, he spotted why he'd been pushed into the bushes: two mutant, walking in tandem along the same path he and Logan had been on.

"That's odd, I thought I saw someone," one of them said.

"Good thing you're not getting paid to think," the shorter one snickered.

"We're not getting paid at all!" he protested, before a noise drew his attention. Slowly, he looked upwards. "Hey, wait a min—"

Wolverine roared as he leapt from the tree, slicing into the mutant with his claws and bringing him to the ground. Cyclops stood up then, blasting the other mutant, who was currently caught off-guard and confused.

With a nod they went in the direction the two had come, but only managed a few feet before Cyclops was hit by a laser and knocked into a cluster of bushes. A man stood not far off, wearing no shirt and showing that his chest was made of a metal plate, in the middle of which was a glowing yellow circle.

He shot off another laser, but Wolverine avoided it. He was not so lucky on the second, and smashed into a tree, cursing.

But it had been enough to let Cyclops rise again, and the man quickly fired off an optic blast, catching the mutant on the side of the head and flooring him. They two X-Men dusted themselves off, and headed for the camp they could barely see.

Just before molding into the gathered crowd, they lifted a hoodie and a cloak off of some tent poles, slipping them on to hide under. As they reached the center of the camp, they spotted Magneto standing on a higher ledge, speaking.

"They wish to cure us, but I say, we are the cure!" he shouted, and the mutants cheered and applauded. Standing on the ledge with him were an array of his closest and most trusted mutants. Directly to his right was Mystique, and there was a gap to his left. The surrounding area was filled with Toad, Juggernaut, Avalanche and Callisto.

Far off to the side was Jean.

"The cure to their imperfect condition called 'homo-sapien'! But they have their weapons…and we have ours," he looks to the Phoenix then.

"Jean…," Cyclops whispered, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Wolverine's restraining arm.

"Wait," the man barked.

"We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed! And if mutants stand in our way we will use this poison against them!" Magneto rallied, talking about the cure again and making the crowd cheer. "We shall go to Alcatraz Island! Free our fellow superiors! Take control of the cure and destroy its source!"

The mutants erupted into a shattering series of cheers, and amongst the chaos, the two outsiders watched the redheaded women they'd come for slip off. They exchanged glances, silently nodded, and then they too slipped through the crowd, Magneto's last cry of "My Brotherhood, nothing can stop us!" dying out behind them.

The men made their way off the camp grounds, and into the trees. They were able to keep the ends of her red trenchcoat in their vision as she seemingly glided between the trees and greenery.

Finally, she stopped her evasive maneuvers, coming to a half before a pond. She looked down at it peacefully, and both men stopped not far off. As Storm's words echoed in their minds, they knew it was that time.

It was now or never for their choice.

"You go," Logan stated gruffly, causing eyes to stare incredulously at him through ruby-quartz sunglasses.

"You're not gonna fight me on this?"

"She's yours, Cyke. She always has been, whether I was passing through or not," he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "You get through to her, and you save her. I always knew."

"Then why'd you come?"

"To cover your sorry ass."

Both men chuckled lightly, lifting a tension that had seemed to exist forever and making them feel like they'd always been the best of friends. It was weird, in a way, and yet, it brought grins to their faces.

"And to see for myself," Logan continued, dropping his hand from Scott's shoulder and looking over to the redhead, "that she was safe."

"Thank you, Logan," Scott nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, now go before I change my mind," Logan chuckled, pushing the man forward before ducking in behind a tree. He wanted to intrude the least bit possible, not counting his heightened hearing.

"Jean…," Scott spoke up once he was close enough. She turned, a light frown etching onto her features.

"Scott?"

* * *

_Worthington Mutant Cure Facility, Downtown New York_

_Some twenty minutes earlier_

"This is ridiculous!" Rogue muttered, shielding herself with one arm as she pushed through the blazing cure center. She had managed to get everyone out, using Pyro's powers as much as she could, bending the flames away to search and rescue.

She kept _him_ in mind, concentrating hard on specific thoughts and memories of his love of fire in order to hold onto them. She wondered if this is what the Professor had wanted, or what the Phoenix had hinted at, but at this point, she was too exhausted to give a shit.

She headed for the exit now, hoping to get out fast before she really did lose what little control she had and his powers slipped, allowing the flames to touch her again.

And then she heard it.

"…Help!"

She turned; eyes squinted to see through the fire and heat. She heard the cry again and spotted a little boy, huddled in a corner, his arm at a funny angle above his head. His eyes locked with hers, and it gave him the strength to shout louder. "Help! Please!"

He was so young, so small, and it was clear he'd been next in line for the cure when the building had gone up; since his arm was still strapped to the table he hid under. Through the flames she spotted the sweat pants and grey wife-beater, and the pleading blue eyes directed towards her. His brown hair is a mess, and laced with sweat.

He reminded her of John.

--

"_**Come on, honey," Rogue said in a soothing voice, her gloved hand holding on tightly to that of a young student. She pulled the girl along, out of the gas-filled hall, ignoring the yelling of the special ops men close behind.**_

_**She knew the fumes would provide enough cover when they reached the passage, and she was free to slam her arm against the panel, allowing it to slide open. It clicked too soon, and she realized the hole wasn't big enough for her.**_

"_**It's stuck," the little girl stated, trying to push on it.**_

"_**That's fine, you go ahead," Rogue urged, pushing her through. She turned back with worried eyes.**_

"_**What about you?"**_

"_**I'll be fine," Rogue smiled weakly, knowing she wouldn't be. Those men would be here any second now. "Just like Storm taught us, okay?"**_

_**S**__**he made sure the girl nodded, before pushing the panel again and making it slide shut. The young one was going to be safe, and that's what mattered.**_

_**She repeated this over and over again in her, slumped against the wall, as at least ten surrounded her then, guns clicking and ready to fire. She knew there was little she could do – she hated using her powers against normal humans, and there was no way she could get close enough to do so.**_

_**And as she looked up through the veiled strands of white in her eyes, that's when she saw him. He was at the end of the hall, looking around, no doubt for Bobby.**_

_**He was her only hope. She knew he **_always _**had his lighter on him, even in an evacuation situation; he'd never part with it. And she knew he was just about crazy enough to light up in the school. "JOHN!" she screamed, and he looked over, eyes wide.**_

_**The special ops team had barely enough time to react before great fireballs rocketed down the hall towards them, knocking them into walls, off their feet, and setting them ablaze. Through the flames came John, and he grabbed her arm, not caring that he'd missed her leather gloves and hit skin.**_

_**She felt his worry for her seep through their touch, and before she could catch anything else his hand slid to hers. Moments later they met up with Bobby and he dropped it like hot coal.**_

--

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the touch within that memory, where he'd manipulated the flames with ease to get her out safe. It had been a year ago, and it was far, but he'd really shown that despite his cynical behaviour and harsh words, in his heart, he had within him to be a _hero_.

She made it to the boy and dropped to her knees, keeping the flames away as she unbuckled the straps holding his arm up. He winced when it was finally released, and it was evident it had hurt. "It's alright, honey, you'll be fine," she smiled warmly, just as she had done when she pulled the young girl out of the gas hallway that previous year.

Thankful that she was so covered with her green trenchcoat, she picked up the young boy, hugging him close and trying to spot the door as she stood. She found it and started towards it, but her heart filled with dread.

She knew it was over.

And she was amazed she made it halfway across the room before the last of her power slipped away and she collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was ragged and she knew she'd overdone it. But she couldn't let the young boy down.

"I'm sorry…," she barely whispered, her throat was dry as the heat started to finally hit her. The boy hugged her tighter, tears filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well then, um, fun chapter. Yet another modified flashback, more action and a pretty cliff-hanger. Hehe. Blame my plotbunny? No, I used that excuse last chapter…um…alright, blame me. I felt like it. Yes, I really did feel like leaving the life of my ALL-TIME FAVORITE character hanging in the balance.

But hey, at least she was showing signs of control. Maybe the Phoenix screwing with her brain and making her black out that one time wasn't such a bad thing? Anyway, I'm off to continue this, and to make sure that my polling question WILL BE PRESENTED in chapter twenty-one, because, I like, promised. Double promised.

Cookies to who can first figure out what Trask is calling Guyrick to initiate.

Next:

_**Chapter 21: Everybody's Leaving **_

"_**The whole point of blowing this place up was sending a message to the humans and mutants. If you save everyone in here, it defeats the whole purpose."**_

"_**I can smell your Adamantium from a mile away**__**." **_

"_**It pained me, but there was nothing I could do for my old friend."**_


	21. Everybody's Leaving

**Author's Note:** Plotbunny and I would like to thank our kind and wonderful reviewers: **Anigen, laenamoradadeROGUE, Marylouue, GabrielsDoubt, Charmedfan90, ebuchala, skopde **and **Dark-Anime-Gurl.** You guys rock, as do all my faithful readers.

P.S. Remember that question I was planning on asking two chapters back only to be told by my plotbunny it wasn't 'til later? NOW IS LATER! --read Author's note at end for more details--

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_Jean…," Scott spoke up once he was close enough. She turned, a light frown etching onto her features._

"_Scott?"_

_-/\-_

"_John!" she called desperately, looking up to see he'd finally turned, if only to look over his shoulder, wink, and disappear into the crowd._

_-/\-_

_She knew it was over._

_And she was amazed she made it halfway across the room before the last of her power slipped away and she collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was ragged and she knew she'd overdone it. But she couldn't let the young boy down._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

_**Everybody's Leaving.**_

_Worthington Mutant Cure Facility, Downtown New York_

_September 16th, 11:20 AM_

"I'm sorry…," she barely whispered, her throat was dry as the heat started to finally hit her. The boy hugged her tighter, tears filling his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, she felt an arm fall on her shoulder. "You know, I burn the fucking place down so you _can't_ get the cure, and yet you go in when it's on fire just to do it? Is it out of spite, seriously?"

Hope shot through her as she looked up into the grey-blue eyes of John Allerdyce. She knew he preferred Pyro, but although his tone was scolding and full of worry, it held that charming amusement he'd always carried at the Institute.

"I wasn't…trying to…get the cure…," she wheezed, playing along as she showed him the hands holding tightly onto the boy. They were both in gloves. He sighed, using one hand to move away the flames and helping her up with the other.

They headed for the exit, and Rogue looked up at him as he continued to speak in a slightly angry voice. "The whole point of blowing this place up was sending a message to the humans _and_ mutants. If you save everyone in here, it defeats the whole purpose."

"You came back," she smiled lightly and although he caught it, he ignored her sincere happiness that he _had_ come back.

"Yeah, well, couldn't very well have your death on my hands because you're too stubborn to go _away_ from the flames," he muttered.

"Thought you wanted me to go towards them earlier?" she smirked, mimicking one quite like his trademark one, and it, combined with her words, caught him off-guard. He sent her a funny look, before shaking his head and pushing her and the little boy towards the back exit, since the front one was caved in.

They stumbled into the alley, and the little boy was free, standing up on his own. He had stopped crying, much to their relief, and his tear-stained face looked up at them, bubbling with gratitude.

He rushed to hug Rogue tightly, before surprising them both as he turned and hugged _Pyro_. The firestarter looked awkward as he patted the boy's back. "Thank you!" he blabbered repeatedly, before a young woman's worried voice caught his ears.

He pulled himself away and spotted the owner of the voice at the opening of the alley, within the crowd, searching frantically for someone. "Mommy!" he yelled, despite Pyro's motioning to shush him, and the woman spotted him as he ran to her.

He leapt into her arms, and tears streaked her face as she hugged him tightly. He whispered something into her ear, and pointed behind him at the two young adults, causing her distressed look to change into one of pure relief and gratitude.

"Thank you," she nodded, before grabbing her son's hand and disappearing into the crowd. The two turned away from the reunion to look at one another.

"Did that little brat just hug me?" Pyro spat.

"Well, ya _did_ save him," Rogue replied, smiling.

"No, _you_ did."

"Wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for ya comin' back for me," she pointed out, her grin widening. He noticed the look and his eyes dropped, as if ashamed. He knew exactly what she was getting at.

"I'm no hero, Rogue."

"Pyro isn't," she agreed. "But John? Who knows…he never game himself the chance."

His eyes locked with hers, and an unspoken flash of memories passed between them. The museum, that night against the special ops team… His face hardened and he shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, well, too bad he ain't around anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, stepping closer.

He was getting too close…and he knew what Magneto would say if he saw this. He shook his head sadly, and turned away from her, pushing away the kindness he knew she was offering.

But not before reaching out and letting his fingers linger on the skin between her glove and the cuff of her trenchcoat, creating a small skin-to-skin contact. He thought long and hard about one place, one area, before pulling away and walking off down the alley, disappearing into the crowd for the second time.

Rogue frowned at the image of a forest encampment that crossed her mind, wondering why he would let her see _that_. She sighed. Now what the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

_Magneto's Camp_

_Same time_

Logan grunted, trying very hard to distract the man before him from the exchange going on a few meters away. But when the old man spoke, loud enough for Scott to hear, he knew it was no use. "I can smell your Adamantium from a mile away, Wolverine."

The couple turned away from their by-the-pond conversation to see Magneto had one arm raised, holding Wolverine against the tree he'd hidden behind. Well, this sure as hell wasn't good.

"Magneto."

"Cyclops, you should've known better," the old man replied, motioning towards him with his other hand and causing Scott's glasses to float off his face, due to their mostly metallic frame.

Her yellow eyes locked on Wolverine and offering him a coy smile, Mystique caught the glasses, not daring to look away.

"We didn't come here to fight," Cyclops stated, eyes screwed shut.

"Smart boys," the blue-skinned mutant said mockingly.

"We came for Jean," he continued, and the redhead beside him slid her gaze onto him. Her powers were much more powerful than they had ever been, and she didn't need to force herself to hear his thoughts. They were simply broadcasted.

_Please…leave with us…I love you…_

"You think I'm keeping her against her will?" Magneto chuckled. Being the only one able to do so, Wolverine looked over to her. Their eyes locked a moment and he knew it wasn't Jean, but the Phoenix. That wild look had _never_ been present in Jean's gaze.

And he knew that's why she walked away, uncaring to the plight of either man.

"She's here because she wants to be," Magneto continued.

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I know full well. I saw what she did to Charles. I was there, just like you."

"You stood there and let him die?" Wolverine snapped.

"It pained me, but there was nothing I could do for my old friend."

"I'm not leaving here without her," Cyclops vowed.

"Oh, but I think you'll find that you are," Magneto chuckled, and Mystique waved innocently at Wolverine, her eyes laughing at him, before he was thrown into Cyclops by his Adamantium skeleton and hurtled through the air.

Moments later, they landed quite a far ways from the camp, on the outskirts of the forest, by their car.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, incredibly short chapter compared to usual (and yet, fat-ass A/N) simply because this is where it all comes down to a question I need you, my lovely and continuously wonderful reviewers, to answer. In case it wasn't evident, Pyro's lingering touch with Rogue before he left had only one purpose – show her how to get to Magneto's Camp. Yes, our lovable firestarter is showing one of Xavier's students how to get to the enemy's base.

Why? Well, that's a question only Pyro could answer, since it is very difficult to understand just _what the hell_ goes on in that boy's head. Anyway, back to that question. I do plan to have Rogue follow him, but there are a few things both myself and my obese plotbunny (who I have named John, y'know, in honour of our favourite firestarter) cannot decide on. Since Mystique hasn't been turned human on this storyline, she cannot be there to alert the feds of the Camp location.

Now, I was thinking of having Rogue tell them. But here's where it gets tricky and where I need your assistance.

**Option A (leaning towards this one)** – Rogue alerts the feds because Pyro has left her with no choice, but doesn't want him hurt, so she heads to the camp in order to warn him. He's mad she told them, but can't blame her. He also doesn't want her involved, so her gives her his _prized_ Zippo lighter, and basically tells her to fuck off. Contains Rogue/Nightcrawler sibling-like scene when she returns home and her joining the Alcatraz Battle.

**Option B** – Same reason for alerting the feds and heading to the camp to warn him. He's also mad here, but instead of telling her to go, Jean--_scratch that_—the Phoenix intervenes and ushers her away, going into her usual control shit. Pyro doesn't trust it, but doesn't have a choice as Magneto has seen and approved. Contains her fleeing the camp with them, but _not_ joining at Alcatraz, unable to face the X-Men. Where I go from this one is a little wobbly…

Anyway, votes are open, review to tell me what you think would fit better in this universe. As I said I'm leaning towards Option A, but if enough votes are in for Option B, I believe plotbunny John and I can twist it to work. Sorry again for such a short chapter/fat-ass Author's Note, and I look forward to hearing your votes, whether you be regular reviewer, or someone who's interested in giving their opinion.

-- Faith.

Next:

_**Chapter 22: Get Ready For War **_

_**(I can't fit quotes in at this time, because it all comes down to the option picked)**_


	22. Get Ready For War

**Author's Note:** Okay, you guys are --ing amazing! All the reviews and ideas and thoughts and suggestions I've gotten truly are wonderful, and I'm so glad that even non-regulars left me their opinions. And so, without further adieu, a long list of those who I'm so very grateful for: **Maylouue, charlemagnebrat2, Fred the Man, 3karen3, Anigen, GabrielsDoubt, laenamoradadeROGUE, skopde, ebuchala, PlonkerOnDaLoose, Wanda W, Rebecca,** **Sarahroseserena **and **Julie.**

As for which Option was voted in, it was so level on both sides, where I'd get one review for A, the next would be B, and so on and so forth, I've re-read my plot options, and the script and several other twists fell into place, and I've decided to try and mix what you guys thought was best from both options. Hope you like, and you can always tell me in your reviews. Once again, you guys are SUPER SWEET!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

_But not before reaching out and letting his fingers linger on the skin between her glove and the cuff of her trenchcoat, creating a small skin-to-skin contact. He thought long and hard about one place, one area, before pulling away and walking off down the alley, disappearing into the crowd for the second time._

_Rogue frowned at the image of a forest encampment that crossed her mind, wondering why he would let her see that. She sighed. Now what the hell was she supposed to do?_

_-/\-_

"_**No!"**__ she hissed angrily, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, her other hand reached up and settled on Rogue's temple. __**"You have potential. You can control it. But not if you stay here. Xavier can't help you, not the way I can."**_

_No other words reached Rogue's ears as a warm and buzzing feeling overwhelmed her ears, and her head began to hurt. The last thing she saw was the blackness in Jean's eyes, and then the floor came rushing to meet her._

_-/\-_

"_Hank!" Storm exclaimed happily as she rushed across the common room to hug the large, burly and furry blue mutant. He grinned, patting her on the back._

"_It's good to see you, Ororo."_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

_**Get Ready For War.**_

_Magneto's Camp - outskirts_

_September 16th, __12:00 PM_

He was an idiot. A real super-duper fucking idiot.

Because, you know, showing the enemy _exactly_ how to get to your secret middle-of-nowhere base was really a smart thing to do.

Goddammit.

She had looked so sure of herself at the cure center, telling him that he was, what, a hero? That he had it in him. He'd told her he was nothing of the sort, but deep down, her words had hit something. And it had made him reach out, and silently show her just how to find him.

And then he had left. He'd tried to block out how sad she had looked, the defeat that was so evident on her beautiful face. It tore at his insides, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't just switch sides again, even if she had seemed to willing for him to return. There we certain things he had to sacrifice, willing or not, to achieve something greater for all mutants. Or whatever.

You know, so he was told. He only really half-believed it, and he expected this was because of his deep rooted faith in words Xavier had repeated so many times over. He'd be damned if he'd admit it, but sometimes, that man really had come through for him.

Maybe that's why he'd let one of his former mentor's students have a clear-cut path to the enemy's base?

What had he expected to gain from that? Why had he done it? Hell, if he knew.

He sure as fuck hadn't expected her to be stupid enough to follow him. He wanted her to, sure, but she was one of the X-Geeks, not a renegade or a 'terrorist' as he and Magneto's other followers were called.

He was convinced that they were enough out of earshot of anyone from the camp when he turned on his heel; anger etched into all of his body language, and spotted her ducking in behind a tree.

"Rogue, come out, I'm not fucking blind," he snarled. And so she did, carefully, looking not at all guilty or ashamed to have followed him deep into enemy territory. That's why he'd always liked her – and why he never thought she and the Popsicle were a good fit - she had guts. Lots of 'em. "What are you doing here?"

"Why d'ya think?" she raised a curious brow.

"I'm not going back," he told her firmly, or at least, he planned to. His statement sounded weak even to him.

"Really, coulda fooled me," she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "After all, ya showed me how to follow you."

"Who's says that wasn't a mistake? Or you pulling more out of my head than I meant."

She scoffed, crossing her arms as she came to stand with him. "I think ya _want_ to come back, you're just too proud to admit it."

"Bullshit."

"Then why'd ya let me come after you?"

His silence made her grin widen, and he cursed inside his own head.

"I can talk to Storm," she told him. "I can reason with her, make her see. I know there's still a part of you in there, John." She reached out and softly pressed two gloved fingers to his chest, where his heart was.

She had no idea how bad he wanted to grab her hand, hold her, and tell her he was coming home. How much he wanted to tell his rep as a cold jackass to fuck off and be at least mildly sentimental for her. How much he wanted to run and head for the mansion. But he couldn't.

He had a job here, and there was no way anyone at the mansion would see things the way she did. She understood him; everyone else thought he was a lost cause. He voiced this opinion (leaving out what he wanted to do, of course), making her shake her head.

"No, they'd accept you," she persisted. "You're one of us."

"_Was_," he reminded her. "I jumped ship."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"I've strayed too far from their perfect little world and I don't fit in it anymore," he went on, interrupting her. "Besides, you really think they'd accept me? Logan'd probably skewer me for stepping on the premises, if he gave a fuck. And Bobby…well…wouldn't _he_ be delighted to have his bestest buddy back. Especially after our _jovial_ conversation at the cure center."

Her eyes fell, and he could tell she was getting it. He didn't want to make her sad, it was the farthest thing from his mind. But if it made he see his point, it was what he had to do.

"If you were just going to slap me in the face with my offer, why'd you show me how to get here?" she asked, looking up with narrowed eyes.

Now, there was something even _he _couldn't answer. Not even in his own damn head.

"Not--a--fucking--clue," he spelled out slowly, running a hand through his dishevelled blonde-brown hair. He sighed, running a finger over the trigger to his gas emitter. Magneto had said it would be more convenient for fighting, and he agreed, but he wanted his goddamn lighter back!

He'd have to ask him for it later.

After a pause, his grey-blue eyes focused on hers. "Why'd you want me back so bad, anyway?"

In the resulting minute of silence, she opened and closed her mouth so many times they both lost count. She couldn't say it. Whatever the reason, she couldn't own up.

He thought about being angry. He thought about being bitter.

But he settled for one of the most sincerest tones he could muster. "Look, I'm a lost cause, alright? But you – you still got people back there who care about you. And I'm not talking about Drake, trust me. You've still got a good chance at not screwing up your life, like I did. Now, go back before any number of the telepaths here pick you out."

She opened her mouth to say something yet again, but his tone of finality and his next words brought it to a close. "_Without_ me."

"You try so hard to give me hope in myself back at the center, yet ya keep none for yourself, Johnny," she shook her head, sounding almost bitterly amused, and using a close nickname that hit him harder than if she'd slapped him.

She turned away, but only made it two steps before a voice came hissing from the shadows of a nearby tree, and it chilled the blood of both individuals.

"He's quite the pessimistic boy," a certain redhead mused darkly, stepping out in one long stride, her deep red trenchcoat flapping around her heels.

"Rogue," Pyro was mildly amazed by the protectiveness in his statement, as he cast a side-glance at her.

"I'm afraid you aren't calling the shots anymore, little firestarter," the Phoenix smiled deviously. "You may say she's got a place at that infernal mansion, but I believe she's better off _here_. And she knows it."

Pyro raised a disbelieving brow, turning it on Rogue as if asking her to clarify the fact that this _thing_ that looked like Jean was nuts. His heart sank when the stripe-haired girl looked at her shifting feet.

"She can help me…," he barely caught her whisper.

"What?"

"Control," Rogue breathed, looking up. "She can help me with control. I didn't take the cure, and…and if I can't get rid of them. I want to know how to stop them from being a curse."

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. His eyes darted between Rogue and the Phoenix, his mind racing. He never thought she'd stay, no matter how much he wanted her to. But…he didn't want her involved, least of all with the Phoenix.

"I'm glad you're finally accepting my offer," the redhead smiled sweet, a sight that almost churned the stomachs of the two. The woman before them was Jean in looks, but was entirely different in mindset. It was unsettling to see the woman they'd both learned much from be so subtly menacing.

As the woman dropped an almost motherly arm around Rogue's shoulders and ushered her away from Pyro, he had to wonder what the hell she was talking about.

The Phoenix showing a motherly and caring side was enough to shove giant warning signs into the air in his books, but Rogue willingly going with her after everything that had happened? Everything the woman had done? The fact that she was _evil_?

Really, just what the fuck was going on?

* * *

_Xavier's Institute, Westchester, New York_

_Sometime around 2:00 PM_

Habitually calm and serene, Ororo Monroe ran a hand through her white hair, worry and stress pouring off of her in waves. As if looking at her body language wasn't enough, there were cloudy skies and swirling winds outside, which should have been clear and sunny according to the weather station.

"I realize weathermen and women often make mistakes on their announcements, but I was quite certain today they were going to be right," a voice mused, and she turned to see a blue and furry friend had come into the room and taken residence on the couch.

"Oh, Hank!" she gasped lightly, both at his sudden presence and at his statement. "Sorry." She turned to the nearest window and her eyes whited-over. Soon the sky was as it should be.

"What's wrong, Ororo?" he inquired.

"It's nothing important," she tried to wave it off, but the pointed look he gave her made her know it was futile.

"It's quite difficult to believe when the weather is on my side," he half-grinned, adjusting his glasses on his face. He patted the seat next to him. "Come. Tell me."

Sighing with pent-up frustration, she dropped onto the couch beside him, letting her faked calm exterior fall to reveal her utterly frazzled feelings. "Hank, I don't know if I can do this."

He frowned, letting her know he wasn't quite sure what she spoke of.

"I don't know if I can do this on my own," she spoke as levelly as she could. "The students need someone with a proper head on their shoulders, and I want to be that but…I'm worried I can't. The Professor asked me to, and I really don't want to disappoint him. I want to live up to everything he ever wanted, because he gave me so much in his time. But…Scott and Logan have left to find Jean, and with the ultimatum I gave them…it seems they're not going to be here if it comes down to us against Magneto's side. And then Rogue's gone, not to mention Charles isn't here to support us like he always has. And I miss Jean and…oh, _Hank_, I just don't know what to do anymore."

He could see the tears in her eyes, and how much she was struggling against letting them fall. He wrapped a fuzzy arm around her and pulled her to him, allowing her to cry, if need be, on his shoulder.

He knew she was a strong woman, but everything was indeed happening so fast, and their ranks were thinning little by little. He was a tad worried, but he was slowly realizing he was going to have to try and forget that worry. Or at least, push it away for now and be strong.

He gave her a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here, Ororo, don't you forget that," he said sincerely, and she looked up at him, a light smile trying to make itself known.

"But, what about the Government? The President?" she frowned a little sadly. "Isn't your duty—"

"I cannot go along with the President and Secretary Trask's ideals any longer," he shook his head. "Too long I've turned a blind eye to the fact that they aren't changing, too long I've convinced myself they'd change. But really, this cure, it might be what some want. But it's just another means of extermination."

The weather-witch was amazed to hear him speak this way. Normally he was so business-like, reserved and, well, _political_. It brought a true smile to her face.

"The old Hank is back," she exclaimed happily.

"With a few new quirks," he grinned, pulling something from a pocket inside his suit. As he unfolded them, Ororo realized they were blueprints for something. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were blueprints _for_.

"Oh, my," she breathed, looking up at him. "Are these…Hank, how did…"

"A friend of mine within the house of white owed me one last favour," Hank smiled toothily, his pearly whites a staggering contrast against his deep blue fur. "It's not the first time I manage to get a hold of these."

"So the program…in the Danger Room…," she trailed off, remembering the last time they'd run that session with the team it had been on the Professor's orders.

"That was myself and Charles' doing," he nodded a little solemnly. "We constructed the program from some of the earliest Sentinel designs I managed to get a hold of."

"Well then," she began, standing up, and Hank noticed with a grin that her old spunk and strength was back. "I believe it's time we update the program, don't you?"

"Indeed," he nodded, standing and taking her arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so, there you have it. The fun begins. As I said in the author's note at the beginning on this chapter, I'm mixing both options together, picking at the things you guys liked most, because I felt it was something everyone would enjoy, whether they picked option A or B before. I've got to say, I really hope it all works out, but then again, that's why I've got such awesome readers/reviewers.

Now I can also get back on track at sending previews to reviewers, now that things have been planned out. Oh! And the quotes below! Yay!

Next:

_**Chapter 23: A Little Learning To Be Had**_

"_**I think it's fucking bogus. She's dangerous and you know it. You said it yourself; she's unstable."**_

"_**I know we're down three players, but we've got to start thinking ahead. It's time we start thinking about the battle to come**__**." **_

"_**Ya stay outta my mind, and then maybe we can talk about trust, got it?"**_


	23. A Little Learning To Be Had

**Author's Note:** My many thanks to my awesome people: **Marylouue, ebuchala, Wanda W, skopde, Julie, sarahroseserena, Charmedfan90, laenamoradadeROGUE **and newcomer **deadsnowwhite.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing (if you want the full one, see chapter one)

* * *

**MIND OVER MATTER**

**-- Only the great remain standing –**

**Last time:**

"_That was myself and Charles' doing," he nodded a little solemnly. "We constructed the program from some of the earliest Sentinel designs I managed to get a hold of."_

"_Well then," she began, standing up, and Hank noticed with a grin that her old spunk and strength was back. "I believe it's time we update the program, don't you?"_

_-/\-_

"_I'm glad you're finally accepting my offer," the redhead smiled sweet, a sight that almost churned the stomachs of the two. The woman before them was Jean in looks, but was entirely different in mindset. It was unsettling to see the woman they'd both learned much from be so subtly menacing._

_As the woman dropped an almost motherly arm around Rogue's shoulders and ushered her away from Pyro, he had to wonder what the hell was going on._

_-/\-_

"_Oh, but I think you'll find that you are," Magneto chuckled, and Mystique waved innocently at Wolverine, her eyes laughing at him, before he was thrown into Cyclops by his Adamantium skeleton and hurtled through the air._

_Moments later, they landed quite a far ways from the camp, on the outskirts of the forest, by their car._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

_**A Little Learning To Be Had.**_

_Magneto's Camp_

_September 1__6th, 7:00 PM_

"Quite the prying boy, aren't you?" a voice said with such a teasing tone, and Pyro rolled his eyes, ignoring Mystique's comment as the blue-skinned woman walked up, sliding onto the rock beside him.

He didn't turn to look at her, and merely kept his eyes oh the subject he'd been watching so very closely since she'd arrived earlier that day. Rogue.

"She is not a child, she can take care of herself, Pyro," Mystique spoke to him again, patiently waiting for him to tear his eyes away from the training session going on a few yards away. The Phoenix and Rogue sat amongst a pile of leaves, and it was obvious they had not left there since she'd arrived, since the girl's duffel bag was still with her.

Finally he looked away, his grey-blue eyes lifted to meet her yellow ones. "I'm completely sure of that, Mystique," he said. "But I don't understand _why_ she's doing this. This isn't her place—"

"Not that you don't want her here," she smirked.

"—and I also don't get why the hell Magneto's allowing this. I mean, she's one of _them_."

"Has it not sunk in that when he sees potential, he does something about it?" she mused. "Both you and the Phoenix were with the X-Men, once, and yet, he took you in."

"Yeah…," he mumbled.

"Besides," Mystique leaned forward, dropping her voice slightly. "Can you imagine the looks on the X-Men's faces if they stand against us in the final battle and we have the girl on our side?"

He pictured it in his mind, and in a way, he was torn between mirth at the image of Bobby so ghastly white at seeing his ex-girlfriend with his ex-best-friend, ready to fight him, and sadness that Rogue was going along with this. Going along the same destructive path he'd fallen on.

"Is that why he's allowing her to stay?" he frowned. "To wound the X-Men by showing off another of theirs has joined him, or something?"

"In part," her yellow eyes shifted to the training session taking place, and they zeroed-in on Rogue. "But think about it, John…"

He paid full attention to her words, because it was so very rare when she used his real name, in that odd bond they'd developed. One seriously fucked up mother-figure.

"Could you imagine the advantage if the Phoenix teaches her?" she was nearly breathless, and for the life of him, John couldn't ever remember hearing her sound so awed. He had to wonder about that twinkle in her eyes as well, seeing her watch Rogue. "I am not fond of Jean, I truly hated the bitch, but if that thing controlling her mind can teach Rogue her true potential…"

She let him see it in his mind. She let him think about all the people Rogue had absorbed over the years, all the power she held, locked away. He was thinking it before she even finished her sentence.

"…we may be unstoppable."

He didn't like the sound of that – using Rogue. Not one fucking bit.

He knew Magneto and Mystique were the reason for her white streaks – he'd heard by some cleaver eavesdropping and rare moments he and Rogue shared where she told him the story herself. He knew they'd already tried using her.

"You may not agree with this, but I believe it is for the better – her having the Phoenix's tutelage," she revealed.

"I think it's fucking bogus. She's dangerous and you know it. You said it yourself; she's unstable," Pyro snarled.

"She is, but she may be the only one that can help Rogue," Mystique sighed.

He stared at her – amazed. He had _never_ seen the blue-skinned woman be or sound this sincere and…by God, _caring_?

"The hell's wrong with you?" he stated bluntly. "Since when are you so sentimental?"

_Ever the tact-less one, that boy_, she mused amongst her thoughts, before standing up.

"There are very few secrets I hold onto, John," she was using his name again. "Very few that Magneto is not privy to. And I intend to keep them that way."

And with that she was gone – off into the darkness the setting sun was creating on the horizon. She slipped into the trees, heading back to camp.

For the second time that day, John was left alone, questions ravaging his mind, and a serious thought of 'what the fuck?' hanging over him.

* * *

_Institute Underground_

_Same time_

"I know we're down three regular players, but we've got to start thinking ahead," Storm said, regarding the small team before her. All suited-up and standing ready outside the Danger Room with her were Colossus, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Shadowcat, Beast and Boom-Boom (who had turned up this time).

Angel was missing because he was upstairs in his room, negotiating money to be sent to a cure facility just outside the city that had been ravaged by a sudden earthquake a few hours ago.

"It's time we start thinking about the battle to come," she finished. "I don't quite like to think of it, but I believe it's time we realized we're going to have to step up. We're going to have to show the world that we're against Magneto's ideals just as much as they are. And for that, we're going to need to know that we may not only be against mutants, but humans as well. Humans who may take all mutants to be bad, no matter their goals."

She turned to the great metal doors as her pep talk finished and touched the key pad.

"Nothing like a little bada-bing, bada-boom to brighten my day," Boom-Boom grinned, rubbing her hands together eagerly as the Danger Room doors slid open. Nightcrawler side-glanced at her and chuckled, and they followed everyone else into the silver room.

"Run Program: S-100 series. Start Simulation," Storm spoke, loud and clear for the Danger Room system to understand her.

_Simulation Begin._

Suddenly the silver dome room warped and it became a destroyed landscape. Everyone but Boom-Boom and Beast, who hadn't been there last Danger Room session, recognized it from the machine program.

"Why are we running this one again, Storm?" Colossus spoke up. "The Canuck and I already completed it."

"You boys took out the old model," Storm smiled, lifting herself into the dark air on her own wind current. "This is the new and improved program."

As the ground shook with footsteps and the large metal machine came lumbering around a destroyed building, they saw why – it was bigger, less awkward looking in it's movements, and it looked like it had gotten a redesign.

"Targets found: mutant life-signs," it rumbled, bringing up an arm and firing off a missile.

Apparently, it had gotten weapon upgrades too.

"Scatter!" Iceman yelled, and the team burst off in different directions, getting out of the way as the missile tore down and exploded their previous position into nothing but debris.

As he and Shadowcat ducked behind a rusty car, taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" he asked, and she looked up, nodding. He reached out and squeezed her hand. She seemed to brighten a little, but it was washed away when she saw the towering figure, half-hidden behind the building in front of them and rising.

"Uh, Bobby, in the normal program, how many robot things were there?"

"One," he frowned, before following her gaze and gasping. "Shit."

They realized the program had been upgraded in yet _another_ department. You know, since they were now staring at a _second_ machine.

"Not good!" the brunette squeaked loudly, and despite her fear, she had enough sense to grab onto Iceman's arm and go intangible as the robot brought down an arm. They phased right through it – and ran for it.

Vaulting over the car was Colossus, who was covered in metal as he came down on the robot, slamming his fist into its face. He dented it a little, and continued to pound on it, drawing all its attention.

_**BAMF!**_

Nightcrawler appeared in the air just above the robot, dropping down with Boom-Boom tightly held in one arm. They landed on the crook of the machine's neck, and the blonde created several shimmering marbles of orange and yellow in her cupped palms.

She dropped them into the visible wiring of the robot and held onto Nightcrawler tightly, yelling "Let's get goin' Blue! Petey, get outta here before it blows!"

_**BAMF!**_

They landed behind a pillar not far off and she watched Colossus leap for cover, a grin spreading onto her features. "Tick…tick…tick…"

_**BOOM!**_ The head almost fully detached from the metal creature, hanging off its shoulder by a few thick cables. The body swayed unsteadily, no brain to direct it, but still enough function left to stand.

Lasers started firing out of its fingers, and it caused the three to cover and hide to avoid being hit.

"Great, I t'ink ve made it worse!" Nightcrawler muttered, covering his pointed ears as rubble just above them was blasted off by a laser beam. Boom-Boom rolled her eyes, smirking as she gave him a sort of 'watch and learn' expression, creating a series of little explosives in her hands.

"Trust me, Blue, I don't make things worse."

Without even looking, she chucked them over their shelter, hearing them blow chunks off the robot as they hit their target.

"Move!" A Russian accent roared their way as Colossus barrelled into them, getting them out of the way just before the robot came crashing down on their previous position, offline.

"Told ya," Boom-Boom grinned like a Cheshire cat, dusting her black leather off as Nightcrawler stared at her, amazed.

"You're insane."

"Thanks." She was off with a wink, heading towards Storm, who'd just called a regroup over their com-links.

* * *

_Magneto's Camp_

_Same time_

"**Clear your mind, Rogue,"** The Phoenix repeated clearly for a third time, urging the girl in front of her. She could still sense jumbled thoughts and feelings, and she knew the stripe-haired girl had to be _free_ of those if they were going to get anywhere. **"Think of nothing but a blank landscape…"**

Rogue screwed her eyes shut even tighter, willing very hard for her mind to clear, for all worries and emotions and stress to leave her. _Clear…blank…landscape…_

The redhead in front of her smiled as she felt the tension leave. **"Now, I want you to picture blocks in her mind. Picture blocks being set up against your powers, however you imagine them."**

As she repeated her instructions, Rogue kept her eyes shut, picturing a ball of surging energies as her power and the psyches gathered there, and then, slowly, she imagined thick iron walls being placed down around them.

Slowly but surely, they fell into place in her mental image. "How is this gonna help me?"

"**Just trust me…"**

_Yeah, right, trust the crazy chick that killed the Professor_. The snide voice of Pyro rang clear in Rogue's mind, and she felt her fingers tingle.

_Get back_, she hissed in her mind, pushing his psyche back into the swirling energies where the others hid. She wanted to do this; she wanted control, more than anything in the world. And she didn't want to let anyone spoil it for her.

"**I want you to think of a memory that will give you strength. Something you love, or cherish. A childhood memory, or something that gives you ****happiness."**

Rogue's eyes snapped open, and she stared at the Phoenix, unsure of what to say. "I…"

"**What?"** the redhead leaned a little closer, trying to watch the words just above a whisper. **"What is it?"**

"I don't know what ta use…," she uttered sadly. "I…childhood wasn't the greatest, and everything since I've run away has been tainted one way or another."

"**Is there nothing that made you happy since you arrived at...Xavier's?"** She said the last name carefully, wistfully even.

Rogue frowned, thinking for a moment. **"Nothing that gave you **_**hope**_**?"**

"_**Dere has to be another mutant who can let off energy…"**_

_**--**_

"_**I've got a lot of energy kicking, and that's one helluva pick-me-up."**_

Rogue smiled softly and closed her eyes, concentrating on picturing the block in her mind. She focused on Kurt and John's words, and the hope that it gave her. Her "teacher's" lips slid into a curving grin, almost of _pride_.

"**Concentrate on it. Draw strength from your memory…"**

Slowly, she reached out towards Rogue's hands—bare of gloves for once—and stopped close. She wanted Rogue to make the move, to accept the test and try it. She wasn't going to force her if she was afraid, but the Phoenix had a feeling the girl was ready.

"**Now, I want you to think very hard about the strength placed against your powers, and take hold of my hands."**

"What? No, that's—"

"**You can do it. I know you can. It may be brief, but I believe you are ready for a little hope, a little **_**control**_**."**

There was that word again. The promise whispered across thoughts, feelings and emotional waves that brought Rogue to obey, opening her eyes and thinking hard about the mental blocks as she reached out.

She hesitated, inches from the woman's hands, before grabbing hold and taking her hands. She winced unintentionally, waiting for the dreaded pull of her powers, and almost fearing the surge of power she'd feel.

At first there was a jolt between them, a flash of a fiery bird and a woman's agonizing scream echoed across Rogue's thought pattern. But then, there was nothing. A strange humming in her mind, and a pulsing feeling in her fingers, but otherwise—nothing.

Joy fluttered through her heart, her spirits lifted. And for a whole minute, she was _free_. She had _control_.

But then the feeling was back, as was the firebird and the screaming and the Phoenix pulled away before anything else could be taken from her. Rogue didn't care; she'd had a taste of what she wanted.

She had experienced the feeling of touching someone and not feeling their life force drain through her fingertips, filling her every being. She had felt what it was like to touch somebody without hurting them, and she was willing to learn whatever it was she had to in order to feel that again.

Even if it meant trusting a woman who had tried to kill Scott, Logan and Ororo. A woman who had killed the Professor. A woman who's mental state was probably just as jumbled and unstable as her own.

"I did it," she was breathless, still amazed.

"You did," the Phoenix smiled, before her voice turned musical, _musing_. "You've already tested your limits since our last encounter, haven't you? You've been practicing."

"Well not really…but sort of," Rogue shrugged. "I…I was able to use Py—John's powers at the cure center, just by thinkin' 'bout his memories, or 'bout times where I'd borrowed his powers before."

"Hmm…I'm impressed," she revealed. "I believed you needed my help, but you began testing yourself at your own pace. It's truly impressive."

"Um…thanks?"

The smile the stripe-haired girl received was bone-chilling. It was sincere, it was motherly, and it was one-hundred percent _Jean_ in every aspect. It snapped her out of her power-high and made her remember just who the hell was teaching her.

Just who the hell she was trusting.

When she thought about it logically, when she thought about how the woman before her had come close to killing Scott, Logan and Ororo, how she'd—to a degree—attacked her in the hallway at the mansion, and how she'd _killed the Professor_, every fibre of her being told her to get up and run.

It didn't matter that she could chase her, or immobilize her with a swift move of her hand. Her mind was telling her to run, run screaming, and go _home_.

But she knew she couldn't. Not yet. She knew what this was the only way she could be saved from her powers, her curse, _herself_. It hurt to think what this would look like to her friends at home, the fact that she was being taught and mothered by a woman who was so inwardly broken. But at the same time, it hurt to think of leaving, of running away and leaving all this behind. The learning, the control, the feeling of normality…and Jean…

"**You're in the ****best place you can be, Rogue,"** The Phoenix spoke, calm and clear, looking her directly in the eyes, two orbs of almost swirling wildfire and brimstone that seemed to stare right into her soul. **"But truly, I don't blame you for not trusting me."**

Rogue blinked, drawn out of her thoughts—realizing she hadn't been _alone_ in those thoughts. "Trust?" she snapped, her mood taking a bad turn. "Ya stay outta my head, and then maybe we can talk about trust, alright?"

"**It's not really an effort, hearing another's thoughts. I'll admit yours are a bit harder, because you share it with all those people, but as I told you at the mansion, I don't **_**have**_** to read your mind. It can hear it, clear as if you were speaking."**

"If I'm going to trust ya enough to let ya…_teach_ me or whatever, you're going to have to stay outta my head," Rogue was determined to stand her ground.

Something between a wistful and mischievous smile etched onto the Phoenix's lips, and she nodded slightly. **"I believe we have a deal."**

* * *

_Bar on the edge of town_

_Some twenty minutes later_

"_The attack just a few moments ago echoes the one made earlier today on another cure center. After an earthquake ripped apart a small clinic offering the cure to mutants, leaving two dead and several more wounded, it seems that the threat issued earlier today in a video transmission was truly valid. We can only wonder how many more attacks will occur."_

"I can't believe this," Scott grumbled, staring up at the bar's TV screen over his beer. "He's killing innocent people just to try and make a point."

"Not like it hasn't been done before, Bub," Logan pointed out.

"I know but…I can't help thinking we had something to do with it."

"How'd you figure?"

"We went there, trying to stop him, trying to mess up his plans by taking Jean back with us," Scott reminded him. "Maybe we ticked him off."

"Doubt that."

"Same here, but…Logan, don't you see? Storm was right. If we don't stand against him, nobody will. And if nobody does, he wins."

As the news cast was interrupted by another one of Magneto's video messages, announcing this as a final warning to the public, human and mutant alike, that their next strike is the cure itself and their fellow prisoners, Logan glanced at Scott.

"He can't win," Logan said, his voice almost a question, to which Scott nodded.

"_Stand down or join us. There is no other way."_

Logan growled at Magneto's voice coming over the TV speakers, and stood, setting his beer mug aside. "C'mon, Cyke, let's go home."

* * *

**A/N:** Oops, sorry for not updating quickly. Completely forgot this chapter was unfinished and got lost in reading some good books. Anyway, I'm back now, and ready to write the next chapter, as well as reply to all you lovely reviewers. Thanks again guys, and hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

P.S. If I forgot to reply to any reviews for last chapter, I'm terribly sorry, I was off track so often I got lost in who I'd answered and who I hadn't. For this chapter, though, I really will reply to everyone.

Next:

_**Chapter 24: Where Do You Stand?**_

"_**Katherine, Kurt and Piotr…harmless even to flies. You seem to be worried about trying on **_true_** power, Rogue."**_

"_**I can't…I can't do this. I tried to convince myself I could turn a blind eye, but what those two are talking about is **_horrible_**. And I don't think I can be a part of it.**__**" **_

"_**Alcatraz. Home of a mutant prison, and of Worthington Labs. It ends where it began."**_


End file.
